IT IS MAGIC AFTER ALL
by Tilism
Summary: After the 36 chap. in DH, they all come back to life: James, Lily, Sirius, Snape... Will the unresolved tensions and shadows of the past destroy the fragile present? Some uncomfortable truths and a lot of growing up as the final year begins at Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

IT IS MAGIC AFTER ALL

Read this if you are disappointed with DH.

Read this if you are fond of Snape and Draco and feel that they deserved a better fate.

Harry felt tired as he turned away from the portraits of the principals. All he wanted to do was to go and lie down on his bed and ask Kreecher to get him a sandwich and sleep and sleep. Had enough trouble for a lifetime. Sleep was welcome…

He heard the screams then. The yells and screams emitting from the hall. He rushed towards the hall, Ron and Hermione by his side. They burst through the door only to slam into a wall of people. Pushing and shoving they made their way to the front…and there in front of them…Voldemort seemed to be getting up…his body shook with convulsions…. "Harry, Harry, KILL HIM, KILL HIM!" Harry looked on with horror. Was one horcrux still left? His hand felt heavy, he could not lift his wand, his tongue was rooted how could he utter those hateful words? "KILL HIM, KILL HIM." All around him people were screeching and screaming. Harry looked on. Was the nightmare to begin again? And then there were gasps as the other bodies too started shaking. Harry looked round him wildly, people round him were screaming and gasping, some had fainted. Utter chaos.

And then Voldemort sat up, his eyes still closed. His face seemed to be changing…And then he opened his eyes. No longer were his eyes silts…and Harry found himself staring at handsome Tom Riddle. The entire hall was silent. Fred, Lupin, Tonks too had got up. Silence descended on the hall. And then they all heard it. The sweet song of the phoenix. Fawkes was singing again…and then there was a pop and Dumbledore was standing in their midst, eyes twinkling as he started to speak…


	2. Chapter 2

CHAP 2: The Great Experiment

"My dear witches and wizards…." Dumbledore began.

Harry stood stunned in disbelief as Dumbledore's words washed over him. These things do not happen, not in real life. Surely he was dreaming, how can this be possible, surely Dumbledore was lying…wait a moment wasn't he dead? Hadn't he heard the hated words, the green light, and the rag-doll like figure flying over the parapet? Hadn't he talked to his portrait lust a few minutes earlier? Was he hallucinating? Or, and his heart contracted painfully, had he finally lost it? What was all this about experiment and second chances and love and harmony?

A thousand voices, echoing Harry's confusion, spoke up as soon as Dumbledore ceased speaking: incredulous, disbelieving, shocked, petrified…. "LET ME SPEAK," Shaklebolt's voice, magnified a thousand times over boomed over the tumult. Slowly the rest fell silent.

"WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY ALBUS?"

"What I am saying Kingsley is that this is one great experiment for the wizard race." Dumbledore's voice wasn't magnified and yet everybody in the hall heard him

"YOU SAID THAT ALL WILL COME BACK TO LIFE! TO LIFE??!!"

"Not all Kingsley, only those who died violent deaths or died due to unnatural causes will return."

" SI…SIN…SINCE THE BEGI BEGINNING," Kingsley's voice shook with incredulity.

"No. Only from 1945. The year I defeated Grindelwald."

" YOU MEAN PEOPLE WILL RISE FROM GRAVES. THEY…THEY WILL BE..IN…INFERIES."

Shrieks filled the hall even before Shaklebolt had finished speaking.

"SILENCE. LET DUMBLEDORE SPEAK."

"They will come back from the dead but they will not be inferies. They would be as human as possible. All waking up as though from a sleep. Older and wiser, I hope." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.

" I have a question." A voice broke through the silence that fell as people tried to make sense of what Dumbledore was saying. Harry looked around. It was Neville's grandmother.

"I can answer it even before you ask Augusta," Dumbledore said gently. "Those who were victims of unforgivable curses will recover. Even those who were given the dementor's kiss will recover their soul to become normal."

"B…BUT…THIS CANNOT BE," Shaklebolt stuttered.

"Am not I standing in front of you Kingsley," Dumbledore's voice was full of humour. "And all these others,"..he made a sweeping gesture. "Tom, Remus, young Weasley, Madame LeStrange," a sweeping bow. Harry realized with horror that Bellatrix had also risen up. There was a blank look on her face as she looked at the crowd surging in front of her.

"KILLERS," Molly Weasley didn't even need to magnify her voice, "SO IT IS TO START AGAIN IS IT ALBUS? THE BLOODSHED, THE KILLINGS…"

"No Molly," Dumbledore cut her short. "This is what I meant by the great experiment. We have to learn to live together in peace and harmony and love."

"BOLLOKS!"

"You do not believe it Molly. But that is also part of the experiment. But see others are joining us too. Hogwarts is where the union is supposed to take place. Look around you," he again made a sweeping gesture, "do you not see your loved ones, the old familiar faces who you thought you would never meet again.?"

A tumult broke out again. And then gasps and shrieks. Figures were apparating all over.

"BUT..BUT HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?"

"Ah, Kingsley, shall I quote, if a little incorrectly my favourite squib, and say that there are more things in heaven and earth thaa are possibly dreamt of."

"BUT…"

"OH DO STOP IT!!!" Harry looked around. It was not Dumbledore who spoke but Fred and like his mother he did not need to magnify his voice. "I THOUGHT I WILL GET A BETTER RECEPTION."

For a moment there was a hushed silence and then George ran towards Fred and hugged him. Laughing and crying they held each other. It was as if a dam broke. Suddenly everybody was moving, looking for loved ones. Shoveling, searching, yelling, frantic…

Suddenly somebody grasped Harry's wrist. He looked up still in a daze, unable to comprehend. "Do you realize what it means Harry? Do you realize?" Hermione was almost dancing in excitement.

"What?"

"You will be able to meet your parents!!"

He turned towards her trying to make sense of all this.

"BUT WHY ALBUS WHY???" Shaklebolt seemed determined to ask questions still.

"Ah! But that's the whole story."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: This is my first fan fic. Please read and review.

Thank you Padawan Jan-AQ. Your words were really encouraging.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chap. 3: Reunions**

Severus Snape looked around. Where was he? There had been something about wands and Nagini and green eyes. Green eyes! He looked down. His robes were stained. Was it blood? His own or somebody else's? But wait what was he thinking. Wasn't Hogwarts under siege? His charges being butchered and here he was lying uselessly. With an effort he sat up. The room swam. But he had endured worse than this. Mustering all his strength he moved towards the school….He listened in shock to Dumbledore. Images flitted through his mind. The Dark Lord, the command to his snake, the sudden appearance of Potter. So had he been dead all this while? Dead but now alive again. He felt himself. Yes solid. Not a ghost, not an infery, not insubstantial. He started to shiver. If he had been dead but was now alive that meant that that….hadn't Dumbledore said that all those who had died a violent death will return…that that meant. And then amongst the throng he saw a flash of red. Could it be, could it ? He closed his eyes. Surely all this was a dream. Or had he died and reached a place where all of them were destined to meet. All around him people were rushing about calling for loved ones. Cries, hugs, embraces, swooning fits…

Harry looked at Hermione, "You mean, you mean.." His throat was dry. He just stared dumbly at her. "Come on Harry," Hermione said, "We have to search for them." Search for them. Panic filled him. Suppose he was unable to find them, suppose all this was only for a few moments, suppose they disappeared before he was able to locate them, suppose… "Come on Harry," Hermione repeated, pulling him. Ron had already moved away towards Fred along with the other Weasleys.

Two girls were playing on the swings. Up and up the swings went. One of the girls let go of her swing and literally flew in the air. The other screamed and tried to bring her own swing to a stop, "Lily." She jumped from her own still moving swing and moved to where the other girl had landed gracefully. "Lily are you hurt?" "No Tunia, I am fine." "But why, why did you let go of the swing like this?" "I just felt like being borne in the air", the other replied, her hair all askew, her body full of exhilaration, her eyes two shining emeralds. Snape dropped the packet of eggs that he carried. He opened his eyes. Across the crowd, two shining emeralds.

It was difficult to make one's way across the throng. People were rushing past, calling out. From the corner of his eyes Harry saw Neville being smothered in an embrace. So had his parents recovered, but then he could not make out Neville anymore as Hermione pulled him along.

"I meant what I said the other day," he said, holding his coat together so that the hideous shirt was hidden, "you are a witch." "And that," he added hastily, "is not a bad word." "Oh then what is it?" She folded her arms and glared at him. "It means that you can do magic." "Magic?" "Yes magic. See," he held out a white rose then ran a hand over it. Immediately it turned red. "Oooh! How how did you do it?" Her eyes wide open with wonder. "You can do it too" he said jumping with excitement, "just run your hand over it and think hard of a colour." But she seemed hesitant… "I, I don't know…" "Come on, it is easy," he coaxed. She looked at him apprehensive. He smiled in encouragement. Tentatively, her hand moved towards the rose... "Lily!!" Petunia's voice was full of anger, "What are you doing with this boy?" "Why have you come?" he asked in fury. "You do not belong." Before Petunia could answer however it was Lily who spoke and her voice was cold, "She is my sister and she belongs wherever I do." "No, no this is not what I meant." "Come on Tunia we are leaving." And then the two girls were marching off. "No listen," he said running after them but the eyes were two cold, gleaming points. Snape shut his eyes.

Hermione stopped so abruptly that he banged into her. "Ooof," he grunted and then grunted again as Hermione grasped his wrist. "What?" he managed to ejaculate. But Hermione seemed unable to answer. She lifted her hand and pointed. Harry followed her shaking finger…and then his stomach gave a lurch. There. there…a man who had the same untidy hair, same thin face, same mouth. Hermione turned towards him trying to say something but nothing came out of her mouth. Harry felt the world revolve around him. He would have collapsed had Hermione not been grasping is wrist. Suddenly his feet were full of lead, his whole body bloated, his tongue swollen. He could not speak, could not move, could not do anything except stare at the man.

Across the crowd a pair of emeralds. Not icy, not contemptuous, but frantic. Searching. "Lily," he moaned. "Lily." He doubted whether anybody heard him call out. Even to his own ears, the voice was shaky tremulous. He tried to lift his feet but was held immobile just staring at the eyes.

"Seen him James?" A woman asks the question to his father. A woman with her back to him. Red hair. But he knows who she is. He can hear her and as she turns towards him, knows that her eyes would be just like his own. And now their eyes meet. And eons pass. As if in slow motion he sees her grasp his father's wrist and with a shaking finger point towards him. He sees his father's eyes open wide, his mouth opens but no sound emerges. Hermione and he, his father and mother, making the same gestures, looking at each other across worlds. The tableaux frozen.

He has to go to her. Before others do. This time there shouldn't be any mistake. There is a hand round her shoulders. Who? Rumpled hair, thin face, hazel eyes…he stops as if hit in the middle….the breath all knocked out of him. Figures seemed to come to life in front of him. Lily and Potter and rushing towards them from the other side, a younger version of Potter. They look at each other for a second and then dissolve in each others arms. It is difficult to know where ends and the other begins. Lily walks away from him. She looks back for a brief instant, "It is you who do not belong." He hears the cry. It hardly sounds human as he starts falling…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Thanx a lotThe Kiko person and Lilyflower 1987. Your interest is most gratifying.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chap 4: Falling Apart**

Somewhere an animal is in pain. Its screams rent him apart. Do the others not hear it? His insides are all twisted. He can hardly breathe. The screams reverberate in his head. Please somebody show mercy and put the poor thing out of misery. The world revolves around.

A hand shoots out, steadies him. "Professor Snape are you alright?" He looks up: a pale, pointed face, anxious, concerned.

"Lucius?" it is a mere croak.

"No sir, Draco." The voice is both scared and surprised.

"Draco?" It sounds familiar. Where has he heard it?

"Yes sir, Draco. Draco Malfoy."

"I…I..know Lucius Malfoy."

"I am his son, sir, surely you know…."

"Lucius' son?"

"Sir, I think you are not well. Shall I take you the infirmary?"

"I am alright." In front of him the three figures still melted into one another. He shuts his eyes. There is a shooting pain in his head. He shudders and almost falls but the hand gripping him steadies him once again. He hears somebody say, "Let's go outside," and feels somebody leading him. He does not resist, does not open his eyes.

'Sir, will you please sit over here, I will get madam Pomfrey." The same voice. Who is this boy? Lucius' son, he said. When did Lucius become a father? Father like James Potter? And Lily? Lily became the mother of Potter's child. A boy. Yes a son exactly like his father. But no wait, there was something different too, something not like his father. But what?

"Sir please do sit down." The same voice. He opened his eyes. The glare was too much and he snapped his eyes shut. "What did you say your name was?"

"Sir..Professor Snape, I am Draco. Draco Malfoy. I was…I mean am in Slytherin. You are…I mean were my head of the house before you became headmaster that is.." The boy seemed as confused as he himself felt.

Slytherins, the snake, dungeons, Lucius holding a small bundle, the silver prefect badge, potions, Dumbledore offering him a job, Lucius with a blonde woman, a small baby with white blonde hair, the dampness in Lucius' eyes, two women in his room, _Draco is my_ _only son Severus_. Images flitted past his eyes. Of course Draco!

"I will get madam Pomfrey," the boy moved.

"No Draco," he said grasping his wrist and opening his eyes. Draco's face worried and anxious comes in focus. "All I need is to sit down for a few minutes."

"Sir, are you sure? You are really pale and it seems you have lost a lot of blood."

"There is nothing to worry Draco. All that was just momentary."

" If you say so ."

"But what are you doing outside Draco. Shouldn't you be inside?"

"I…I…" Draco stammered.

"What?" Snape looked at Draco. The boy seemed terrified.

"Professor Dumbledore, sir…I mean…I…I…"

Another set of images flits through his mind. The Astronomy tower, the shaking hands, the Carrows, the werewolf, and Yaxley, Dumbledore's plea, his own voice uttering the unforgivable, the green light and Dumbledore's fall…

"Professor please…please sit down….O sweet Merlin…I'll go get Pomfrey…"

Doubled up in pain, his breathing laboured, he still grasped Draco's arm and shook his head.

"But sir please let me go; you are in no condition to ….

"I told y…you I a ..mm alright, Draco," he was wheezing.

"No sir you are not. You can barely speak," Draco suddenly sounded firm. His voice no longer shook. "And it is not surprising after what you experienced."

Experience! What experience was this boy talking about? The green eyes of a girl who turned into a woman, a wife, and a mother flashed before his eyes. Surely the boy had no inkling about that. The three figures enclosed in each others arms.

"What experience, Draco? What experience? What are you talking about?" The way in which Draco flinched told him that his voice had risen.

"Only…. I mean, only what Potter told us all."

"Potter! What has Potter to do with all this? Tell me everything." His voice was a growl and Draco's eyes were frantic and he tripped over the words as he answered.

"Well before killing the Dark Lord, he said something about you being on the side of Dumbledore, I mean Professor Dumbledore all along, that you were a spy…He also mentioned something about his mother and you…."

Pain. A hot searing knife went through him. The eyes looking at him. His last hour he had thought and the memories given away. Why? Why had he done it. Why had he revealed what he had kept hidden for so long? What was he looking for? Redemption or a chance to present his side of the story? And now that story, his secret was out in the open. The wounds searing, gaping for all to see and soon the vultures will sweep down_.: So Snivellus had a crush on Lily, did you? _

"Professor, professor. Please in the name of Salazar…" somebody was shaking him. He had fallen on the ground.

He had to get away. Get away before they all came. The four of them, sneering, jibing, making fun. But wait there were things to be collected before that. And then he could leave. This was time for action and not of weakness. Resolutely, he got up. Or tried to because his legs seemed to buckle under him. "Sir.." Draco's voice scared and concerned. He looked up and though he hated it he knew he had to do it. "Draco, take me to the principal's chambers."

"Principal's chambers?!" Draco's pale colour seemed to go a shade paler still.

"Yes."

"But ..but… sir the portrait."

Another memory hit him. As a headmaster he had once summoned Draco to his chamber who had taken one look at the portrait of Dumbledore and had collapsed.

"Draco there wouldn't be any portrait now as Professor Dumbledore is alive once again. Now come on."

Draco seemed about to say something but then decided against it and simply took the proffered hand and led.

Hermione looked on: Harry crushed within the arms of his mother and father. The scene blurred. She realized that her eyes were full of tears. But it did not matter. All around her were people hugging each other, strangled sobs and sounds of weeping filled the air. Her stomach tightened. Where were her parents? Moving around somewhere in Australia without any idea that they had a daughter. Suddenly she wanted to leave this hall and apparate directly to where they were, to be held tightly by them. The tears rolled own her cheeks.

"Hermione, Harry. Where are you two?" Ron's voice.

"Here Ron," she shouted.

"Hermione what are you doing over here?" he came pushing his way towards her.

"Ron look," she gestured again where three figures were entangled with each other. "Harry with his parents."

He looked at her with wide eyes. "It is really incredible isn't it? But Mione you are crying!"

"Oh it is nothing," she said hastily wiping her cheeks. But suddenly he grasped her hand gently and before she could show her surprise his mouth was on her cheeks. His lips sucking the tears. Her stomach gave a lurch. She felt her arms go round him, holding him close. This was real. Ron was with her. They had come out of the nightmare. Warmth flooded in her body. Her tongue of its own accord began exploring his neck while her hands dug deep in his back. Everything faded away…the hall, the clamour, the crowd….nothing else mattered except the boy holding her so close.

"Dumbledore," he said and the gargoyle opened up. As he entered the chambers all the principals stood up in their portraits to give him a standing ovation. "Well done!"

"Bravo!" "Congratulations" "Severus you kept the Slytherin flag flying!" This was Phineas Nigellus.

"Thank you all," he replied.

Draco was staring at the blank space behind the principal's chair looking both perplexed and relieved.

"Severus tell us," Nigellus said, "how were you able to fool Riddle, the greatest legilimens of all time?"

Some other time he would have been happy with this appreciation and applause but now all he could see was the pensieve there in the middle of the room. Hastily he moved towards it. A glance and he knew that these were his memories. He began to put them back in his head. They flashed in his head. Salazar what all had he revealed. But right now there wasn't even time to think of that. He had to get out of Hogwarts and quickly. He rushed into the adjoining room. His living quarters. The books, robes, potions…how would he be able to carry all of them? "Draco," he shouted. The boy came running in the room. "Help me in reducing all these."

"Sir I do not have my wand." Draco's voice was small and his eyes downcast. He felt his headache return. Without a word, he turned and started casting reducing charms on the books. Something cluttered behind him and he heard a startled gasp. "Sir it is here." He looked back, Draco was holding a wand in amazement. "It seemed to materialize out of thin air."

"Don't just stand over there. Do as I told you," he snarled. His heart beat was so loud he feared it was echoing in the room. He would shatter into a thousand pieces were he to encounter anybody. A potion bottle skidded to the ground. Draco gave him a look before shouting, "Reparo." Thankfully he did not ask anything but went about his business. Soon everything was in the pockets of his robes. "Let's leave," he said. The last thing he heard was Nigellus' voice still harping about Slytherins.

They were in the grounds once again. "Draco," he said, whisking the boy by his shoulder so that he faced him, "go back."

Draco paled again, "What about Professor Dumbledore? How do I face him?"

He took a deep breath before replying, "You did not kill him Draco, I did."

"But it was because of me," Draco wasn't looking at him.

"All this can be discussed later. Just go in. Your parents must be frantic."

"But…"

"Just go in Draco. Ask Lucius to return home now." He was exhausted. Something was beating inside his head with unfailing regularity. How was he to disapparate himself? The wards were down, one could disapparate. But did he have it in him? Surely he would splinch himself. A wave of nausea passed over him.

"Professor shouldn't you rest? You are all green. You should come with us."

"You are still here. Didn't I tell you to go inside? It would be better if you all apparated to the manor. NOW"

Thankfully the urgency in his voice propelled Draco towards the hall. With one look back he sprinted towards the hall.

He took a deep breath. Yes he would have to reach his home in another manner. He extended his arms towards the sky willing for that feeling of lightness. His body felt heavy and his head reeled. He muttered the incantation. Putting all his energy he concentrated once again…he felt his feet leave the ground.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Thanks to all those who are reading this. Also to Padawan Jan-AQ, The kiko person, Lilyflower 1987, Supercatofdoom, Kaillinnearami, Inosakushine, and Misundersnape for taking the trouble of reviewing it. Luv you all.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chap. 5: At the Great Hall**

A sudden jolt at her side brought Hermione back from the blissful state she was in. She felt a warmth rise in her cheeks as she realized how entangled she was with Ron. She tried to take a step back but Ron's arms encasing her body would not let her go.

"Ron. Hermione!!!" A familiar sounding male voice spoke somewhere near her shoulder.

"Doing good for yourself." The same voice added with a hint of amusement. Hermione felt the colour rise higher in her cheeks but Ron seemed oblivious of everything.

"Commendable Mr. Weasley that's the way to go." Hermione could hear the laughter in the voice as she tried to detangle herself from Ron's grip. A wolf whistle rang past her ears. There was no other way, and though she hated it, she stamped on Ron's foot. "Ouch," he screamed and let her go. Laughter filled her ears. Furious she turned towards the man, ready to hex him to oblivion….and the words died on her lips. She could only goggle. A gasp at her side told her that Ron too was having difficulties in forming words. Speechlessly, the two of them looked at the laughing face of Sirius Black.

"So Ron you have certainly learnt some skills in all these years." Ron's face went a shade to rival his hair. "And you Hermione excellent use of both the mouth and the foot." Hermione could only stare back in reply. Then moving forward Sirius opened his arms wide and held them in an embrace. "Never thought I'll be able to see you again." Along with the laughter, Hermione could hear the tears in his voice. Her arms too moved and she too hugged him back tightly. After a few moments, Sirius took a step back and asked, "And is my godson too similarly preoccupied?" "No," Hermione finally found her voice, "he is with his parents." She yelped both in pain and surprise as Sirius clutched at her arm.

"Parents. Where? WHERE?"

"There," she gestured. Two dark heads and a red one.

For a moment or two, Sirius remained rooted to the spot, his fingers digging into her arms that it was all that she could do not to cry out. Then with a cry he bounced towards them. "Pro….Prongs….James….JAMES….PRONGS….JAMES."

"PADFOOT…SIRIUS….SWEET MERLIN," James looked up and the next moment he had pulled away from Lily and Harry and was hugging Sirius.

Hermione looked up at Ron, laughing and crying at the same time. Ron however seemed embarrassed, "Mione...I….I do not know what took over me…I…"

"Ron, it is alright. Truth to tell I quite enjoyed it. Now I know why Lavender used to look so delighted."

Ron became redden still, "Mione I have told you all that was a mistake …I…"

"Prat. I was simply joking."

"You joking! Will wonders never cease."

"You want them to cease?" She whispered softly as she glanced at where four figures now were entwined in each others arms.

Ron took her hand in his. "You know why I came calling for you and Harry. I wanted you to meet my uncles, Gideon and Fabian Prewett. They had died during the last war. You should have seen the way mom was when she saw them," Ron gulped, apparently unable to go on.

She squeezed his hand. "I want to meet them Ron."

The boundless, fathomless sky seemed to stretch on all sides of him. The Dark Lord's reward to him for having killed Dumbledore.

"What you have done is commendable and will be rewarded suitably."

"My Lord, I am but your humble servant. If I have pleased you, that is reward enough for me," he bowed low, the words oily slipping off his tongue.

"Appreciable sentiments, Severus. Sometimes I feel you are the only follower that I have of any worth."

He could feel the tension rise in the room. Envy seemed to emanate from the other Death Eaters. Two eyes seemed to drilling holes in his back. Bellatrix, he thought grimly.

"Come with me," Voldemort said, leading him outside. He watched as Voldemort suddenly threw his arms upwards as though he wanted to devour the sky and then his body rose upwards and suddenly he was no longer standing beside him but floating in the air. It took all of Snape's finely honed skills at concealing his emotions not to gasp.

Then Voldemort floated down. "And this is what I am going to teach you. Let it never be said that Voldemort does not treat his followers fairly."

"My lord," he said dropping to the ground, overwhelmed.

"Yes Severus," Voldemort's voice was deep, "the boundaries of magic are constantly to be expanded. We have to retrieve all our old arts and skills that have been lost because of muggle persecution."

He closed his eyes and willed himself not to hear the hypnotic timbre of Voldemort's voice. The voice, espousing such promising and grand ideas, that had seduced him all those years ago.

Borne in the air now, he could still feel the pull of it, as the wind rushed past him, ruffling his hair, tickling his body, pressing on his lips….

Draco rushed inside the hall searching for his parents. He should not have left them like this but he had panicked badly at seeing Dumbledore. All he had thought of was running away. "_That's not unusual is it? At the first instance of trouble, all you do is the show_ _your back and run away_." The voice like a whiplash made him stumble. Who had spoken? He looked round wildly. His eyes widened: Aunt Bella stood only a little distance away from him. His throat went dry and he took a tentative step back. Aunt Bella could be very unpredictable; she might even curse him on sight. And he had no wish to be cursed by her. He shuddered, Granger's screams reverberated in his ears.

"_And you of course did nothing, you just stood over there watching her writhe while you_ _wet your pants_." The voice was back.

"I did not," he flushed.

"_That doesn't make you any less of a coward_."

He looked round once again. Who was it speaking to him? Again his eyes landed on Aunt Bella. But something wasn't right. Aunt Bella held a small infant in her arms and then things happened very fast. A young woman, with bubble pink hair, came rushing through the crowd, virtually snatched the baby from the arms of aunt Bella and began to smother him with kisses. Behind the woman came two men, Draco recognized Professor Lupin but the other man was unknown to him. Professor Lupin cuddled the young woman and the baby, the older woman (aunt Bella?) hugged the other man. Tears were flowing freely from their eyes and they were making incoherent sounds.

The Dark Lord's voice rose in his ears, "Will you take care of the cubs, Draco?" No, it was not Aunt Bella but his mother's other sister, the one who had married a muggle-born. It was strange, Draco mused that he had no idea about all these people. Even Aunt Bella and Uncle Rodolphus Lestrange had burst one day in his life, just like that:

"Bella and Rodolph this is Draco, and Draco these are your aunt and uncle, Bella and Rodolphus Lestrange." His mother's voice came back to him.

So this was aunt Bella, he thought as he dropped a small curtsey. She did not look as she did in the photograph, the one on his mother's table: two women, his mother with her hair streaming down picking on flowers while the other one, her dark hair flowing round her face sat on the grass and talked to her. Sometimes the two figures would clasp hands. He liked to look at the photo because his mother looked so carefree in it. Sometimes his mother's eyes turned damp while looking at the photo. At those times, he would politely excuse himself and leave the room. But the woman in front of him was not the beautiful, confident one in the photo. She and her husband both had a white, chalky colour, and bags under their eyes. She moved forward and said in that raspy voice of hers, one that Draco would become so familiar with, in the days to come, "The last time I saw you, you were a little baby in the crib." And then without missing a heartbeat , she asked, "So young man, how much of dark magic do you know?"

He wondered whether his other aunt, now standing so near to him, had any inkling about him. Had she seen him when he was a baby? Perhaps as old as the one they were holding now: the werewolf's son, the cub. Gorge rose in his throat. How could the pink-haired woman, apparently his own cousin, marry that mangy, moth-eaten werewolf? Merlin, the wolf was slobbering all over his baby. No way was he related to these people. With a shudder, he started his search for his parents again.

Lucius thought that he would go mad. Where the hell had Draco disappeared? One moment he was with them, the other moment he had disappeared. Had something happened to him? He fought down his panic, it would not do to lose control now. They all ought to disapparate to the manor now. The Dark Lord had risen again along with his followers and no way was he going to forgive Narcissa her betrayal. He looked at his wife who too was searching frantically for Draco.

"Cissy," he whispered, and saw her eyes widen slightly, it was very rarely that he called her this in front of others. "Cissy," he began again, "you disapparate to the manor and get ready to leave, I'll follow as soon as I find Draco. We have to leave this country."

She looked at him and he saw the fatigue in her eyes. "I am not leaving without the two of you. We will leave together."

"Cissy why don't you understand?" his voice had risen.

"No Lucius," in contrast her voice had gone soft, as she turned to look at him, "you try to understand. You know what Draco and I suffered when you were in Azkaban? Every second of the day, I thought about you chained and fettered, surrounded by those dementors. I could not sleep, could not eat, could not do anything, felt so helpless. I would look at the Bella, the insanity in her eyes and wonder whether Azkaban was doing the same to you, fear that when I met you , you would be a stranger to me…and then I could not breathe, all I wanted was to be near to you, hold you so as not to lose you…." She choked, unable to go on.

He looked at her nonplused, one part of him wanted to hold her tight, to assure her….

"I cannot bear to be away from you Lucius. Whatever happens, I will not leave you," she said after a while more to herself than to him as he still stood fixed. Oh how he wanted to take her in his arms, wipe those tears off her face, smother her with kisses…but this was a public place, these gestures, these emotions, these feelings were to be displayed in privacy. A feeling of helplessness stole over him, Salazar he could not even console his wife, could not even tell her how much he loved her, appreciated her… to his horror he found that his eyes were becoming wet. He blinked once, twice…

"Cissy…Cissy…Narcissa…"A voice, hesitant, faltering, doubtful.

Narcissa quickly wiped the tears of her cheeks as she turned towards the speaker…her eyes opened wide, the words formed and reformed in her mouth…and then she could not control herself as she threw herself against the dark-haired man, tremulously smiling at her: "Reggie, Reg..oh Reggie."

Lucius looked on as her cousin hugged her back. He wished that it came easily to him too, the throwing off of restrains, making spontaneous gestures. It was the Black blood in her veins that made Cissy impulsive, being a Malfoy meant control and restrain and…

"Lucius?" There was a question in Black's voice and this revealed to him what a sight he presented to others. The always immaculately dressed Lucius Malfoy was right now dressed in robes that were more like rags, his cheeks unshaven, his hair uncombed, his eyes puffed. He who always stood ramrod straight, now seemed to be skulking. Salazar help him.

"Regulus Black," he nodded and extended his hand.

"Lucius," the other one had taken a step forward as if about to hug him. Instinctively, Lucius took a step back. Black stopped, nodded as if in understanding, and took his outstretched hand.

"I..I cannot believe it," Narcissa voice was shaking, the tears were back in her eyes, "We searched everywhere for you, where had you disappeared? Merlin do you know aunt went simply crazy …and uncle so heart-broken…."As if to reassure herself that it was not a figment of her imagination, she hugged him once again.

"Father, mother, are they…?" Black asked hesitantly.

"I am sorry but they are dead," it was Lucius who answered since Narcissa seemed incapable of speech. Black's shoulders sagged. For a minute or two there was silence and then Narcissa spoke, her voice trembling, "But if …you can come back…then perhaps they too…."

"Cissy," he had to speak, "Dumbledore said that those who died unnatural deaths."

Narcissa looked at him then at Black who mumbled, "What is happening? I simply cannot make any sense of it. Will you please explain."

She took hold of his arm, "Reggie I do not understand it myself…but I'll try to explain…and I think we need to sit down." Turning towards Lucius, she added, "Find Draco, I'll be here." Lucius nodded and moved on. Where the hell was the boy? Had something happened to him. Salazar.

The Dark Lord had turned out to be a surprisingly good teacher and he himself was a quick learner. In a few days he had learnt the art of flying and a couple of weeks later, he had mastered it. What a heady feeling it was when he had flown for the first time. Riding on the winds, seeing the ground from afar and the clouds so near. Was this the feeling that Deadalus also felt when he rose towards the sky? Afloat, for some moments he had been able to forget his life, the burden of being a spy, the hatred of others, his miserable existence, his father's words, Dumbledore's order that had ripped his soul apart, Lily's contempt, the constant humiliation at the hands of Potter and Black …and now they were back, with a jolt he was back in the present….and shivering. He had to get away. There was no way out. Putting every ounce of energy he flew towards his home…

Somebody pulled at him so sharply that Draco almost screamed. He looked up. "Father," he whispered.

"Where were you Draco?" Lucius wanted to shake him. "Your mother and I were frantic with worry."

"I…,"Draco began. He wanted to tell everything: his panic at seeing Dumbledore, Professor Snape's erratic behaviour, the headmaster's chamber, the werewolf slobbering over his cub…he threw his arms round his father.

Lucius gasped and pulled out, "Draco what is the matter?" Draco's chest tightened and something prickled in his eyes. He shook his head. Lucius shook him by the shoulders, "Draco look up and answer me."

"Nothing father," he mumbled looking up.

"Draco what is in your hand? Whose wand are you carrying?"

"It is my own father. It simply mesmerized in front of me."

"But how can this be Draco? Your wand was taken by Potter, it was the one used by Potter to …"

"But father," he could not keep the excitement out of his voice, "you have got yours back too."

"What?"

"Yes see," he said taking out a wand which was sticking out of Lucius' robe, "didn't you notice?"

Lucius took it from his hand and felt it with a shaky hand as though not quite believing. "I put it in my pocket but did not notice."

Draco looked at his father. The tight feeling in his chest disappeared. He knew what it was to be a wizard without a wand. He knew how humiliated his father had been after he lost his wand, the kind of ridicule that he had faced. And yet now he had been so worried about him that he hadn't even registered the fact that his wand had been returned at him. Impulsively, he threw his arms around him once again and felt his father stiffen again but this time he was not letting go. After sometime he felt somebody ruffle his hair, "My Dragon." And Draco did not blink back the tears any longer.

A hush fell over the hall. It was as if everybody was holding his breath. A silence so thick you could cut it with a knife. Startled eyes looked at the scene unfolding in front of them. Voldemort had walked over to where Dumbledore as standing. The two wizards faced one other as all the voices died in their throats. People had pulled out of hugs and embraces and now stood immobile. Slowly Voldemort kneeled in front of Dumbledore and placed his wand at the other's feet…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I am indebted not only to J.K. Rowling but also to the numerous fanfiction writers.

The next update will take some time as I have an engagement and a wedding in my family.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAP 6: Fasting/Feasting**

**H**e was exhausted. Every thrust ahead was painful. He was losing height. Desperately he tried to concentrate, his lips tried to chant the mantra but the words would not come. He should not have tried this but what was the alternative. Disapparation? But he would have surely splinched himself and then who would have put him right? He might have turned into a cripple. The thought left him shuddering and he realized with a shock that he was plummeting down. What if the muggles were to make him out? Taking a deep breath he stopped his sharp descent. He really wasn't in a fit shape to try this, Nagini's venom was in his veins. Merlin knew why he was still alive. Dumbledore hadn't said anything about that. His eyes scanned the distance, where were those chimneys that no longer spiraled smoke? Mute witnesses to decay and desolation. A hot searing pain went through his body. And then he was hurtling down…

**S**itting comfortably by her father, Luna looked round the great hall. All around her, people were talking, chatting in groups. The hall was abuzz with laughter and conversation though of course there were also the occasional sniffles. She looked sideways at her father who was busy scribbling on paper. Thanks Merlin, Azkaban had left no noticeable effect on father. She had seen the insanity and wildness in the eyes of Bellatrix and Lucius Malfoy while in the dungeons of the Malfoy manor. The Dementors destroyed your equilibrium. As she watched, her father plucked a hair and transfigured into a sheet of parchment, his quill writing like mad all the time. She peered over and read what he had written:

…_to everyone's amazement and horror, Dumbledore took the kneeling wizard by the shoulders and made him rise._

"_You won. I bow to you," said Riddle looking squarely in Dumbledore's face._

"_No Tom, not me but love, goodness, and light have won." Dumbledore's voice, soft and gentle, as though speaking to an errant child rather than to the most feared dark wizard of our times. Then he bent down and picked up Riddle's wand and handed it over to him as the whole hall alternatively gasped and gagged._

Gasped and gagged, Luna could hardly control the laughter bubbling within her. It had been incredible, the way Professor Dumbledore had not only forgiven Voldemort but also shielded him and his Death-Eaters from the anger of the crowd. She peered once again, and yes, her father had written that speech down as the wizards clamoured for the blood of Voldemort and his followers:

"_Do you think it is the death of Tom and his followers that you want? Will putting them to death satisfy you? But why this thirst for revenge? Whose death will you be avenging? Haven't your loved ones come back to you? Are they not standing next to you? Even those whom you had lost in the first war? Do you think there is no purpose behind it? Will you let blood flow on this happiness of yours? Wizardkind has been given a golden chance to forgive, forget, and move on in harmony and in love. Do you want to destroy this unique and priceless chance because you could not let go of your grudges…"_

Not perhaps the most impressive speech ever, Luna thought but definitely effective. Everybody had sort of mumbled assent and if on cue tables full of fragrantly steaming dishes had appeared in front of them.

"_Eat and enjoy,"_ Dumbledore's voice had filled the air, _"discussions can be held later. The wards have been put round Hogwarts, nobody can now leave this place without_ _having his fill."_ With this he had led a bewildered looking Voldemort to the tables.

She took out a pair of special glasses from the pocket of her robes. There at the head of the table she could see the professor talking to the wizards round him. She could make the leonean mane of Rufus Scrimgeour; the dark, intense face of Kingsley Shakelbolt; the teacher of transfiguration Professor McGonagall; and the DADA professor of her third year, the one who had a magical eye. He seemed most agitated as he kept on gesturing with his fork towards Voldemort who still had a bewildered look about him.

**T**hanks Merlin, not only were there no muggles in the street he crashed into but it was one near to his home. However he had definitely broken something. Every step that he took was immensely painful. But the healing charms could wait till he reached home. Home, a small wry smile came on his face. Never had he called the place at Spinner's End _home_ with such feeling. Never had he desired to be within it with such longing. When had it ever felt like a home? The image of his father and mother engaged in a slanging match rose before his eyes as he himself cowered behind the door. For a brief moment, he had thought Hogwarts to be his home, before Lily went away and he himself became a pawn in a game. The pain flamed in his body so much that he faltered and almost fell. Silly dreams. Lily as the professor of Potions, he as the DADA one, sharing and making a home in Hogwarts. Like all dreams to crush under Lily's well-shod feet as she took the vows with Potter.

**L**una shifted her glance, wizards both Dark and Light were gathered round the various tables. Her glance fell at two in a corner, an elder wizard was glaring at a younger one who was trembling all over. She had seen the elder one somewhere but could not quite recall. An elf was latched on to the younger one, holding him tightly and shielding him it seemed from the wrath of the other. Bemused, Luna turned her glance to look at the right side. She almost blanched. The Slytherin goon Goyle was leaning forward and asking a question right in the face of the other one, Crabbe, who for his part looked totally disoriented. Two men who could only have been their fathers were sitting close to them. She shuddered just a little remembering what these two had done under the Carrows to the students at Hogwarts this year. Where was their leader, that ghost like Malfoy? She gave another involuntary shudder as she remembered her days in the dungeons of the manor.

The next moment her eyes lit up. A little further on Cho was holding on to the arms of a boy as if she would never let go. The boy seemed embarrassed yet was comforting the crying Cho. She had seen Cho crying so many times since the tri-wizard tournament. So Diggory was back. It was wonderful, Luna had always felt awful for Cho and thought that she deserved more sympathy than she had got from Harry. But now Cho would not be lonely any longer. She did not know how all this had happened but she was so very-very glad about it. A fuzzy kind of warmth settled in her stomach.

**A** hand, ice-cold, clutched his insides. First the burning sensation, now this ice cold one. He stopped dead, unable to put his next foot forward. Come on, he urged himself, it is only a couple of steps away. But his traitorous feet refused to move. Come on, he bit his lower lip, but the cold would not go away. He started shivering. What if anybody came this way and saw him in this petrified state? The image of Lily melting in the arms of her husband and son started playing repeatedly in his mind. Merlin, why had he thought of those dreams with Lily? The two of them making new potions working side by side in the laboratory; discussing books while sitting in their study while a fire blazed in the background; he himself inventing new hexes and curses while Lily scolded him for being so juvenile; Lily in the kitchen preparing a new dish while he laid down the table…his legs were trembling so much now that he could stand no longer. Such commonplace dreams and even these could not come true…. Just a couple of steps more. Mustering all his strength, he put one foot forward.

**F**lushed with happiness, Luna let her eyes wander more. Something silver glinted. She peered at that man with the silver arm, the one who had come to the Malfoy dungeons. He was shuddering violently. Tears were running thickly down his face. She did not like to see grown men cry, so she shifted her eyes. Two blonde pigtails seemed to be making a flurry of a movement. Her senior from Hufflepuff, Hannah Abbot, was clutching the hands of a woman while all the while her head bobbed up and down. The warm feeling grew within her. So Hannah had got back her mother. Suddenly an idea shook her up. What about her own mother? Will she also come back? "Dad do you think…"

**H**is feet carried him forward. He was standing in front of the door. A spell and the door opened. With a cry, he lurched forward and fell through the doorway. The door clicked shut behind him. He had come away from them all. The world did not matter to him anymore.

**L**una's question never got completed. Dumbledore suddenly stood up and the hall became silent as he detailed a plan about a project for the _erstwhile_ (Luna noticed the special emphasis he put on this word) Death-Eaters, some sort of a voluntary community service that would help them in getting rid of their prejudices and help them make a clean start. Dumbledore's voice full of passion carried over to them all, "This project will be…"

"FOR THE GREATER COMMON GOOD.?!"

As one man, all the wizards turned towards the entrance where an old wizard, wizened with age, stood. His gaze, sardonic and bemused, concentrated solely on Dumbledore. In the hush that fell over the hall, Luna felt a chill slip down her spine. For the third time that day, Luna shuddered…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: This chapter took longer than I either anticipated or wanted. Actually another story- idea kind of took hold of me. It is a Draco-centric fic, where Draco is released after a decade in Azkaban and then encounters Harry. It is titled **A Life Lived Vicariously** and I have posted the first chapter. Unlike this fic, it is rated M. Now I hope to write the 2 fics simultaneously.

I need your help regarding a couple of points.

What month is it when Harry defeats Voldemort?

Have the students like Dean, Seamus, etc. taken their seven year NEWTS?

Did Draco have the death mark or not?

Those of you who are reading this fic, plz do answer. From the next chap this story gains momentum.


	7. Chapter 7

This chapter is dedicated to** kaillinne aram**i and **Theowyn of HPG** for taking the trouble to answer my questions.

**Chapter 7: Ten Days Later**

7.1

**S**omething pale and white on the edge of his consciousness. The floor had turned warm and comfortable. Hands holding him up as something was poured down his throat. He almost gagged and threw out the liquid, but the next moment something warm settled in his body. Somebody calling out his name. He wanted to open his eyes but he was already drifting off…

7.2

The aroma of something tasty wafted from the kitchen as Harry woke up. He grinned to himself as he yawned and stretched. The beginning of another glorious day. Not wanting to waste a minute more he got up and dashed into the bathroom. Half an hour later he bounded his way to the kitchen. Sure enough, mum was in the kitchen making yet another delicious breakfast for him.

"Good Morning, mum," he said, making his way towards her.

Lily whirled around and hugged him tight. "Good morning, son."

"Can poor old dad also have a hug?" James Potter said in a mock plaintive voice as he entered the kitchen. Laughing, Harry withdrew from Lily and rushed towards his father and was immediately engulfed in his arms.

"Wish mum too would give poor dad a hug," James spoke in the same plaintive voice. With an indulgent shake of the head, Lily moved towards them and hugged her husband and son close.

Caught in the warmth and love of his mum and dad, Harry felt on top of the world. He snuggled closer to them. The three of them would have stood like this indefinitely had not the smell of something burning made Lily break away from them with a muttered exclamation. Looking at Lily's crestfallen face as she took out a burnt pie from the oven, James laughed and said, "Really Lily, why do you bother doing it the muggle way anyways. Just use magic for cooking…"

"James Potter, let me tell you," Lily glared at him, "that I like to cook for my son with my hands rather than with a wand."

"My son! I think he is as much mine as yours and I..."

Harry watched with a sinking feeling. His father and mother were fighting. Did they not like each other? He remembered the contemptuous way Lily had spoken to James when they were fifth-formers.

Something of what Harry was feeling must have shown on his face because suddenly Lily was next to him, putting her arms round his shoulder, "What is the matter son?" Harry looked at the ground.

"What is the matter son?" it was James now as he approached Harry from the other side.

As Harry shuffled his feet, Lily said, "Wait a minute, is it…are you thinking that James and I do not love each other?" Harry mumbled in reply.

"Oh for Merlin's sake," James ruffled Harry's hair affectionately, "Harry we have explained this to you. All this is just good-natured bantering."

"Oh Harry," Lily said in good-natured exasperation, "don't you pull the legs of your friends?" She waited till Harry looked up and nodded in affirmation before adding, "Your dad and I indulge in the same. It doesn't mean we are fighting."

"Honest," James said as he bent on one knee and dramatically and took Lily's hand, "I, James Potter from the most noble house of the Potters, do honestly confirm that I love, adore, and cherish my wife and the mother of my son, Lily potter nee Evans." Putting his face forward he kissed the hand that he held feverently.

Lily blushed as red as her hair as she slowly made James rise, "And I Lily Potter also solemnly affirm that I love, adore, and cherish my husband and the father of my son, James Potter of the most noble house of the Potters despite his tendency to be a prat most of the time."

Harry snorted and James looked most disgruntled. Before he could voice his protest, however, Lily kissed him on the lips thus effectively silencing him. Harry could not help but snort again; his father had the most gob-smacked look. Lily turned towards him and opened her arms wide for him and he ran towards her. "Harry dear," he heard her say, "your father and I really love each other. We have explained this to you."

"Yes I know," Harry mumbled, safe and warm against her chest, "but I don't know what happens to me. I have found you and it is so incredible that at times I simply cannot believe it. Sometimes I think that you will simply be taken away from me and I…" His body shuddered and he could not continue.

"What do you think we feel Harry? The last time I saw you, you were a baby in a crib. Now I find you almost a young man and I think of all the years that I have missed watching you grow up…and then I think I should not even mind that lest this also be taken away from me…Lily too was trembling now and her voice was full of tears.

"Hey you two, do stop it," James' arms were round them both. "Let's enjoy what we have right now rather than regretting what we could not have. Right?" With a shaky breath, Lily disengaged herself from both and said, "I better look at that breakfast." She pecked on Harry's cheek and moved towards the oven. "Are you okay son?" James asked, his voice full of concern. Harry nodded his head, not trusting his voice and moved towards the table.

"Incidentally," James said in an overtly loud voice, "can anybody please explain why muggles pull one another's legs, why not hands, arms, ears, nose…"

Harry's laughter filled the air as Lily rolled her eyes and said, "Pureblood prat."

7.3

Harry smacked his lips. Scrumptious, the pie that his mother had prepared.

"Have another piece," Lily said.

"I'll burst if I have another bite."

"Nonsense, you should eat more. You are too thin."

"Thin! Mum please. I have done nothing except eat and eat and eat."

"Well, if Harry doesn't want it, I'll like to have it. Looks too tempting." A voice said from the doorway.

"Sirius." The three of them exclaimed together as Sirius entered and hugged them all.

"So Lily can I have a piece of that pie. It looks as delectable as you."

"Excuse me," Lily said placing her hand on her hips, "do I look like a pie to you?"

"Not any pie, dear Lily," Sirius replied, "but one that is making my mouth water. One that has made my stomach grumble. One that has been prepared by these beautiful hands of yours." Bending forward, Sirius grabbed Lily's hands and kissed them.

"Lil, give him a piece before he slobbers all over you," James grinned.

Laughing and shaking her head, Lily placed a plate in front of him. Smugly, Sirius bit into it. The next instant, however, he slid down from his chair onto the ground rolling in agony, the pie still clutched in his hand.

"Sirius," the three of them exclaimed as they rushed forward. "What's the matter?"

Sirius only moaned in reply.

"Where does it hurt, Sirius?" James voice was high with anxiety.

"Everywhere," Sirius said sitting up. "How is it that you get such delicious food? It is just not fair. It is mighty painful, let me tell you."

"YOU!" James roared and charged towards Sirius, who in turn slided behind Lily.

"How dare you hide behind my wife's back?" James roared.

"Well I belong to a family of Slytherins, isn't it?" Sirius counter-questioned, still comfortably behind Lily, who Harry saw was barely able to suppress her laughter.

"Lily, move aside," James said.

"Lily as a true Gryffindor you will not," Sirius said calmly munching on his pie.

"Stop it!" Lily exclaimed, peals and peals of laughter escaping from her mouth. "Oh Merlin!" Soon James and Sirius joined her. Harry realized that he too was laughing uproariously.

So many years," Lily exclaimed shaking her head, " and it seems like it was only yesterday you were indulging in pranks like this."

"For you it might be yesterday," Sirius said standing up, his mood somber. "For me it seems like an eternity. In Azkaban…"

Before he could finish his sentence however, James had put an arm round his shoulders. A moment of silence later, Lily caught James other hand and he pulled her in that awkward embrace. Harry's eyes misted over. As quietly as possible, he turned on his heels and went out.

7.4

"Harry! Harry!" His mother's voice, frantic with worry, reached him. He rushed inside and collided with her, hard. "Ooof," both of them exclaimed loudly as James and Sirius rushed out. "Harry where were you?" Lily said as soon as she had collected her breath.

"Mum I was just…"

"Why did you leave the room?" it was James now.

"I er…"Harry turned red. How was he to explain that he had left them because he had felt like he had been intruding.

"I know it is foolish of me," Lily seemed to be speaking more to herself than to them, "but I don't know what happens. I mean…I looked up and saw that you were not there and ….and I thought that you had disappeared…..that I'll never see you again….." She stopped abruptly.

" I think what we all need is a strong " Sirius began, " er…butterbeer," he finished lamely as Lily glared at him.

"Tea I believe would be better." Lily remarked with a decisive finality having recovered by now.

James turned towards Sirius, who looked most disgruntled, "I tell you, these muggles have a fetish for tea." He raised his hand as Lily walked towards him determinedly, "Hey, hey it was just a joke. I am very fond of muggles. Swear. Ain't I visiting my dear sister-in-law tomorrow?"

It was very silly but all of them were laughing at once.

Harry suddenly recalled what Hermione had written in the owl that he had received yesterday from Australia: _It is very strange but often we are laughing at the silliest of things. It seems as though we do not need a reason to laugh, or cry for that matter. Yesterday, for instance, Fred made some silly remark and Percy boxed him on the ear, and burst out crying. It would have been very embarrassing but for the fact that almost all of us were laughing and crying at the same time. George went and hugged Fred and then Bill was holding George, Percy, and Fred in his arms. And we were all smiling while all the time tears ran down our faces. Harry all this seems so melodramatic while writing down but I tell you all this happens regularly…._

Harry was jolted from his reverie as a loud guffaw came from Sirius. His father and godfather were sitting on the sofa while the noises in the kitchen told him that mum was preparing tea. Harry too sat down on a chair watching James and Sirius. The tension and fine lines that Harry had seen on Sirius' face had almost disappeared. He looked happy and without a care in the world. His father's face was all agog too as he listened intently to whatever Sirius was saying. Harry felt something warm and comfortable steal over him.

7.5

As Harry placed the cups in the sink, he heard the door-bell ring. Remus, he smiled to himself and sure enough, a moment later he heard Remus' warm voice as he greeted his parents and Sirius.

"And where is Harry?"

"Over here," he said walking out of the kitchen and into Remus' embrace. For a moment, Remus and Tonks lying unmoving on the ground flashed through his mind and his clutch tightened somewhat. Remus hugged back tightly too as though in understanding

"So is everybody ready?" Remus asked as Harry and he moved apart.

"Remus have something before we leave, it is going to be a long day."

"Please Lily. I am full. The amount that I am made to eat nowadays." Remus gave a theatrical looking shudder. He really looked better fed and in better health, Harry noticed. The tired, exhausted look in his eyes had vanished. Now the hazel eyes glowed. There was no doubt about it, Remus Lupin was a happy man. But then even Sirius did not have that kind of sullen air that he used to have earlier. And his mother and father, Harry mused turning towards them, well he had never seen them in person. No of course, he had seen them, he mentally corrected himself, as a very young child. But then since he had no recollection of that time, it was as good as having never seen them except in photographs. Whatever, Harry gave himself a mental shake, his parents also virtually glowed with happiness.

"Dreaming of something pleasant, Harry?" His father's voice cut through his thoughts.

"Er no," he stammered vainly trying to wipe a goofy grin from his face.

"Perhaps our young hero is thinking of a young lady." Sirius drawled.

"Sirius," Harry muttered aghast, as the other three looked at him with bemused questioning expressions.

"Well, since your two friends are so enamoured of each other, I wondered whether you too, you know." Sirius winked at him.

Harry tried to look offended but Ginny's image rose in his mind and the colour rose in his cheeks.

"Got you," Sirius exclaimed triumphantly.

"Please can we just leave," Harry was sure his face was an unbecoming tomato by this time.

Sirius seemed about to say something but Remus checked him by holding Harry's arm and saying loudly, "So onto Godric's Hollow."

The last thing Harry noticed as he did a side-apparation with Remus was his parents exchanging amused glances. The colour in his cheeks rose even higher.

7.6

He opened his eyes Blinked, shut them and then opened them again. He was no longer in his own home. With a start, he tried to sit up. Two arms propped him up as a voice said "Severus easy." He looked up: a pale, pointed face crowned by pale silver hair.

"Lucius?"

"Thanks to Salazar, you are fine Severus."

"What are you doing over here? Where exactly am I?"

"At the manor…"

"Manor? What am I doing over here? I was at home."

"Yes I know. I brought you over here."

"Brought me? How come and why don't I remember any of this?"

"Severus don't get so agitated. I went to your home. Salazar, you gave me a scare. You were unconscious with almost no pulse. I wanted to take you to St. Mungo's but you were not even in a condition to be moved. So I did a few diagnostic charms, fed you some potions, and then when your condition improved somewhat, I brought you over here. Do you have any idea how much of poison was there in your system?" By the end of it Lucius' voice seemed to fracture.

"But why, why were you at my home in the first place?" He asked after a few moments of silence.

"Draco told me that you had not been very well on that day in Hogwarts. And then I thought…well I thought with her coming back you might..." Lucius' voice trailed off.

Severus suddenly realized that he had a splitting head ache. And there was a vile taste in his mouth. "You had no right," he whispered.

"Well what was I to do? Leave you in that condition."

"It would have been better."

"Better for whom?"

"For all of us perhaps."

"You don't really mean this Severus, do you?"

"What do you mean I don't mean it?" He was angry now. Angry and spitting. "Of course I mean it. Why did you have to come to my place and then pour your vile potions down my throat? Couldn't you just have left me to rest…."

"And rot?"

"Yes rot. Get it now. I don't need saving…."

"Who am I to save you Severus? Did Dumbledore save you?"

"You…How dare you…Just leave me alone, Lucius."

As Lucius got up, he grimaced, and Severus took his first real look at him. Even through the glamour that Lucius was wearing, he could make out the cuts and bruises on his face.

"There is a vial on your bed-stand Severus, if you want to, drink the potion in it. Your system has to be purged of all the poison. I tried getting a medi-wizard but no one was interested in coming to the home of a Death Eater. I think you are strong enough to go to St. Mungo's. I will get a portkey ready. You can go to the hospital, but if you want to go back to your home, I'll not stop you." With this, Lucius was limping away.

At the doorway, he turned and said, "Perhaps there will not be any other opportunity so please accept my thanks and gratitude for what you did for my wife, my son, and for me. Thank you, Sev."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Hi **Choirsinger**, hope you liked Harry's interaction with James and Lily.

Please send your suggestions, reviews, comments


	8. Chapter 8 An Age Later

**Chapter 8: An Age Later**

**8.1**

Lucius' words reverberated in the room. He put his hand on his ears, trying desperately to shut off the words.

_They were in the first year and Lily was in a glum mood._

"_I do not know what to do? Tuney just doesn't respond to my letters." She sniffed._

"_Let her sulk. She is just jealous of the fact that she cannot do magic." He snarled. He hated her tears and hated that muggle sister of hers who could cause her such distress._

"_How can you say something like this?" She flared up. "She is my sister. I hate the fact that she dislikes me."_

"_Why does it bother you so much? After all she is just a muggle…"_

"_What do you mean just a muggle?" Her hands were on her hips and her eyes hard._

"_Er…I…"_

"_You make it sound as muggles are nothing but crawling worms that you would like to pound and make a potion of. Let me tell you that my parents are muggles." She flounced off._

"_I was not insulting your parents." He protested at her retreating back._

"_And so is your father for that matter." She threw over her shoulder._

_He stood rooted to the spot, wretched and miserable._

_That night, he turned and tossed in the bed while her eyes hard and narrow appeared to glare at him in the dark. By morning, however, an idea had occurred to him. As soon as possible he rushed off to Professor Slughorn who gave him the permission to use the potions lab. There were only two days left for the Christmas break and he forgot everything as he slaved over the new project._

_There was only an hour left before the students left for the station to take the train when he approached her tentatively._

"_What is it?" She asked her voice still hard._

"_I...I want to show you something."_

"_Show it then."_

"_Come with me."_

"_Where do you want to take her Snivellus?" James Potter's voice carried over from where he was standing with his cronies._

"_It is none of your business." He shouted, time was running out._

"_Really." Potter sauntered over with cronies in tow._

"_Oh my my, something stinks." Black exclaimed wrinkling his nose in disgust. He flushed. He had been so busy that he had not even taken bath for the past two days. And he had been working with potions, some of which were foul. And his cleaning charms were not up to the mark, anyways._

"_You mean more than usual." Potter said as all four of them dissolved into raucous laughter._

"_Come on Severus." Lily said holding his wrist and pulling him. He noticed the way laughter died from Potter's face and smirked._

"_What is it?" Lily asked as they entered an empty room._

"_You told me that your sister did not write to you."_

"_It did not seem to bother you."_

_He took out the sheaf of parchments and quills. "These parchments have been dipped in a special potion and these quills have a special fluid. When she writes on them both the parchments and ink will change colour." He demonstrated. Immediately the parchment changed from white to blue and yellow words appeared on it. She looked interested. "Further, the moment she writes down a noun, basically the name of a thing or person, a picture of the same will appear alongside. For instance if she writes Lily," he continued and wrote Lily, immediately a lily in full bloom and red in colour appeared on the parchment alongside the word. She gasped. _

"_She can change the colour too." He said tapping the red lily with the quill. Now it was yellow in colour._

"_Let me try. Let me try." She almost snatched the quill from his hand and wrote Petunia. At once a picture of the plant appeared alongside._

"_Oh Tuney will be so happy." She said, happiness in each and every syllable as she bent and wrote on the parchment. Glittering stars, burning sun, blushing rose, majestic lion…all appeared on the parchment. _

"_Oh Severus, this is wonderful." She looked up at him, her eyes glittering and face all shining. His breath caught in his throat. Suddenly, she stood on her toes and pecked him on the cheek. "You are a real friend." And he was floating on air. She gave a squeal then, murmured something about the time and went rushing towards the door, the parchments and quills in her hands. At the door, she stopped, looked back and said, "Thank you, Sev."_

_It was only when his stomach started grumbling loudly that he finally made a move. It did not matter that he had not eaten anything for the past two days. It did not matter that his robe was full of stains. It did not matter that he had used his entire quota of parchments and quills for the year. It did not matter that his mother would not buy more for him till next year. It did not matter that his parents had not called him for Christmas. All that mattered was her sparkling eyes and delighted laughter. As his feet echoed loudly in the lonely corridors, he whooped and jumped: It was going to be a lovely Christmas._

And now an age later, he put his hands on to his ears, trying desperately to shut off the words as they reverberated all round him.

**8.2**

Limping slightly, Lucius made his way across the manor. He would not admit it to anybody but he was exhausted and scared. First, his incarceration at Azkaban where he Dementors almost drove him mad, then the sadistic lunacy of the Dark Lord, then all those strange happenings, and finally finding Severus almost dead.

Narcissa was engaged in a conversation with Rudholphus and now looked up as he neared them. "How is he?"

"Better." He replied, sinking down on a chair too. "But adamant. Insists on going back to his house." He picked up a small crystal vase from the table, intending to enchant it so to make it a portkey.

Narcissa spoke in an upset voice. "But we cannot allow him. He needs proper treatment and care."

"Don't I know it? But you know how he is. One simply cannot persuade him. And what do we say anyways? You made him make that unbreakable vow and now all the concern will look nothing but hypocrisy."

It was Rudholphus who broke the silence that descended on them. "Lucius have you thought of what to do next?"

"What have you decided?"

"Well Bella and I had a talk about it and we think that it would be best if we enrolled for Dumbledore's project once Bella has recovered somewhat."

"How is she feeing now?'

"Better but well… she needs to rest."

He contemplated the distance in silence for some moments before saying, "So you have decided to do that community service as he called it."

"Yes Lucius. And very frankly what is the option anyways?" He rolled up the left sleeve of his robe and there was the dark mark in all its ugliness. "With this, who will give us any chance? Dumbledore has pointed out a way otherwise I am sure, we would have been torn apart by now."

He turned towards Narcissa. "What do you think?"

"I agree with Rudholphus. Lucius, there is simply no way out. We were fools to follow the Dark Lord anyways. An insane, mad-man who was defeated by a mere boy!"

"He had ideas." Rudholphus' voice sounded almost wistful.

"Please Rudholphus. How can you even say that?" Narcissa's voice had risen. "Nothing but a megalomaniac."

"Lucius what do you think?" Rudholphus asked, turning towards him. "Will the two of you also accompany us?"

"I really do not know." He shrugged. "It is good strategy, no doubt. It might help us salvage a lot many things but …"

"It is not strategy." Rudholphus' voice had risen and he was leaning forward aggressively. Lucius' eyebrow shot up. The other man suddenly jumped up from the chair. "You will not understand, perhaps." He started pacing. "You both know how much I love Bella. Have always loved her. I…I..gave in to everything that she wanted. The Dark Lord fell and we were devastated. We went to the Longbottoms. You know what we did. I did all that because I just wanted her to be happy. And then of course we were sent to Azkaban. And then finally when we broke free, I suddenly realised that the woman who was my wife was practically a stranger to me. Captivity did that to her. It is very easy to lose one's balance over there. Lucius you will understand, you have been there…"

"What is your point?" Lucius asked coldly. How dare Rudholphus remind him of those humiliating days and in front of Narcissa too?

"We hardly spent any time together. We were pretty young when we went to Azkaban. And over there we had little contact and then when we came out, Bella was virtually a stranger to me. All she could talk of was of the Dark Lord. And I simply did not know what to do. Of course I was also devoted to the Dark Lord but for her it bordered on mania. And I watched as the distance between us widen. Then all that happened in Hogwarts. And when she returned I thought we have been given a second chance. I should not throw it away. We will atone for whatever we did wrong and start anew. Let us suffer as long as it gives us a chance to rediscover the ardour that we had for each other…." His voice trailed off.

Lucius did not know what to say. Rudholphus had always been taciturn and now this rambling speech. It was Narcissa who spoke "I agree Rudholphus. Perhaps all of us need a new perspective and this scheme of Dumbledore's might help us in gaining that."

"Bella also seems willing though I do not know whether it was for the same reason as mine or whether she just wants to follow the Dark Lord." Rudholphus looked wretched as he threw himself back in the chair. "Sometimes all I wish is a little home, a caring wife, and …a child… just like your Draco." His voice petered out wistfully.

Lucius turned to his wife. " That reminds me of what I have wanted to discuss with you, Cissy. Have a word with Draco. He spends all his time moping in the library. It is not healthy for a child. I am sure that even now he will be over there." He clapped his hands, immediately an elf appeared before them. "Call Master Draco."

The elf bowed and disapparated.

**8.3**

"Professor Snape."

He looked up. Draco was standing at the foot of his bed.

"Sir, father has sent this for you." There was a vase in his hands. "It will become activated the moment you want it."

"Hand it over."

"But sir, where will you go? I mean…you are in no condition to travel…you need to rest and…."

"I don't think what I plan to do is of any concern to you. Mr. Malfoy." He bit each and every word.

Draco gasped. "Sir are you angry with me?"

"What gave you that idea, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Sir you are really angry, aren't you? I was just trying to help. I mentioned to father that you did not look very well the other day…"

"Mr. Malfoy," he snapped, cutting him short. "What gave you the idea that you are my guardian?"

"Not guardian sir. Just worried about you…" Draco gulped.

He did not want a repeat of the conversation he had already had with Lucius. "Hand the portkey to me."

"Sir you really are no….." Draco trailed off as Severus gave him his most baleful stare and handed over the vase to him. The moment the vase was given to him, Severus shrugged off the sheets and stood up. Too quickly perhaps, because for a moment the room swam in front of him. The next moment, however he had steadied himself. Draco who had thrust out his arms in order to steady him, immediately withdrew them. Severus' lips curled up in a sneer.

"I.. I wanted to thank you sir." Draco spoke in a rush. Severus' eyebrow shot up. "I did not realise earlier…I thought you were a Death Eater and thus what you had done was to please the Dark Lord….but after hearing that you were a spy….I…I realised that you were with Professor Dumbledore all along and that you…you…kill..killed him just to save me…."Draco's voice sank into a whisper and then died out altogether.

There was silence in the room save for the agitated breathing of them both. There was a flash of green light and a puppet like figure went over the parapet. Something vibrated in his hand and he muttered home. The last thing he saw as he was pulled away were Draco's eyes gleaming silver.

**8.4**

It had become dark when they all apparated back to the Burrow from Godric's Hollow.

"Thank Merlin it is over." James announced as he sank down on the sofa. "Harry aren't the Weasleys returning tomorrow?"

Harry nodded in reply. The Weasleys along with Hermione had gone off to Australia the very next day after the battle. Hermione had been worried about her parents and the Weasleys wanted to take a holiday. Percy had returned to the fold and Fred had returned from the cold. They had asked the others also to accompany them. But James and Lily wanted to set their own house in order as soon as possible and so had declined. Remus wanted to spend time with his own family and Sirius of course would not go without James. Molly and Arthur had invited James and Lily to stay in their home, the Burrow, till they had renovated their own at Godric's Hollow.

"I think we will be able to shift tomorrow." Lily said as she acciod snacks and hot cups of tea for everyone. (Harry noted that Sirius looked disgruntled). "Merlin, it would be good to return to our own home."

Harry felt something warm and comfortable steal over him. Home. His own home. He looked around at the Burrow. Yes, he had spent some wonderful moments of his life over here. If there had been a home for him, outside Hogwarts, it had been this. But now he had another one. One that he would share with his father and mother.

"Well I must be off." Remus said, putting down his cup and standing up. " I'll come at the same time tomorrow."

"But really Remus," Lily protested, "we will manage. I feel so guilty. You ought to be spending time with Tonks and Teddy."

Remus snorted in good-natured exasperation. "Oh come on Lily, we have discussed this so many times. Do you think I want to miss out on renovating a house that holds so many fond memories for me?"

That was true, Harry mused. The renovation at home was full of "_Do you remember…._?"

"Lily actually that's a little mean." Sirius drawled out. "Now when the work is over and Remus and I expect a warm and lavish house-warming party, you are asking him to stay away. Turning miserly in your old age. Tsk. Tsk."

Lily sputtered over her cup as the men dissolved in guffaws.

"I really must be off." Remus said as soon as he had recovered his breath. "Oh by the way Sirius, now that the work is more or less over, why don't you come over? Andromeda has been asking about you and Regulus."

All at once, the grin disappeared from Sirius' face. "Sirius." Remus said gently, laying a hand on the other man's shoulder. "It is over. He realised the errors of his way long back…"

"Oh please." Sirius said, irritably, shrugging off Remus' hand from his shoulder. "Don't you start now. I hear about how wonderful my brother is from my mother and that wretched house-elf on a secondly basis."

"Sirius, it is time to you resolved your differences with your brother." Lily's voice was gentle.

Before Sirius could snarl something in reply, there was a knock on the door and Remus went to open the door. He returned with a Ministry official in tow. The man bowed gravely and then said in a tone of reverence: "It is my good fortune to invite the chosen one (here he bowed again, towards Harry) and his family to a celebration organized by the Ministry tomorrow." With a flourish, he took out a parchment invite from his robes and handed it, reverentially to Harry. He bowed once again. It was all Harry could do to keep himself from laughing out loud.

"Accepted." James said, shortly. Harry suspected that his father too was having a problem keeping a straight face.

"Much obliged." The man said, bowing once again and again.

"I'll see you to the door." Remus said and almost led the man out. The moment, he heard the door close, Harry started laughing. Lily's voice pitched high, however cut it short.

"How could you accept it James? We are supposed to visit Tuney tomorrow."

"Oh we can always meet them some other day." James replied, carelessly, his eyes focused on the invitation.

"Other day!! Other Day!!!" Lily's voice had risen in incredulity. "We have already put it off once."

"It can't be helped, Lil." James was still focused on the invitation. Harry wished his father would at least look up.

"Why?" Lily said, biting each and every word. "Is it because she is my sister?"

James looked up then. "Don't be silly Lil."

"Silly! I am being silly! You are the one who is being insensitive."

"Insensitive! Me! Just because I am going to a party where they are going to honour my son!"

"What? That…That is not what I meant." Lily seemed to backtrack a little. Something cold touched Harry from the inside.

"Then what?"

"I mean...you did not even ask me once."

"What? You wanted me to take your permission to accept the invitation. I thought you would be delighted that they are honouring our son."

"Not that." Lily sat down unhappily on the sofa. " I am just as delighted as you are, obviously. Just that you could have asked me about whether I was alright with the change in our programme."

James stared at her incredulously and then glanced at Sirius, who shook his head in incomprehension.

"You know how I want to meet Tuney…and it has already been so many days." Lily stated a little defensively. "She took such good care of our Harry…"

"Oh stop it." Sirius spoke up now. "I can't understand how Lily even wants to visit her sister after the way she and her family treated Harry."

Harry groaned inwardly. He had not said much about his wretched condition at the Dursleys but trust Sirius to open this can of worms.

"What do you mean?" Lily's eyes had narrowed as she glared at Sirius. "Harry hasn't said anything."

"Well you ask him then and he will tell you about that precious sister of yours."

"She took care of him, brought him up." Lily virtually shouted.

"Care! If that was care, I do not know what neglect is." Sirius' voice too had risen.

"Harry," Lily said, turning towards him, her eyes wide. "What is Sirius saying?"

"I…" Harry gulped and faltered. "It is over…I mean, they did not like magic and…see it doesn't matter anymore."

"It matters." James spoke up now. "I think it is time we had a talk."

"Sirius come on." Sirius seemed reluctant but Remus took him by the arm and led him out.

"Now tell us." James said as the door closed behind the two men.

Harry took a deep breath. "Shall we sit down…."

**8.5**

Regulus Black waited at the table as he had done for the past so many days.

"Does Master Regulus want something else?" Kreacher bowed at his side.

Regulus sighed looking at the array of dishes laid in front of him. And this was just breakfast for Merlin's sake.

"No Kreacher this is more than sufficient."

"Why Master Regulus is not eating? He is not liking Kreacher's cooking any more. Oh Kreacher is…"

Before Kreacher could start banging his head at the opposite wall, however, Regulus caught him. "Stop it Kreacher. I told you not to do this anymore."

"Oh Master Regulus is so good…" Kreacher began.

"Oh my son, you are so awfully soft-hearted." His mother's portrait spoke up then.

"Ah! So the admiration club has started." Sirius' voice floated in the room as he came down the stairs.

Regulus flushed but before he could say anything, it was his mother who spoke again. "You learn something from Regulus, you blot on the name of Blacks."

"Indeed." Sirius' voice was heavy with sarcasm. "But just what exactly? To know-tow before a Half-blood maniac."

"You…" His mother screeched but Regulus had had enough of this scenario. "Please mother stop it." Thankfully his mother did.

"Why Regulus you surprise me, I thought you will be happy to hear your praises" Sirius sneered.

"Please Sirius, just drop it. We have both grown on lets have our breakfast."

"I am going to have it at the Burrow. The Weasleys are returning today and…"

"Blood Traitors!" Their mother screeched.

The slam of the door echoed loudly in the house as Sirius exited the house. Regulus put his head in his hands. It was awful. Just awful. He had never felt as desolate as he felt right at that moment. Sirius just did not have time for him. Right from his childhood, he had felt estranged from his brother. Much of it had been his fault, of course. He had believed too much in the purity of blood, of the superiority of the Pure bloods, had hated the muggles and muggle-born. But he had learnt his lesson. He looked at Kreacher standing disconsolately. Yes, this elf's impending death had taught him all about Voldemort. He shuddered with horror as the Inferies once again stretched their arms towards him. And then he was sinking, sinking in the water and…..

"Master Regulus. Master Regulus." Somebody was shaking him frantically. Kreacher. What was the matter?

"What?" He snapped.

"Master Regulus was screaming and shivering. Master Regulus is not well."

"I am perfectly fine Kreacher. It was just a nightmare."

"Look it is nothing Kreacher." He assured the distraught elf. "Sometimes I have these nightmares and…"

"Oh Kreacher is bad. Kreacher could not save Master Regulus."

"Kreacher listen to me. What happened wasn't your fault. And now I am fit and fine, so don't blame yourself. And another thing, do not mention my nightmares to anybody. Understood. To nobody." The last thing he wanted was pity from is brother.

"Kreacher will do as Master Regulus commands." Kreacher nodded tearfully. "But Master Regulus needs to take better care of his health. Master Regulus should have his breakfast."

"Yes. Yes." He moved hastily towards the table. He was hardly hungry but he did not want Kreacher to start beating himself again. The loneliness seemed to intensify with each bite that he took. No, he had to get out today. An idea suddenly stuck him. He could go to Cissy's home. Yes, he nodded his head resolutely. He had always been close to Cissy. Sirius would not like it, of course. He had never been fond of Bella or Cissy. But then Sirius had made it clear that he did not like him either. The food stuck in his throat….

**8.6**

Narcissa got up from the table, her arms outstretched, "Regulus! How wonderful." The next moment, she held him in a tight embrace. Regulus hugged her back tightly, all his doubts disappearing. The elf that had brought him to the sitting room, bowed and left the room.

"So what will you have?" Narcissa asked him when they disengaged.

"Nothing, please. I have had my breakfast."

"But you must eat Reg, you are so thin."

"Cissy, you haven't changed at all." He said, a smile breaking out. "You still mother me."

"Well somebody has too. What will aunt think of me?...Oh but she must be ecastic to have you back."

"She is. Though I wish others were too."

"What do you mean Reg? I am just so happy…."

"I was talking about Sirius." He had not wanted to but the bitterness had crept out.

There was a silence for a few minutes then Narcissa said, "Gryffindor Git."

"Cissy please don't state the obvious." And then both of them dissolved into laughter.

"Now tell me everything." Narcissa said as the laughter subsided.

"I will. But tell me where is Lucius?"

"In his library, where else?"

"Still pouring over his books with that 'Do not Disturb' expression?"

"What did you expect?"

"The same actually. And to tell you the truth it is very reassuring. Kind of comfortable to have a constant."

"And yet Sirius' attitude puts you off though that's also the same, a constant again."

He scowled and then tried to process all the things together.

"Do you want to fly?" Narcissa's question brought him back.

"Fly?"

"Yes dear on a broomstick."

Suddenly the idea of the wind whipping through his hair as he streamed forward seemed eminently desirable. He nodded in affirmation. However before they could step out there was a knock on the door and an elf entered. Narcissa's presence was required in the library. Regulus felt disappointed. Merlin how much time had passed since he rode on a broom.

"What could Lucius want?" Narcissa mused out aloud. Turning towards him, she perhaps guessed how disappointed he was. "Reg you please do some flying. Wobby will get you a broom."

"No Narcissa, I'll wait till you return."

"Wait, I have an idea!" Narcissa exclaimed excitedly. "Why don't you go flying with Draco? The boy has been moping a lot lately. The exercise will do him a lot of good. Wobby go call Master Draco at once." The elf bowed and disapparated and returned a e little later with Draco. The boy looked pale and washed out, Regulus mused, even as he returned his greeting. He did not look happy at the prospect of flying but gave in when his mother insisted.

As he rose in the air, Regulus sneaked a look at him. Despite the glamour, there were circles under his eyes and the eyes themselves were bloodshot. Obviously, he had not been sleeping properly. And he was way too thin. Regulus wondered what was worrying him so much…..

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Rather a long time in posting this. There is simply no excuse. And on top of it I have posted a new fic: **The Weasleys' New Servant** at the site. It is again Draco centric, and full of angst. However, unlike the other two I am writing, it is going to be relatively short. Do read it too. It will make my day. And of course, leave reviews for this too.

Thanx Kailline arami, Panther73110, Arabella Kye and Kaleidoscopicepic for reviwing.

Kailline arami, this is going to be a long fic and Draco plays a very important role. So don't worry there will be more of him as we proceed.

Kaleidoscopicepic, the last lines of the second chapter are spoken by Lily as she marches off with Petunia. However, they echo even in the present as with James and Harry round her, she does want Severus round her. He does not belong to her charmed circle, something that he realizes in the hall.


	9. Chapter 9: The Announcement

**A/N**: My sincere apologies for the delay in updating. Hope you are still reading the story though. There is one request, kindly send me some comment, even if it is just one word, to let me know that you are still interested in this.

**CHAPTER 9: THE ANNOUNCEMENT**

**9.1**

Sirius' bad mood disappeared the moment he apparated to the Burrow. The Weasleys were back and welcomed him warmly. Molly seemed relaxed; she did not have that harassed look that he remembered her having in the year they had all been at Grimmauld Palace. It was strange; he remembered everything; even his fall, but nothing after that. All he remembered was opening his eyes and finding himself in the Department of Mysteries. Before he could comprehend anything else, he had been whisked away to Hogwarts. Looking for familiar faces in the crowd, he had chanced upon Ron and Hermione. He had been surprised because they looked grown up and he had wondered. And then the revelation. Strange! Even James and Lily remembered the green light flashing towards them but nothing after that. They had reached the hall before him though and had been able to hear Dumbledore's words. Even more shocking was suddenly finding himself face to face with Regulus. It was all so inexplicable. Where had he spent the couple of years after he fell down the veil?

"Hey Sirius, want to join us for a game of quidditch?" The Weasley twins were standing next to him. Fred had died too, he had been told, but he too had returned and had no idea of what happened after the killing curse hit him.

"Dad got us new brooms and we want to zoom on them." George said, brandishing a broom in his hand.

"Wouldn't it be wonderful if this broom suddenly started speaking?"

Fred and George raised their eyebrows, inquiringly.

"Imagine," Sirius said warming up to the idea, "a guy wants to show-off his flying skills. He is doing fine too when suddenly the broom does a somersault and starts berating him for his poor flying technique…"

"That's an idea." The twins said in unison. "One could gift it to the git trying to steal one's girl. Just think what would happen when he gets an earful…from a broom no less."

"What's the excitement?" Lupin asked as he came out to join them.

"Sirius has just given us a brilliant idea." Fred answered as the brothers started discussing the idea in earnest.

"So Remus shall we leave?" Sirius asked turning towards his friend.

"There has been a change in the plan," Remus replied as James came strolling towards them. "Today we all are going to spend the day together."

**9.2**

"_Mum I …I need new clothes... er… robes and all."_

"_What for?"_

_How did one answer a question like this? Did his mother not see that he had grown up? The robes were frayed and short. He had been wearing them for two years now, damn it._

"_Mum, they are frayed and small…."_

"_What do you do in the school anyways? Roll in the mud."_

_Yes many a time. Surrounded by the Marauders he often got into scrapes._

"_I really need new robes this time. I mean for two years I've been wearing the same…."_

"_Do you think I have all the money in the world?" His mother hissed, bringing her face close to him. Involuntarily, he took a step back. "As it is, it is tough for me to keep you in that expensive school. Perhaps I'd just withdraw you."_

_Fear clutched his heart. What will he do if he was to be withdrawn from Hogwarts? _

"_Mum please. It is okay if you do not want to buy me new clothes." Let Black and Potter laugh and wrinkle their nose. But there was also Lily. Sometimes, just sometimes, he had a feeling that she too was wrinkling her nose. Of course, it couldn't be true. Lily was not like Potter and Black. She was his friend. She wouldn't be bothered about his stained robes now, would she?_

"_What does the whelp want now?" His father roared as he came in through the door._

"_Nothing Tobias." His mother replied even as she gestured him to leave._

"_Don't dare lie to me woman! I heard him going on about new clothes. What does he think he is? Some lord of the manor?"_

"_Tobias you are stinking."_

"_What is it to you woman? Do I ask money from you? If I drink, it is from my own income." His father raised his hand._

"_Dad!" He said, rushing forward, trying to restrain him. His father's ire fell on him. The next moment he received a kick in his guts._

"_Ouch," he exclaimed doubling over._

He got up with a start. Curled up on the floor, his hands were still holding his stomach. The pain was intense, as though he had just received that kick from his father. A violent shuddering took hold of his body. It had been a mistake to come back to this place. It held too many memories. The kicks from his father continued unabated. He rose and shakily made his way towards the potions. It was only when he quaffed one that the pain disappeared.

Strange it had taken that beating to make his mother buy him new clothes. He had been pretty satisfied with the transaction too. At least Black and Potter will not laugh at him any more. And Lily? Perhaps now she would not be so uncomfortable having him around her. As for the bruises, well they would heal. They always did.

**9.3**

Lily had never imagined going to Diagon Alley would involve all this. The moment she had apparated along with the others, a small avalanche had occurred. The teeming masses had swept from all sides. It had confounded and scared her, till she realised that this entire crowd was for her son. And then it had really sunk in as to what her son had done. Victory cries hailing Harry had filled the air. James and she herself had been lauded too. Witches and wizards had come over to her congratulating her for having given birth to such a brave son and how proud she must be blah blah…..And now… she saw him as he signed one autograph after another. (Sirius had joked that they should charge for this. Well if they had followed his suggestion, he would have been a millionaire by now). Not that the others were not in demand. Ron, Hermione, the Weasleys, Remus, James, Sirius and even she had been bombarded with the demands for autograph. A pregnant witch had even come to seek her blessings. It was just too overwhelming. And despite all this the nagging pain in the pit of her stomach would not leave her. How could Tuney do something like this? It was unbelievable.

"Lily are you alright?"

"Just thinking how strange all this is." She smiled at Molly Weasley. She did not really know this woman so well. Though, they had both been in the Order of Phoenix, as were their husbands, they had not been too close. Yet, this woman by all accounts had taken real care of Harry.

"It is pretty overwhelming."

"I can't agree more," Molly replied as she sat down on the chair opposite her.

For a moment or two, the two women watched in comfortable silence as the crowd clamoured for the autographs and pictures of their family members.

"You must be real proud of Harry."

"I…I…don't know. You see, at times all this seems so unreal….I look at him and think this young man is my son….and right now I'm just glad about that. His being the hero of the wizarding world is of course wonderful but more than that I'm just happy that I've my son with me."

Molly patted her hand sympathetically. "I understand. I look at my Fred and thank whatever power it is that has returned my son to me."

"And yet at times I can't help it, I am plagued by doubts. God knows what image of a mother that Harry had in his mind and I am worried that I'll fall short of it and…"

"Come…come Lily don't be worried." Molly squeezed her hand. "You gave your life in order to save his. How can you ever fall short?"

"But I do not know anything about him really. His likes, dislikes, interests…."

"Give yourself some time Lily…"

"That also worries me. Suppose this miracle is only for a short duration, suppose this very moment…." Lily's voice shattered.

"Don't Lily!!" Molly clutching her hand forcefully as her own eyes turned wet. "Don't even say such things. I don't know how I'd survive if I lose my son and brothers all over again."

It took a while for both women to compose themselves, and then Lily spoke again. "Actually, I wanted to thank you for taking such good care of my Harry."

"There is no need…"

"But there is." Lily said, cutting the other woman short. "You took care of Harry while my own sister neglected him."

"I just cannot understand it." She continued after a pause, speaking more to herself than to the other witch. "Never in my wildest dreams did I imagine that Tuney had so much of hatred for me. She was always jealous but this…..I am horrified. How could she do this to a young child? She herself was a mother…how could she do it?

"Lily," the other woman said gently. "It is over."

"No it is not." Lily's voice had risen in agitation. "It is not! Yesterday when Harry told me about it all, I wanted to die there and then. My own sister…. Whenever James made fun of Tuney and her husband and I used to fight with him and then to hear all this…she had my sympathies because she did not have my abilities…and then to hear this….I mean bullying a child, not giving him enough to eat, giving him worn-out and ill-fitting clothes, punishing him for no fault of his…I'll never forgive her…never."

"And then," she continued once again as Molly remained silent, "there is Dumbledore. I cannot comprehend how he could let such a situation continue."

"He explained it. It was for Harry's safety."

"Yes, bloodwards. Harry explained it yesterday. But Molly even if it was essential for Harry to stay at Privet Drive, Dumbledore could have ensured that he was taken care of properly. And it is not only Dumbledore, what about Remus? Where was he? Sirius was in Azkaban…by the way, how could you all even think that Sirius would ever betray us?"

Molly shifted uncomfortably. "Well you know…his family…Slytherins all of them….and his brother a Death Eater…well…and that Pettigrew fooled all of us."

"Heard that he lived as your pet all these years."

"Yes imagine! He fooled all of us properly. Had I known it was him and his reality, I'd have gladly wrung his neck. Incidentally where is he now?"

"He was trying to escape from the hall when Sirius caught and dragged him to us. Then he was all tears and tremble…he fell at our feet, the coward…" Lily spat.

"And James and Sirius let him go?" Molly asked incredulously.

"Oh Harry saved him. Said that we should just let go, and to hand him over to the aurors. Shacklebolt was more than happy."

"So he is in Azkaban now?"

"I don't know." Lily shrugged. "Perhaps on that farm where Dumbledore is initiating that scheme of his…."

"Ah yes! I heard something about that. Some kind of community service."

"Yes to reform the Death Eaters and those who had sided with Grindenlwald earlier on."

"It was such a shock to see him in the hall on that day, isn't it?"

"It certainly was. They say that Dumbledore and he were very close to each other."

"Yes. I have heard about that too. It is also whispered that it went deeper than merely friendship, that they……..OH MERLIN…"

"What is it?" Lily asked in alarm as the other woman clutched her chest and rose up with alacrity. Molly raised a shaking finger and Lily's heart dropped down her chest. Molly's twin sons were riding on their brooms, holding Harry in their midst. The three boys waved to the ecastic crowd that cheered them on.

"Oh these boys would be the death of me." Molly said, as the two women strode forward.

**9.4**

Regulus felt glorifyingly alive. Flying always made him feel that way. Borne in the air with the wind in his hair, there was something exhilarating about it all. He only wished the boy with him had enjoyed it too. But he had remained morose all the while and had rebuffed all attempts to be drawn into a conversation. The moment they had touched the ground, he had excused himself.

"Enjoyed yourself, Reg?" Cissy asked as she came inside the room.

"You bet. I can't tell you just how alive I feel."

"I understand." Cissy said with a small laugh. "You were always passionate about flying. I remember how you used to whinge uncle everytime there was a new model of broom."

"That wasn't whinging that was Slytherin strategy."

"Indeed! Draco is much the same. Only he doesn't quite succeed with Lucius and I am not like aunt to give in to his every wish."

"Come on, mother did not spoil me rotten."

"She missed you awfully, Reg. Both of them did." Cissy's eyes had misted over.

He felt a lump in his throat. "I miss them too. It is so lonesome over there."

"Sirius?"

"Does he even have time for me Cissy? It is still that James Potter for him."

Cissy came forward and squeezed his shoulder. "Why don't you come here Reg?"

"Thanks Cissy," he said squeezing her hand that was on his shoulder, "but no. I feel I have been given this second lease of life, whatever it is, to make up with my brother. We have to get over our grouses."

"You are right, Reggie. I am also thinking of paying a visit to Midi. It has been a very long time."

"That's great. I'll also accompany you. She has a tiny little baby girl, isn't it?"

"That tiny little baby girl is now a mother, Reg." Narcissa said with an indulgent smile.

Reg whistled. "Merlin! Time has really passed, hasn't it? I think I saw her just once. She was a pink little thing with an amazing nose."

There was a knock at the door.

"Regulus." Rudolphus greeted the man as he entered the room.

"Rudolphus." Reg shook the other man's hand.

"Did I interrupt something?"

"No. We were just talking about Midi's daughter." Narcissa said.

"Ah! Nymphadora Tonks, the auror."

"Auror! At such a young age! That's pretty remarkable."

"Yes. We faced each other during the battle. I let myself be hexed. Couldn't really bring myself to hurt her." Rudholphus sighed.

"Well what is done is done." Narcissa said briskly after a few moments of silence. "It is time to move on."

"You are right Narcissa. I came here to inform you that Lucius and I are going out to discuss things with Parkinson and Nott. Take care of Bella while we are away."

"Don't worry, I will." Narcissa said as Rudholphus left.

"Anything serious?" Reg asked.

"No but you know Rudholphus."

"Remember how much fun we used to have when he was courting Bella."

"Of course." Narcissa chuckled. "All those love lyrics that we used to mouth."

"And do you remember how once while Bella was away, Midi impersonated her and then we would mutter those sweet nothings that he had whispered in her ears."

Narcissa burst into laughter. "Oh it was marvelous. Poor fellow! He had no idea we were so devious. I still remember his face when he discovered his mistake….and then we would say aloud those words in front of uncle and aunt and he would turn a beetroot red."

"My Plum Pie!! Oh Merlin!!... Mother served him one because Midi had insisted he was fond of Plum Pies!!" Reg almost fell off his chair.

"And then he of course bought you the latest broom just to shut you up." Narcissa said after she had recovered her breath somewhat.

"AHA! I like it. As though I was the only one. Remember those robes with the low necks that uncle had absolutely forbidden you both to buy. He almost had an apoplexy when he saw you two wearing those! And you two simpering, 'But how could we say no father, brother Rudholphus gifted them to us'. So innocent weren't you?"

"Those really were good days." Narcissa said, her eyes wet.

"Yes." Regulus said reminiscently. "We had so much fun."

"I am so glad you are back Reg." Narcissa clutched her cousin's hands. "I thank whatever power has made it possible."

"Hey come on! Now don't go all weepy-weepy." Reg said, hugging her.

Narcissa wiped her eyes. "Stupid old me! Talking all the while without offering you anything. I'll get something." She rose from her chair.

"Come on, sit down." Reg pulled her back. "Your admirable elf made sure that I had my fill after the flying session with Draco."

"Did he also have anything?"

"No. The elf was almost in tears."

Narcissa sighed.

"Cissy, I do not want to intrude but what is the matter with him? He was all tense during the flying too."

"What do I say, Reg?" Narcissa got up agitatedly. "The last few years have been tough for him. Things just fell apart after the Dark Lord rose again."

"Voldemort. Call him Voldemort. Or better still Tom Riddle."

"Tom Riddle." Narcissa said, with a despairing laugh. "Rather appropriate I'd say, the way he has riddled our lives."

**9.5**

Never even in his wildest dreams had Harry imagined something as big and grand as the party. The fireworks that covered the sky, the hall that reverberated with music, the candles with their flickering lights and exotic aroma, the tables overflowing with food: dishes and drinks so delicious that they seemed out of the world, the glittering jewels of the witches as they swirled about in music, the dapper robes of the wizards as they gallantly escorted the ladies, the dancing feet. And over and above all this, the sweetest sound in the whole world: Sparkling laughter, reflecting pure, unadulterated pleasure. There was no doubt. The wizarding world was one happy place.

And then his name was being called for the Order of Merlin First Class and the applause went thru the roof. And there was mum who kept on crying and hugging him and dad who clapped him on the back repeatedly, his eyes all aglow with pride. And he thought he would burst with pride and happiness. This was what it was to have your mum and dad with you and make them proud. This was life.

He watched as the others were also called one by one. Hermione who promptly burst into tears and hugged her parents who looked both amazed and delighted. Ron who could hardly walk to collect his medal, his legs were shaking so much. Neville who received it from his parents. (The entire hall standing up in ovation). His other Gryffindor mates: Dean, Seamus, Lavender, Parvati. Students of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw: Terry Boot, Ernie, Justin, Padma, Cho, and many others whom he knew only by sight. Hogwarts being the scene of the decisive battle there were a great number of students who were honoured. Tonks and other Aurors. Remus and a few werewolves. The entire Weasley family. Witches and wizards who had risked their lives against Voldemort and his Death Eaters.

"And now, I've to rectify a wrong." Shacklebolt who was conducting the ceremony spoke in his sonorous voice. A hush fell over the hall as all waited expectantly. "A long time ago we sent an innocent man to jail, accusing him of a most treacherous deed. It was a blatant miscarriage of justice and something that posterity will never forgive us for. We cannot return the lost years back to him but today the whole wizarding world joins me in honouring SIRIUS BLACK."

Thunderous applause filled the air as wizards and witches to one man stood up. "Forgive us Black," Scrimgeour said as he handed over the Order of Merlin, First Class, to Sirius. For the first time, Harry saw Sirius' eyes become wet in public.

"There is another debt that the wizarding world has to pay," Shacklebolt resumed the ceremony as Sirius made his way back and fell in the arms of James and Remus. "Today if we have Harry Potter in our midst, it is because of his parents. History will never forget Lily Potter's brave act of saving her son. It is such acts that become an example. For their bravery, the Order of Merlin, First Class to LILY and JAMES POTTER." The crowd erupted once again as Harry watched his parents make their way towards the stage and receive their medals. And then Ron was thumping him on the back and it was difficult to say whether he was laughing or crying.

**9.6**

"What do the others think?" Narcissa asked her husband as she lay down beside him.

"Opinion is divided." Lucius replied as he propped himself on his elbow. "Some like Parkinson wants to migrate, the others feel that they should continue to live over here. Parkinson has already made arrangements. He feels that despite Dumbledore's assurance, the other wizards are not going to give us a chance, that at the first opportunity we would be thrown in front of the Dementors. Goyle and Crabbe have already migrated to Germania. Parkinson advised us to follow Rabastan's lead and migrate to Canada at the earliest."

"What do you think? Should we follow his advice? Rabastan has been asking us repeatedly to come over there."

"Before I tell you what I have thought, I want to hear your opinion. Did you discuss it with Bella?"

"I did. She says that under no circumstance would she not follow her lord. If he continues to stay over here and follow Dumbledore, she too would do likewise. Her husband, she says, can do whatever he wants to. She is even ready to divorce him if he wants to leave the country."

"Divorce him! This is preposterous!! A Pureblood talking in this manner!! Has your sister become this crazy?"

"Yes I know. Her devotion for that Megalomaniac borders on mania. She simply doesn't realise how much her husband loves her." Narcissa sighed.

"That means Rudholphus will not migrate. He will never leave Bella."

"Yes. In fact, Reggie also said that we should not migrate. Today we spent a lot of time discussing this. He is of the opinion that the Ministry will follow Dumbledore's suggestion of Community Service and not really punish us too harshly."

"You think Scrigmeour will follow Dumbledore's suggestions? There is little love lost between them. In fact, this was discussed too and we all more or less felt that his vengeance would be terrible, he will never forgive the torturous way the Dark Lord killed him."

"Had this miracle not occurred Lucius, I'd have concurred with this opinion. But this is so ….so beyond anything and everything, that I feel people will forgive and move on. Just see, so many days have passed and yet the Ministry hasn't taken any steps against us or the others."

"Yes. Many like Nott hold this opinion. They feel that there is a grand purpose behind all this…as you say it is beyond everything…I mean, people coming back from the Dead. Salazar! The immensity of it all!"

After a few moments of silence, Lucius spoke again. "You know many feel that Potter was the first one to be resurrected. They assume that he was dead when you felt him but that later he regained his life. In a way, it is good for us, otherwise some of the others would have killed us by now."

"Do you blame me for it?" Narcissa questioned as she sat up.

"Don't be absurd Cissy." Lucius too sat up and put his arm around her shoulders. "Draco was trapped in the school. We had to get to him. Had anything happened to him, I'd not have been able to forgive myself."

She put her head on his shoulder. "Lucius, I am so worried about him. It is as though he is drifting away from us."

"I know." He said as he patted her head. "It is for his sake that I want to migrate. There is no future for him over here. He will have to bow to Mudbloods and Bloodtraitors."

"Merlin forbid!!"

"It is true Cissy. All these past days, I've been agonizing over the situation. All said and done, I do not really wish to migrate. The Malfoys have lived over here for centuries. What do I tell my mothers and fathers whose ashes are buried in this earth? How do I tell their portraits to move? As it is, it was so difficult to face them when the Dark Lord was living over here. But then I think of the consequences that we will have to suffer…."

"Perhaps we could tell everybody that we helped Potter win the war, that I lied to the Dark Lord."

"Who will believe us? Not Dumbledore's followers for sure. And our own people will turn against us."

"I could ask Potter to make a statement."

"Cissy you do not know how this world works. Look at Severus. Apparently, he was helping Dumbledore all along. He risked his life immensely to help Potter win the war. He fooled us all completely. Did you or I ever suspect him? Even more importantly, he was able to fool somebody like the Dark Lord. Do you think that was an easy task? Imagine, a leglimens like the Dark Lord. But do you see him being eulogized anywhere? Have any of the newspapers or journals focused on his contribution? No, it is the Potters and those Bloodtraitors Dumbledores and Weasleys, even Mudbloods like Grangers and Tonks who are splashed all over. Severus would have died, had I not reached him in time. If this is how they treat one of their own, do you think they will believe you or even that somebody like Potter would help you?"

"Salazar, this is so confusing. What are we to do?"

"Perhaps Parkinson is right. For the sake of our children, it is time to leave this land."

**9.7**

"And now, for the most beautiful moment of this most beautiful evening." Shacklebolt's voice arrested them all.

"Our world would not have been this wonderful place today, had it not been for the efforts of one man. A man who has moulded and guided young minds for years. Though a colossus amongst us all, he never ever sought anything for himself. However, in the changed and marvelous reality of the world today, we need somebody like him at the helm." Shacklebolt paused for a minute and everybody waited expectantly. There was now pin-drop silence all around as everyone held his breath. "It was an uphill task to convince him but it gives me great pleasure to announce that finally he has ceded to our requests."

Another pause, and then there was only Shacklebolt's voice: "It is my proud privilege to announce the name of our Grand Leader. Ladies and Gentlemen, please join me in welcoming, The Prime Dominie, ALBUS PERCIVAL WULFRIC BRIAN DUMBLEDORE."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Thanks to **excessivelyperky, amberkittie, saphirefox-irl** for their comments.

All those of you who read this please do not forget to send your views.


	10. Chapter 10

This chapter is dedicated to **Kyer, graynavarre**, and **excessivelyperky** for taking the trouble to review the last chapter. Thanks a bunch.

**CHAPTER 10: DECISIONS**

**10.1**

"Good Morning Rudholphus."

"Good Morning, Lucius. Heard the latest?"

"No. What is it?"

"Dumbledore has been declared the Prime Dominie." Rudholphus replied holding out a copy of the Daily Prophet.

"WHAT?! Prime Dominie! We have never had one." Lucius said, taking the paper away from him.

"What do you think of all this?" He questioned after quickly scanning thru the report.

"Well it gives enormous power to Dumbledore. His authority far exceeds that of the Minister of Magic. Though he has declared that all decisions will be taken after a discussion in his council, I doubt any one of them will go against Dumbledore."

"There is no doubt about it. Diggory, Longbottom, Prewetts, Weasely, Shaklebolt…All the members of his council are his old faithfuls. Except Diggory, the rest are the members of his Order of Phoenix. Blood Traitors and Muggle Lovers. Bah. They all seem to have been hand-picked by him. Without doubt, they will never go against their Supreme Leader. It is Dumbledore who will rule over us now."

"Yes, the step to make him Prime Dominie is certainly unprecedented."

"And it certainly is extremely dangerous for us."

"Why do you think so? Scrigmeour would have proved to be extremely vindictive. Dumbledore with his vision of a new world order might prove to be more forgiving."

Lucius paced agitatedly in the room. "It is not about personalities Rudholphus, it is about how much power is vested in one person."

"That's also right…. but well my decision is still the same. Dumbledore, Shacklebolt, or Scrigmeour, Bella and I are going to stay on."

Lucius stopped. "Rethink about this, Rudholphus. Longbottom is in this Supreme Council. He will not let things pass."

Rudholphus sighed. "As I told you earlier too, Lucius, I just want the two of us together. She just refuses to leave and I can't leave her. As for Longbottom, we will face the consequences."

"You have already faced them once."

"Not many will agree with you, Lucius." Rudholphus replied with a bitter laugh. "Had this miracle not occurred, the Longbottoms would have lived their life as nothing more than zombies. Even Azkaban is not enough punishment for it."

"Don't tell me that you regret doing that to those Blood Traitors?"

"In Azkaban, I pondered over this repeatedly, Lucius. And I am not proud of it. To cause somebody this kind of pain that he loses his mental faculties cannot be justified."

"And what about Azkaban? Were we treated any lightly?"

"Oh but this can go on. What about the Dark Lord? What did he do? He did not even spare his followers."

"Lower your voice Rudholphus. Do you even realise what you are saying?"

"Oh do not think that I am being disloyal or that suddenly I've shifted my allegiance. I still remember what Lord Voldemort was all about. Those ideas of his. The expansion of magic to do away with the ills of the society. To create a world where wizards will not face persecution from Muggles. That was such a particularly emotive point isn't it? Finally, I thought, somebody will do something about the memories of our forefathers who were burnt on stakes."

"If he had won, I am sure that all Muggles and Muggle Lovers would have been annihilated."

"And that would have destroyed the Wizarding world too."

At Lucius' raised eyebrow, the other man expounded. "You know it really hit me the day I found myself facing Andromeda's daughter. When I realised there were just the two of us facing each other and I couldn't bring myself to curse her."

"Why so ever not? A Mudblood and then married to a Half-breed. I'd have killed her." Lucius spat.

"Perhaps because you regard her as merely that. For me she was a mere child, the daughter of a girl with whom I had laughed and enjoyed."

"But that is all sheer emotional nonsense. If Pure Bloods turn into Blood Traitors, they have to be killed."

"But those Blood Traitors might be family. Would you, for instance, kill Narcissa?"

Lucius choked. "What do you mean?"

"I am not a fool Lucius. I know what happened between Narcissa and Potter."

"Rest assure though," he continued as the other man turned a sickly pale, "I am not going to reveal it to anybody."

For a minute, the two men stared at each other. Then Lucius lowered his eyes. "Thank you," he mumbled.

**10.2**

"This is certainly interesting, Dumbledore being made the Prime Dominie." Sirius said, as he sipped the hangover potion that Molly Weasley had provided to all of them.

"I am sure our world is now in better hands. Dumbledore is far better than that idiotic Fudge or Scrigmeour." Remus spoke now.

"Did you see Scrigmeour's face yesterday when Shacklebolt made the announcement? One could see the strain that he had to make to keep the smile on his face." Bill Weasley, who too was sipping the potion, remarked.

"Oh but it must have been very galling for him. Dumbledore and he have had their share of differences." It was Tonks now.

"Scrigmeour must have been delusional if he thought he could just take up from where he left. The realities have changed now." Molly Weasley spoke up from where she was sitting with Lily. Lily herself was glaring daggers at her husband who was trying his best to avoid her glare.

"Hmmm. He promises to make the world a better place. Did you hear his speech?"

"I think he is being delusional," Sirius said, cutting in. "He can't expect Death Eaters to turn into model citizens."

"Well many have already enrolled in that scheme of his. Voldemort himself. Did you read his appeal to his followers where he has entreated them to join Dumbledore?"

Sirius sneered. "Remus you will always look for the good in others, isn't it? What is Voldemort supposed to do. He has been beaten. Of course he will show remorse and repentance and promise to turn into a new leaf. I am sure the bastard is planning something evil."

"But Sirius, some of the Death Eaters were forced into doing evil acts, for one reason or the other. I am sure they deserve a second chance." Remus hesitated but then plunged right in. "Look at your own brother."

"We are not talking about my brother." Sirius hissed.

"It is time we did. After all, he repented and …"

"I think I know my brother better than you. Just leave him out of this discussion."

"But…"

"What is the matter with you Remus?" James spoke for the first time. "That was pretty low."

"But...but," Remus seemed bewildered. "I meant it as a complement. He was the first one to guess about the Horcruxes. He…"

"I don't believe it, you are still going on." Sirius bit out each word.

There was an awkward silence as Sirius and James glowered at Remus who continued to look bewildered till Tonks reached out and grasped his hand and then he looked up at her with a small smile of relief. The others shifted a little uncomfortably and avoided each other's eyes.

"Well Molly, you must be really pleased what with Arthur in the council." Lily spoke in an overtly loud voice.

"Oh yes," Molly beamed even as her eyes glittered. "If anybody deserves to be in that council, it is Arthur."

"I wish," Remus said a little hesitantly, "they will bring in a legislation which gives equal opportunities to werewolves. Umbridge made sure that we were not given jobs anywhere."

"I am sure there will be one." Tonks said as she squeezed her husband's hand.

"Well they can be extremely dangerous," Molly Weasley said looking at her son's face. "Present company excluded, of course." She tacked on hastily.

"Dumbledore will surely think about you Remus," Lily remarked, "after all he employed you as the DADA professor."

"He was the best that we had." Harry who had been silent all along, chipped in. "Hey perhaps this time we will have you again. I don't think the Carrows will be given the post again."

"Merlin forbid," Ginny said with a theatrical shudder.

"Carrows?! The name seems familiar." James said. His voice rose up in shock. "Do you mean those Death Eaters? What were they doing in your school?"

"Well I think Snape had to employ them…"

"Wait, wait, wait, wait. Are you talking about Severus Snape?" James asked.

"Er yes. He was the Head Master…." Harry said. This was dangerous ground.

James broke out in a loud guffaw. "Sirius, did you hear? Snivellus being the principal! Can you beat it?"

"Merlin beard!" Sirius exclaimed. "When did this happen? Wasn't he merely the Potions professor?"

"Potions professor!" James' voice was still incredulous. "How could Dumbledore employ that slime ball?"

"Severus was always good in potions." Lily's voice was quiet.

"Oh please Lily!" James said turning towards his wife. "That greasy git couldn't even prepare a decent shampoo for himself."

"Really James." Lily smiled indulgently at her husband.

"I want to hear about all this." Sirius said turning towards Harry. "Right from the time I fell behind the veil."

This was slippery ground indeed, Harry thought, as he wondered how to begin the narrative. Should he tell them that he knew about their inter-twined histories? For a minute, a pair of deep black eyes flashed before his eyes. Dark tunnels. Had Snape regained life too? He must have, considering everybody else had. He stole a glance at his mother. She smiled at him expectantly, waiting for him to begin.

"You mean you haven't heard it as yet?" Molly's voice held surprise.

"No we have just been busy reminiscing the past," Sirius replied, clapping James on the shoulder.

"And savouring the present." The other man said, putting his hand atop Sirius' hand.

"As you should," Molly Weasley said her eyes glistening wet again. "I am really glad the way you have forgiven Kreacher and moved on. Ron told me how much he took care of …"

"Wait a minute," Sirius said turning towards her. "What is all this about that wretched elf?"

Harry groaned.

**10.3**

"Have you had a look at this? Have you?" Bellatrix voice was a screech as she entered the room. Lucius grimaced. Why did Bella have to behave like a mudblood? Her voice always seemed like caterwaul.

"What is it?" Rudholphus moved solicitously towards his wife.

"This." Bella replied, flinging the parchment that she carried, in front of them. Both men looked down. It was a parchment of the Daily Prophet of the day, depicting a scene from the Great Hall. Lord Voldemort on his knees in front of Dumbledore. As the two men watched, he lay down his wand at the other man's feet.

"Look. Do you see it?" Bella screeched again, pointing a shaking figure at the picture. "My Lord reduced to this. To this."

"Easy Bella," Rudholphus put an arm around her shoulders. "Relax."

"Relax?" Bella bit out the word. "How dare you say something like this while my lord…" She gulped audibly.

"Things have changed Bella and you know it." Rudholphus was still talking in the gentle tone that he always used with his wife.

"They have changed because of cowards and traitors in our midst." Bella shook away her husband's arms and came to stand in front of Lucius.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Lucius questioned.

"You know what I mean. It is people like you who are always concerned about their own skins who caused the downfall of the Dark Lord. Cowards all."

Lucius face tightened in anger. However before he could say anything, Rudholphus spoke up, sharply. "That's enough Bella."

"Why? Where was he when we were in Azkaban? Oh he pretended to be under Imperious and continued to lead his comfortable, cushy life. Barty was right about him…"

"Hold your tongue Bella," Rudholphus came over and shook her. "Apologise to Lucius, now."

"What?" Bella sputtered out. "How dare you order me like this?"

"It is okay Rudholphus." Lucius said, "I understand Bella is pretty disturbed. I am also devastated by the Dark Lord's fall."

"Liar. Had you been you would not have been standing over here idly, you would have been collecting an army to take on Dumbledore and his stooges. " She spat.

"It is futile Bella and you know it." Rudholphus spoke softly. "Even the Dark Lord has accepted his defeat. Did you not read his appeal to his followers?"

For a few moments Bella continued to stare at Rudholphus. Then her face seem to crumple.

Lucius left the room.

**10.4**

"Always Potter the Perfect."

From the doorway, Regulus watched as Drcao violently shred the Daily Prophet, the hands frantic, the hair all a blur. But not silver blonde but dark like his. And not the Daily Prophet but a certificate that Sirius had got for winning a broom race.

"Bloody Potter." The boy screamed.

Regulus tiptoed away. So it was like this. Of course Cissy had told him about it yesterday. But perhaps she too had no idea of the intensity of the emotion. How could she? She had never been in competition. Prior to Midi's marriage to Tonks, uncle and aunt had never differentiated between their three daughters. In marriage too, she had been lucky. Though not overtly demonstrative, Lucius did love his wife immensely.

But he himself knew this emotion well. Damn it, he had lived with it his whole life. He knew what it was to strive for something that was always out of reach. Reg drew a shaking breath. It was when he went to Hogwarts that he had realised the full implication of what he was getting into. Sirius had by that time almost drifted apart. And suddenly, Regulus found his parents keen to see him belittle Sirius. Regulus sighed. At that time it had seemed the right thing. His brother was turning into a Blood Traitor and it was up to Regulus to show what a loser he had become by tainting his blood. Thus Regulus had become the vanguard of the purity of blood. The one who will not let his parents down. Thereafter everything between his brother and himself had become a bloody competition. A competition that had left him bruised and defeated.

Yesterday when Narcissa told him about her son, he could emphathise with him. Understand why it was necessary for him to take the Dark Mark. Understand why it was important for him to best Potter's son. However, if he could help it, he wasn't going to let the boy ruin his life. Squaring his shoulders, he made his way back to the room.

Draco seemed to be in better control of himself now. He did stand up and wish him when Regulus knocked and entered his room. The pieces of parchment however were still lying on the floor and the boy flushed when he saw Regulus glance that way. To his credit however, he did not offer any excuse.

"It is a fine morning today, Draco. Yesterday was real fun. So I was wondering whether we could go flying today too. It is a really pleasant outside." Reg said, keeping his hands at the back.

Draco mumbled something about being tired.

"Oh come on," Regulus insisted, "it won't be merely flying. I was thinking of playing the game of catch the snitch. See I got this also for you." He brought his hands clutching the Firebolt forward.

The boy's eyes widened. "That…that's the latest model, isn't it? The Firebolt Ace."

"That's what the shopkeeper said too."

"And you…you brought it for me, why?"

He went forward and put one of his arms across Draco's shoulders. He felt the boy stiffen but did not let go. "Yesterday I could see how much you love flying. The shopkeeper told me that this broom is the fastest ever. Assured me, in fact, that no other broom could match its speed. I thought you will enjoy riding on this."

Draco looked gob smacked. "But you hardly know me."

"That doesn't change the fact that you are my nephew. Had you grown up in front of me this surely wouldn't have been the first gift."

"But…"

"Okay..Okay I'll tell you the real reason behind it." He whispered conspiratorially in Draco's ears. "Your mother told me yesterday that you are the Slytherin seeker. I want you to wipe the floor with the other teams."

The boy sighed. "I don't think I'll be going back to Hogwarts. Some of my friends have already enrolled in other wizarding schools. Father too is of the same opinion."

"And what about you Draco?"

With an impatient movement, Draco shrugged off his arms. "I too would like to go to Drumstrang."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. What future is here for me? They will always see me as a bloody Death Eater."

"And you don't regard yourself as one."

His tone made the boy looked at him. Regulus lifted the sleeve of his robe and showed the mark to him. "When I took this mark, Draco, I was very proud. It was only later that I realised I had branded myself as a slave."

Draco eyes widened.

"I believe you felt that way too." He looked at the boy. "Am I right?"

"I had no option. The Dark Lord said he would kill my parents." Draco cried out wretchedly.

"You had a better motive than me. I just wanted to show that I was a better than my brother Sirius. It is incredible, isn't it? The lengths we go to destruct ourselves just to destroy others."

"You hated your brother?"

"It was all more complicated. I wanted to show him, prove it to him that he had chosen the wrong side, the wrong people." Regulus shrugged even as he noticed the hastily stifled gasp that emitted from Draco. "And all for what? A slight?"

"Slight?"

"Yes, things were not that bad between the two of us before I went to Hogwarts. We had our share of disputes and fights, the way brothers do. I remember it still. I had got a new robe for Sirius for his birthday. Instead of wearing it though, Sirius wore a robe that his friend Lupin got

"Lupin? Remus Lupin, the werewolf?"

"The same. In retrospect, I understand that Sirius was doing it for his friend who wasn't rich at all. He must have spent his entire allowance to gat that robe for Sirius. But at that time, all this did not strike me. I was just furious at Sirius for having insulted me." He took a deep breath and then turned towards Draco, "You know what I regret more than anything about this entire episode? That I let a slight dictate my entire life."

There was a silence for a few minutes then Reg said, "Anyways all these things are long past. Now lets play. I really want to try the new broom."

After an hour and more of really arduous playing, they touched ground.

"You play really well," Reg told his nephew.

"So do you." For the first time since he had known him, Reg noticed that the boy's voice was full of enthusiasm. "The way you caught the snitch at that time." He shook his head, "Incredible."

"Hmmm. That is quite a favourite maneuver of mine. Used it the first time in a match against Gryffindor."

"You remember it?"

"Yes. It was pretty heady." His voice went soft in remembrance. "Draco, I told you I always saw myself in competition with my brother. Quidditch was one arena where we were always pitted against one another. For some inexplicable reason, though I always did well against Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs, I always floundered against Gryffindors. Then one day, I thought hard about it and knew the reason."

"And?" It was a mere whisper.

He looked at Draco, straight on. "Against the other houses, I played to win Draco, but against Gryffindors I played to defeat my brother."

Draco breath came out in a rush. "Uncle Reg, there is something that I want to discuss with you."

Regulus smiled inwardly.

**10.5**

Lucius paced agitatedly in his room, Bella's words ringing in his ears. How many others were out there with the same opinion? Those who would blame the Dark Lord's fall on traitors and cowards. How many of them will be seething in anger, eager to take revenge. Thank Merlin, Cissy was safe. Even those who suspected her of betraying the Dark Lord will not be able to get thru the wards at the Manor. But Severus? A knife seemed to go thru him. Severus was there at Spinner's End in a Muggle locality. Salazar knew whether there were any wards or not? Then there was the whole question of whether Severus would even try to defend himself. He felt himself go all cold. No he had to go to Severus….

As he had expected, the house hadn't even been warded properly. It was a child's play for anybody to enter in. A cold sweat broke all over him. Had somebody already entered Severus' home? And if yes, what will he find inside? Gathering his courage, he twisted the knob and entered inside.

"What are you doing over here Lucius?"

Lucius jumped and for a moment was totally disoriented.

"Lucius?"

He took a deep breath. Slowly his eyes adjusted to the darkness.

"What is the matter?"

"Why are you sitting in the darkness?"

"As it is my house, I can sit in whatever manner I see fit. But anyway, I repeat: What are you doing over here?"

"I..I…" Merlin he was stammering like a school boy. "I just came to check on you. I mean whether you were fine or not…"

"Why?"

"What do you mean why?"

"Why this sudden concern?"

"It is not sudden."

"Really. Are you trying to tell me you are really concerned about me?" Even in the darkness, he could feel Severus' eyebrows going up.

He took a deep breath and made his way towards the shadowy figure. "Severus, the situation is serious. Many of the Dark Lord's followers are waiting for revenge, they might kill you at any moment."

"Including you?"

"What?" He sputtered.

"Aren't you angry? After all you too wanted the Dark Lord to win."

"Yes but not at the cost of…."

"Not at the cost of what Lucius? What were you thinking when you joined the Dark lord again?"

"I…I…could not let my family suffer. The Dark Lord could have done anything against Narcissa and Draco."

"Stop lying, Lucius. Narcissa and Draco almost died because you could not keep your ambition in check."

"How dare you…"

"Have you had a look at Draco, Lucius? What did you teach him? Self-respect bordering on arrogance? Pure blood superiority? And then how did you behave? Kissing the feet of a power-crazy half-blood maniac. And then you say you were concerned about him!"

"I am." He bit out angrily. "You might not believe it but I am concerned about not only my family but also about you."

"I am touched."

With an effort, he tried to calm down. "Severus this is not getting us anywhere. You might think I am a cold-hearted bastard but I can't forget the fact that you took an unbreakable vow just to save my son."

"It was strategy. Nothing else. You know about it now." Severus spoke thru clenched teeth.

"Don't give me that Severus. I know you perhaps better than you think. Dumbledore might have given you that order but I know what it must have cost you."

"I thought I told you once not to mention Dumbledore." There was raw fury in Severus' voice that told Lucius that his guess was right.

"Then it is time we did." He was on surer ground now. "You know he has become the Prime Dominie."

"What? When did this happen?"

"Yesterday. Did you not receive an invitation to attend the party honouring the heroes?"

"I..I..am not receiving any owls."

"Well there is where it happened…."

"Good for him. But why are you telling me this?"

"He chose for himself a council. Your name is not there."

"What exactly is your point, Lucius."

"Severus why don't you understand? There is no place for you over here. They will never accept you."

Severus gave a low chuckle. "I do not want acceptance from fools. Sorry to state Lucius, but contrary to your own opinion you do not know me very well."

"But they might turn revengeful. They might persecute you because they think that you were a follower of the Dark Lord all along."

"Make up your mind Lucius. On the one hand, Dumbledore ought to have made me a member of his council. On the other, they, including the Prime Dominie, I assume, will prosecute me."

"Salazar, Severus, how many did hear Potter saying you were on Dumbledore's side all along? If only Dumbledore had inducted you in the council, there would have been no doubt. You would have been hailed as a hero."

"You think their appreciation matters to me?"

There was a pause of a few minutes, then Lucius spoke, "Perhaps not theirs but hers…"

"**Lucius get out**!"

"But…"

"I said, **Get out**."

"No, I am not going. It is time you….what are you doing?…Put that wand back"

"If you don't get going, you are going to regret it for over."

"But I just wanted to help."

"And you think I want to take your help? Lucius go and have a look at yourself. A man who can stoop so low as to lick the feet of anyone in power, who can watch while a young child is put to death, in fact who can use a young child for his own ambition…."

"You are a fine one to talk, Severus. You could watch your own colleague being put to death even as she pleaded and begged you to save her. And don't tell me it was for a noble cause."

For a few moments, all that could be heard in the darkness was the sound of agitated breathing. Then Severus spoke, "Thank you, Lucius, but I know very well what it means to be a murderer."

Lucius stood still. Never in all the years that he had known Severus, had the other man's voice sounded this broken. Salazar, how had the conversation taken this turn? He hadn't come here for this. What had he done?

"Severus, I am sorry." He took a step towards the other man but Severus stepped away. "See, I am really sorry. I did not mean it this way."

The other man remained silent. "Severus, I came here to ask you to leave with us. We have decided to migrate and…."

"Good. Now perhaps you can leave." Severus' voice was still quiet.

"But what about you Severus? The followers of the Dark Lord want you dead as do the followers of Dumbledore. You cannot fight on two fronts."

"I have been doing it for a very long time, Lucius. Now can you leave?"

"Severus come with us."

"Listen Lucius, perhaps you think that I saved Draco so you owe me. But I'd have helped Draco nevertheless. He is a better man than both of us. And anyways, you helped me the other day, so we are even. Now get on with your life. I for one am not running away."

"This is not running away. This is strategy."

"It might surprise you but I have had enough of strategy. Now I'll just take things as they come."

"But this is suicidal."

"Whatever."

"Severus….why don't you think about this rationally?"

"You have a wife and child to live for, Lucius. What do I have?"

The words died on Lucius' tongue. All arguments seemed to have evaporated. He opened his mouth and closed it. Quite out of the blue, the lines of a squib poet came in his mind;

'_**And I must borrow every changing shape**_

_**To find expression…….'**_

After some moments, Severus spoke again, "Leave Lucius."

And finally Lucius did.

**10.6**

Minerva McGonagall walked briskly in the corridor that led to Professor Dumbledore's office. Why had she been summoned? The missive that she had received in the morning had not said anything except a request by the professor to meet him. Abruptly, she recalled the words of Dolores Umbridge. The beastly woman had accused her of wanting to become the Under-Secretary to the Minister. Was this what Dumbledore wanted to meet her for? Well, it would be a nice thing. Transfigurations was all very nice but sometimes she dreamt of something bigger. And there was nothing bigger than the miracle that had astounded wizardkind. If Dumbledore wanted her help in the re-building of their society, she would be more than glad to help him.

"Ma'am may I help you?"

She looked up with a jerk. So engrossed had she been in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed she had reached the end of the corridor. There in front of her was the chamber with the words 'PRIME DOMINIE' emblazoned on the door.

She approached the desk, where the young witch who had asked her the question, was sitting. "I am here to meet Principal Dumbledore, ah I mean the Prime Dominie."

"Do you have an appointment with him, Ma'am?"

McGonagall drew herself fully. "Of course. I received an owl from him in the morning."

"Can I see it?" The young witch said extending her hand. She scanned the letter using her wand before handing it back. "Please excuse the impertinence ma'am, but since morning there has been a whole lot of people wanting to meet the Prime Domine."

"I understand." McGonagall said stiffly. "Can I see him now?"

"Take a seat Ma'am. I'll inform him." With this the witch knocked and entered the chamber.

Before she could sit down however, Dumbledore was there in front of her, ushering her inside his chamber.

"Ah what pleasure it is to see you Minerva." Dumbledore said, as he himself sat down, after he had pulled a chair for her.

"Same here, Professor." She replied. It was true. Even after so many days, it was difficult to believe that he was alive. How had this miracle occurred? Dumbledore himself had offered no explanation.

Dumbledore poured out tea and handed her a cup.

"No lemon sherbets, today?" She said as she accepted the cup.

"Ah Minerva, you want one?" He said putting his hand in the pocket of his purple robe, his eyes twinkling.

"Thanks but some other time perhaps." She smiled and sipped her tea. How many times had the two of them sat like this, discussing the affairs of Hogwarts. Only now the canvas would be bigger.

"So Minerva as you like to come straight to the point, I'll do so. I am worried about Hogwarts."

She looked at him in surprise. "I do not understand. It is being re-built. You were yourself involved in the process."

"Indeed I was. But what happens now? I simply cannot give it the time and devotion required to running an institute of that magnitude." He sighed. "I wish people had just let me run my school but you saw how they coerced me into accepting this position."

"It must be a daunting task."

"It is, Minerva. I cannot emphasise how important this task is. We have to forgive and forget and forge ahead."

"Well I am sure you will manage. I have never seen you fail before. But do you really think Death Eaters can see the errors of their ways?"

"I'd not have accepted this position otherwise. I believe in my mission whole-heartedly."

"But many of them have fled the country, the others are thinking of fleeing it."

Dumbledore sighed once again. "It hurts me that they have such little faith."

"Not everybody is as forgiving as you Professor."

"Then they must learn. I thought this miracle will open everybody's eyes to the glorious possibilities that lie ahead."

"Yes. What has happened is incredible."

"Right. Otherwise we would not have been having this pleasant discussion."

Her eyes became a little moist. "I am glad you are back Albus."

"So am I Minerva, so am I." For a minute or two their eyes held and there was silence.

"But to go back to what I was saying earlier," Dumbledore broke the silence, "this is a daunting task and I need all help that I can get. And it is for this very purpose that I've called you today."

Minerva simply waited for him to ask.

"I have always stressed on youngsters getting a good education. After all, students are the citizens of tomorrow. At Hogwarts, I always tried to groom them into model citizens but unfortunately now I cannot oversee the running of the school." Dumbledore leaned a little forward. "However, I want somebody over there who believes in the same values and holds the same beliefs as I do. Minerva, I am asking you, will you accept to be the Head Mistress of Hogwarts?"

For a minute, she just stared. She had not expected this. "I?"

"Yes Minerva you. You love Hogwarts as much as I do. Who else can turn our students into upright citizens? Only you can inculcate the requisite values in them."

"But…"

"You were the Deputy Head Mistress. Once the Head Master retires or dies or whatever, the deputy takes over."

"But what about Severus Snape?"

"Ah! Severus Snape. But then he was appointed by Tom, isn't it? That appointment was not bonafide."

"That's true but…"

"Come on Minerva, do you really want Hogwarts to be run by a Slytherin?"

At her look of disbelief, he expounded. "Do not think I am prejudiced. Not at all. My current mission is to do away with the prejudices that divide the wizarding world. Nevertheless, I also know that certain traits are more suitable for certain posts. Snape's qualities made him an enviable spy but for the running of Hogwarts you are the best person. You have what it requires to nourish young souls."

He smiled and his eyes twinkled, "Rather than 'cunning folk' we need the 'brave at heart'.

Well which Gryffindor would ever turn down a challenge?

As if one cue, the moment she said yes, the young receptionist entered again. Members of the council were waiting outside. And then Dumbledore was thanking her profusely for having lightened his burden and seeing her out. She greeted the men assembled outside as she made her way down the corridor.

"So he has set about creating his new world order, hasn't he?"

She looked up. The wizened wizard smiled at her through his wrinkles. "Doesn't waste any time, does dear Dumbledore?"

"Call him with respect, you wretch. He is the Prime Dominie." One of the aurors thundered.

"Oh yes! I forgot." The man said laconically, his eyes on the door. "Hazards of old age son, hazards of old age."

She looked on as the aurors marched Grindelwald to Dumbledore's chamber.

**10.7**

"KREACHER! KREACHER! COME OUT YOU BASTARD!"

Regulus came down the stairs to the hall and stopped short. His brother was there with Potter.

"Hello Potter," he said, extending his hand.

"Er hello Black." The other man replied, shaking his hand.

"WHERE IS THAT DAMMNED HOUSE-ELF OF YOURS?"

Regulus ears twitched. Salazar wasn't he standing next to Sirius? Why must he shout thus?

"BLOOD TRAITORS!" Mother shouted.

"SHUT UP YOU OLD COW!" Sirius thundered.

"Really Sirius! What is the matter?"

"TO BRING THAT SON-SNATCHING POTTER IN THE HOUSE!" Mother screamed.

"I SAID SHUT UP." Sirius spoke viciously even as Potter gave his shoulder a squeeze.

"Mother please," Regulus requested.

"Always the good son, isn't it?" Sirius taunted.

"YOU BETTER LEARN SOMETHING FOR HIM."

Merlin was this house always to be a battlefield. "Mother can you be quiet for a minute, please." Then turning towards his brother, "I have sent Kreacher out to get some drinks and foodstuff."

"Drinks and foodstuff?"

"Well..er..I should have said it right at the beginning. Congratulations Sirius."

"What for?" Sirius seemed astonished.

"I read what transpired in the party yesterday. I am just so happy for you." He took a step towards his brother but stopped when he saw the expression on the other man's face. His arms fell limply to his side.

"Really Regulus? You are happy for me?"

"But of course. Your name has been cleared, you have been hailed as a hero, I thought we will celebrate. That's what I sent Kreacher out for."

"You were going to throw a party for me. Very commendable. Who were you going to invite?"

"I thought just the two of us. But if you want Potter and your other friends, they are most welcome." Regulus threw a tentative smile at Potter.

"No I think it is a good idea that you two enjoy today." Potter said, surprising them both. "We will have another party later."

"Actually I was thinking of your relatives, Regulus. Narcissa and Lucius. Not to mention dear old Bellatrix and Rudholphus. Were you not going to invite them? I am sure they are also ecstatic about me."

"What is bothering you, Sirius? I know you do not like them."

"Do not like them? James did you hear? My brother is worried that I do not like the people who PLANNED MY DEATH."

"WHAT?"

"Yes, you heard me right. Dear old Bella and Cissy and their pureblood husbands along with your admirable elf conspired my death."

The ground was shaking under him. This was not true. It could not be true.

Kreacher chose that same moment to apparate.

"Master Regulus, I have got…" He never finished his sentence. With a growl, Sirius flung himself on him and knocked him to the ground even as his fists plummeted the elf.

"SIRIUS NO." With a supreme effort, Potter was able to drag his friend away.

"LET ME GO, JAMES. I WILL KILL THIS VERMIN." Sirius shouted, trying to break free of Potter's grip.

"Kreacher do wrong. Master Sirius angry." The elf whimpered. He was a bloody sight. Blood was flowing freely from his mouth and one of his eyes.

"DID BELLA AND CISSY PLAN SIRIUS' MURDER? AND DID YOU HELP THEM?"

Sirius gasped in surprise as he turned towards his mother who had asked the question.

Kreacher went pale as parchment. He started banging his head against the floor. "Oh Kreacher bad, Kreacher bad."

"ANSWER ME."

"Forgive me mistress, forgive me." Kreacher hiccupped. "Miss Bella and Miss Cissy said that…."

But Regulus was not listening. This couldn't be true. Bella and Cissy, they would never stoop so low. One did not kill one's own blood. This was a cruel joke. One that Sirius so specialised in. The room seemed to be swaying round him. Somewhere in the dim recesses of his mind he was aware of the commotion in the room but all he wanted to do was to get out. He had to get to Malfoy Manor.

**10.8**

"Why Cissy?"

Narcissa felt as though her legs could not support her any longer. Reggie had just burst in the room, his eyes wild, his hair dishelved. Before she could ask him anything, he had asked this question. Oh she did not need to know what it was all about. It was there in Reggie's eyes. She could not bear to look at them. She sank on her knees, her head held in her hands.

Regulus yanked her up. "Look at me," he snarled.

She could not face him. The tears came down. "I am sorry Reg, sorry…"

He let her go and she sank to the ground once again.

"How could you Cissy? How could you?" Reg had never sounded like this before. As though everything he had believed in had evaporated in front of his eyes.

"I was wrong, Reg. The Dark Lord…"

"The Dark Lord asked you to kill your own cousin and you compiled." Merlin, the disgust in his voice. If only the ground would open up.

"I thought of Sirius as a blood traitor, Reg…"

"And what about me? Had I been alive you would have killed me too."

"No, never." She screamed and tried to get up. She wrapped her arms round his legs. "Never you…."

"I don't believe it." He said, pushing her away. "I had turned away from Voldemort too. I was a traitor. You would have been glad to kill me to prove your loyalty."

She screamed. "Don't say these things. Reg you must believe me. You are the brother that I never had."

"And you are the sister that I thought I had but now will never have." She looked up and saw his eyes, bleak. "We grew up together, Cissy. What all didn't we share? Oh I don't deny that I too believed in all that Pure blood nonsense. I was more than eager to prove myself. But I could not even kill my elf and you…."

He sank down beside her shaking body. "Sirius had turned away, no doubt. But did our shared memories mean nothing to you and Bella?"

She cried. "At that time, it seemed the right thing. Later, I realised I was wrong Reg. Please forgive me."

"Why ask for my forgiveness, Cissy?" His voice was all quiet now. "It is Sirius whom you wronged. You did not even think that he had spent so many years in Azkaban. You could not even give him a few years to enjoy himself."

She wailed.

He looked at her shuddering form huddled on the ground. "You have killed me Narcissa. You and Bellatrix."

"Don't say that Reg." She took his hand in her own trembling one. "Reg please…"

He gave a despairing laugh. "It is true Narcissa. What have I to live for? My own brother hates me. I thought you were there for me at least but now that also turns out to be a mirage."

He got up. "Goodbye Narcissa."

She looked up, her face tear-streaked and her eyes wild. "What do you mean? Where are you going?"

"It doesn't matter, does it?"

At the door, he turned and looked at her, "You know what, the inferies were better."

**10.9**

Huddled against the wall, Draco heard the conversation inside the room. He flinched at the undiluted contempt in Uncle Reg's voice. He had never thought of the Blood Traitor in that way. He had himself gloated over his death. His mother and aunt had planned all this. Aunt Bella, hadn't she been full of loathing because he had failed to carry out the orders of the Dark Lord? A trembling took hold of his body. Had his parents not been there, would she have fed him to the werewolves as she had so often threatened? He sank down against the wall. He saw Uncle Reg come out of the room but had no courage to face him.

Almost immediately afterwards, he heard his father's voice. "Cissy. Salazar help me, Cissy what is the matter?"

"He knows it Lucius. Reg knows about Sirius…" His mother voice dissolved in sobs even as his father sucked in his breath. When he spoke again, it was in a voice fraught with worry. "But that makes it all the more imperative that we leave now. Dumbledore is not going to forgive us for this. Black was a favourite of his."

His mother mumbled something.

"What?" His father again.

"I said, even I cannot forgive myself."

"What?" His father's voice was all incredulous. "You cannot be serious. He was a blood-traitor."

"He was more than that, Lucius." His mother sobbed

"What ever. I do not want to discuss this with you right now. Merlin will you please stop crying? It is over and done with. Right now, we need to leave. I have made all the arrangements."

"It is not over and done with Lucius. It is not going to end even if we migrate." Mother seemed to be getting her groove back.

"Then what do you suppose we should do?" His father's voice was cold. "Go to Azkaban?"

"Perhaps that would be better."

"Don't behave like a child, Cissy. You do not know what Azkaban is. I spent time over there, I know." His father's voice had steel in it. "Do you want Draco to suffer over there?"

"No, no, of course not."

Draco entered the room. "Mother. Father. I want to discuss something."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N**: With over 10,000 hits, amongst all three fics of mine, this is the most read. Ironically, it is also the one with the least number of reviews. So please, those of you who read this, do send your comments.

**The lines are from T.S. Eliot's Portrait of a Lady.**


	11. Chapter 11: Birthday Surprises

**CHAPTER 11: BIRTHDAY SURPRISES**

**11.1**

HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR HARRY

Harry rubbed his eyes and looked again. No, there was no doubt. Emblazoned on the ceiling of his room were the words: HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR HARRY. The words sparkled and glowed. It was his birthday! He jumped out of the bed. The door opened and the next moment he was held in a tight embrace. "Happy Birthday, son," James and Lily spoke together. Harry held on tightly, feeling secure and snug in the warmth of their love.

They would have stood like this for god only knows how long had not a scream from outside made them disentangle from each other. "Sirius!" James exclaimed as he rushed out of the room followed closely by Lily and Harry. All three of them stopped short at the sight of Sirius battling an entire army of owls. For it was true, owls carrying gaily covered packages in their beaks were streaming in through the doors, windows, chimney…every opening actually. And this stream seemed endless if the overcast sky was any indication.

"God! What will the muggles think?" Lily asked desperately as she sank down on the floor. The three men in the room looked at each other speechlessly as one owl after another dropped their packages at Harry's feet….

**11.2**

Lucius sat ramrod straight in his chair looking at the books arranged neatly in the shelves. He took a long breath, the smell of books always calmed him down. When the Dark Lord and the other Death Eaters had been at the Manor, he had constantly worried about the safe-keeping of this room. Once when they had been recently married, Narcissa had complained about the amount of time he spent with his books. A small smile escaped his lips as he recalled the tantrum she had thrown. Just like the tantrums Draco threw when things were not going his way. Then the smile disappeared as a now familiar sense of self-disgust rose within him.

"What were you thinking Lucius….Narcissa and Draco almost died because you could not keep your ambitions in check…..you groveled before a power-crazed half-blood maniac…..what did you teach Draco……"

Abruptly, he got up from the chair, Severus' voice echoing and re-echoing in his brain. Was it true? Had he let his family down to such an extent? He took another long breath, waiting for the comforting smell to calm down his nerves. He had been shocked when Narcissa told him of what the Dark Lord had set Draco to do. Salazar damn it all! To ask a young boy of sixteen to murder somebody in cold blood! How could the Dark Lord do it? Did his failure elicit such a punishment? Had Severus not taken that unbreakable vow and killed Dumbledore, the stain on Draco's soul would have been indelible. And Severus, what foolishness was this of his to remain in that unguarded house of his? Anybody could simply walk in and use the killer curse. Why was Severus being so suicidal? No doubt, it was because of that girl, Evans. Lily Evans, why hadn't she been able to understand Severus' devotion? Because devotion it had been . He had seen it in Severus' eyes. It had been very unlike the way he himself had looked at Cissy. There was always awe and admiration in Severus' eyes, as though he was unable to believe that such a beautiful girl could actually talk to him

Lucius took a deep breath. His thoughts were going round in circles. He couldn't afford to do it today. Today, he ought to have a clear head, the vultures might arrive at any point and he should be prepared for them.

Had he taken the right decision? Parkinson, Goyle, Crabbe…all had left. But Draco had insisted that he wanted to complete his schooling from Hogwarts. Had been pretty adamant about it too. Lucius picked up a book, randomly, his fingers slowly caressing the parchment. Yes, Severus was right. He had let down Draco pretty badly. Sometimes, in Draco's unguarded moments, he could see the bewilderment in his eyes. Now was the time to show him a different side of his father's personality. This project of Dumbledore was nothing but hogwash. A chance to grind the noses of the Death Eaters. But Rudholphus was right. If they were to stay over here, they had to accept it. This time there could be no excuse of Imperious. Salazar, why had the Dark Lord risen again? The Malfoys had been doing so well. Fudge was virtually in his pocket. And he could have persuaded him to pass laws and ordinances that favoured the Purebloods and went against those imposters, the Mudbloods who came from their rotten world and tried to become a part of the Wizarding world. He shook his head. All that was past. If he wanted to make the Malfoys powerful again, he'd have to go along with this farce and wait for the right opportunity. And this time, he was not going to put his faith in a measly Halfblood.

**11.3**

Harry looked at the table in amazement. There, in its centre, was a huge square cake, with four fairies at its four corners. All of them were fluttering their wings and shaking their small wands. Stars shot out from their wands and they all opened their mouths to wish him a happy birthday. Their voices sweet and melodious filled the air.

"Liked it, Harry?" His mother asked him, coming from the kitchen.

Harry could only nod dumbly. Inevitably, his thoughts had moved to the days when he drew pictures of cakes on papers hoping that one day Aunt Petunia would be kind enough to bake him one, even if it was just a small one, so that he could have a proper birthday like Dudley's. Aunt Petunia never did bake one and the drawings faded over time though the ache they produced in his heart did not fade one bit. And by the tears that were gathering in his eyes, had not faded till date.

His horror was immense. Merlin, he was entering his twentieth year and he was crying like a young baby. What will mum think?

"Harry are you alright?" Lily asked, anxiously. And he could not help it…he threw his arms round her and held on.

"Harry, oh Harry….," she murmured, her voice wet with tears too.

"What's the matter?" James' voice, sharp and anxious, made Harry step hurriedly away.

"Is everything alright?" James asked looking first at Harry, who was trying to wipe away his tears surreptitiously, and then at Lily whose eyes were bright and damp.

"Nothing," Lily gave a shaky sort of laughter. "Just overwhelmed by the thought of celebrating Harry's birthday."

The lines of anxiety on James' face eased a little. "Surely that is a cause of happiness and not of tears."

"Yes, of course," Lily waved her hands vaguely. "It was pretty silly of me."

"Of course it is. What is there to cry for?" James asked his wife and then turned towards his son. "Are you alright Harry?"

Harry nodded and gave a sheepish smile. "There is a good boy." James said, smiling at him. "Now come on, lets unwrap more presents."

Harry looked up at the steady line of owls still entering the house. Sirius and James had cast a camouflage charm over the sky so that to the muggles only the blue sky and some clouds were visible and not the owls swooping down from all side.

"I think, its time we got ready." Sirius said, entering the room.

"Ready?" Harry looked inquiringly towards his dad. "Are we going somewhere?"

"Yes," James replied. "The Ministry wanted to celebrate your birthday in style. We are going to London."

"But…but…" Harry looked up in dismay. Over the past days, he had attended so many parties that he was tired of them. Oh yes, initially it had been fun. To be thus honoured, to see the pride in his parents' eyes but now all he wanted was some time alone with his mum and dad. At least on his birthday, there should have been nobody else.

Perhaps Lily read Harry's dismay in his eyes because she came forward and hugged him. "The Prime Dominie himself requested it Harry. We could not say no."

"Oh. Professor Dumbledore." Harry had not have any conversation with him since the happenings at the Great Hall. Wrapped up in his family and friends, he had not really paid much attention to anything else. Even in the parties, he had seen Dumbledore's twinkling eyes a few times but had not really gone to talk to him. Dumbledore himself had been busy, usually surrounded by important officials. Today perhaps he could talk to him.

He smiled at his parents. "Lets get ready."

"Lets have the cutting of cake first." Lily said.

"And then we have a special present for Harry." James said, winking at Sirius.

"Oh yes." Sirius said, laughing. "I hope Harry likes it."

A little later, after cutting and eating the cake (he had never tasted one like that, Harry decided), Harry was surprised when James and Sirius presented him a small, white pig, a red ribbon tied round its neck.

"Liked it, Harry?" James asked, as he poked the pig at its side.

Harry looked at the squealing bundle. "It is pretty unusual."

James ruffled his hair. "I got to know that you lost your pet, Hedwig. Thought you'd like a new one."

For a moment the image of his snowy white owl flashed in front of Harry's eyes. The pets had not returned. He looked down at his new pet.

"Thank you," he said and coughed to clear the chocking in his throat.

**11.4**

"…not theirs but _hers_…"

Lucius' words reverberated in the small room, in his ears, in his head…..

Images flashed. Lily on a swing, her braid flying in the air. Lily biting her lower lip while reading a book. Lily her eyes fixed determinately on a vial as the potion changed colour…only one eye of the newt, Severus. Lily laughing gaily with her friends. Lily standing with her arms thrown across her parents. Lily sniffing as she remembered some hateful comment made by her sister. Lily beautiful in her bridal wear.

No…the moan burst from his lips. How many times he had seen this vision? It was strange, when boys his age were experimenting, whispering about their conquests, he had always dreamt of being married to Lily. Such adolescent talk had always left a stale taste in his mouth. He had never enjoyed the whisperings in the dormitories. Sometimes he had even felt revulsion at the more explicit accounts. How could one cheapen one's loved one like that? Your Pure Pristine Perfection, this is what Lucius used to call Lily when in a mood to tease him.

A streak of light shot thru his head, white and blinding, making him almost fall off the chair. He clutched his head and bit his lips, so tightly that it drew blood. The tremors racked his body. He ought to have really known better. In a life full of imperfections, how could he have expected a perfection like Lily?

He had been very young, in fact only five, when father had taken them to a wedding party. The groom probably held a senior position at the factory that dad had worked in. What ever the fact, dad had been very particular about the fact that their clothes and shoes be absolutely clean if not down right gleaming. And mum had miraculously made them absolutely spotless. He had been astounded because he had not really comprehended at that time the power of the small stick that he had at times seen in mum's hands. It was still ingrained in his memory, the sight of that church, all decorated, the sonorous voice of the priest who read the vows, the music, the dancing couples in the party….even his parents had danced, losing their worries in that one moment of gaiety. Of course, there was food too. His eyes had almost popped out when he had seen the dishes laid on the table. All this was before Hogwarts and he had till then never seen such a vast array of dishes. And the cake had been huge. He had tasted each and every dish and his parents, indulgent for once, had allowed him. It had been a magical day for him before magic entered his life. The groom had kissed his bride and she had blushed and laughed. So when he started having those absurd dreams, it was always Lily whom he saw blushing as he put his lips on her cheeks.

A small, wry smile appeared on his face. Beautiful things did not happen to people like him. They happened to people like Potter. Handsome, rich, loved, indulged Potter. A favourite of his teachers and his parents. Potter who never knew what it was to want something with so much intensity. Another bolt of light. He gasped and coughed as blood trickled from his mouth. Lily laughing and blushing like she did in his dreams but Potter's arms holding her, Potter's lips on her cheek…. Another shudder, another convulsion, yet more blood….

**11.5**

Lily looked at Professor McGonagall in some confusion. "I don't understand Professor."

Minerva McGonagall looked at her former student with a certain degree of pride. "It is very simple, Lily. I am offering you the post of the Defence against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts."

Lily looked at the party flowing round her. She could see Harry conversing with Ron Weasley. Both of them were determinedly not looking at the dancing floor. She looked back at her former professor. "What about the person teaching it previously?"

McGonagall's mouth set in a disapproving line. "I'd prefer to forget the nightmare it was last year. Those Death Eaters Carrows held the position then."

Snippets of a conversation came back to Lily. "Yes Harry did mention it but he also said that perhaps Remus might be offered the job."

"There is no doubt the Remus Lupin is a very capable teacher," Professor McGonagall spoke primly, "but I want the best person for this post and there is no one more suited for it than you."

Lily's bewilderment was palpable in the next question. "But why me? I mean it has been more than a decade, in fact, almost two decades since I was a member of the Order of the Phoenix and was fighting against Death Eaters. Surely a lot of charms and techniques have evolved since then, things that I am totally ignorant about."

"Lily, you defeated the darkest, most evil wizard of the time." McGonagall's voice was full of pride. "Surely there is nobody more suitable than you to teach this to the students."

A shiver passed through Lily. Once again she remembered the horror that had burst on her in the form of Voldemort. She remembered little of those moments except her over whelming desire to save Harry.

"Lily are you alright?" McGonagall was looking at her anxiously. She nodded weakly, not trusting herself to speak. Her eyes traveled once again to the scene round her. Molly Weasley was now talking to both Ron and Harry. As she watched, Harry made some animated gestures and all three of them laughed. She could not help but experience a small twitch of jealousy. The scene was so natural, a mother laughing gaily with her two sons.

"Lily?" McGonagall's voice reminded her that the elderly lady was waiting for an answer. She thought of the offer. Would she like to teach?

"Why not potions?" She counter-questioned. "I was always good in that."

McGonagall pursed her lips. "Slughorn is a fairly competent teacher." Her tone made it clear what she thought of him otherwise.

"Professor Slughorn is still teaching?" Lily spoke excitedly, ignoring her former teacher's disapproval of her colleague. "I remember enjoying his classes very much."

"He had retired but the year before last Professor Dumbledore offered him the position again and he accepted."

"That's good. I remember he used to encourage me and Severus tremendously….wait a minute, wasn't Severus the Potions professor, er..I'm sure Harry did mention something like that."

"Yes he was. But this year, he wouldn't be teaching any of the subjects." There was an odd note in McGonagall's voice that Lily couldn't quite place. "There are only two posts that are vacant: DADA, and Transfigurations."

"But Professor, didn't you teach Transfigurations?" Lily asked, having a sudden vision of the professor turning herself into a cat in her first class.

"I did." McGonagall nodded her head. "But this year as the Head-Mistress of Hogwarts, I won't be able to teach the subject. I have offered the post to Remus Lupin."

"Remus?"

"Yes." McGonagall said, looking rather pleased. "I told you I want the most competent teachers. And who best to teach the subject than a man who is transfigured every month."

"I've often felt," she continued, "that students ought to be taught about the essence of transfigurations, to what extent or degree the essence of the original object is retained even after its transfiguration. Whether there is a difference when it is a voluntary transfiguration as compared to when it is enforced. Whether it is different when it is natural as compared to when it is magical. Whether there is a difference when the objects are animate or inanimate. Lupin is the ideal candidate to explain these many differences, he lives through a transfiguration every month.

Lily smiled inwardly. Her former teacher had not lost any of her passion for the subject.

"Did he accept it?"

"Yes. He was glad to." McGonagall peered at Lily from behind her glasses. "Was that troubling you? Is that why you haven't said yes to my offer?"

Lily flushed. "Well, he was pretty worried about getting a job. And now with marriage and a child to support…."

McGonagall gave her a warm smile. "It is nice to see such concern, Lily, even after all this time."

"It seems very starange at times." Lily's voice faltered off. She looked at where Harry was still chatting gaily. Wonder what was so engrossing.

"I really don't know," Lily wrung her hands a little. "With Voldemort, you see, it wasn't pre-meditated, all I knew was that I had to save Harry. Whatever happened was an instinctual response to the situation, it…it…wasn't a well thought out plan, strategy…or curse…" She stopped, unable to express herself.

McGonagall was looking at her in pride. "This is what I want you to instill in the students, Lily. Every instinct in their body should make them fight whenever faced with Evil."

Lily's mouth hung open. "I doubt whether it can be taught Professor."

"I've faith in your abilities." Her former teacher replied and then before Lily could protest any further, she added. "Have a look at the syllabus, Lily. If you think you wouldn't be able to handle it, let me know."

"I also thought," McGonagall continued as Lily contemplated in silence, "you'd like to be near Harry when he starts school once again."

"School?" Lily sat up straight.

"Yes. He has to finish his graduation still." McGonagall said in a voice that said clearly that defeating a Dark Lord was no excuse for not finishing your education.

Lily looked at Harry who had now been dragged onto the dance floor by Ginny Weasley. She had not thought about it at all. Harry's schooling, his education, practical problems of the world…whether they were ready or not, the world had moved on. The Professor's proposal suddenly sounded very tempting. Her eyes shifted to James who was dancing with Tonks. Yes, she needed to have a talk with her husband.

**11.6**

Draco looked at the Daily Prophet in distaste. They had printed a special supplement in order to commemorate Potter's birthday. Pictures of a grinning Potter were everywhere. He felt a violent urge to tear the parchment into tiny pieces. He picked up the supplement and then stopped as the conversation that he had had with Uncle Reg came back to him, his regret that he had let a slight dictate his entire life.

He sat down at the table. That day when uncle Reg had said that, Draco had discussed everything with him. Things that he couldn't discuss with either of his parents. Why had that slight from Potter hurt him so much? A hand not taken, why had it mattered so much to him? He looked at where Potter and Weasel, smiling to the heavens, had their arms around one another. Poor, miserable Weasel. What did he have in him that Draco didn't? Violent, rage overtook him again as he shred the supplement to pieces. But even amongst the pieces, he could feel their smiles, mocking him…

Draco put the pieces under his feet and ground them. The action brought no relief. He felt all the more agitated. And ashamed. What had he done? Didn't he learn anything from that conversation with Uncle Reg? Would he also live his entire life as a response to an action? With a quick wave of his wand, he cleared away the pieces. So Potter had not accepted his hand of friendship? Why had he let that bother him so much? Hadn't he made friends. Pansy, Vince, Greg…okay they had become a little offensive during the last year. But the last year was like that. Too much fell apart. He picked up Pansy's letter, smiling at her tiny handwriting. The parchment brought back many memories. The notes that they had passed during the classes. Had it been love? Perhaps not. He looked back at the parchment. Pansy was imploring him to come to Durmstarng. She had enrolled in that school along with Zabini. Had he made the right decision? Should he have also left Hogwarts? A cold fear clutched his heart. Vince, Greg, Pansy…all three will not be with him this year. Wonder whether his other house mates were coming back or not! Suppose he was the only Slytherin of his year. His stomach contracted painfully and he ran towards the toilet.

Later, he brushed his mouth thoroughly, trying to remove the lingering taste of vomit in his mouth. Had he taken more than he could chew? Certain things had become clear to Draco during the last few months. Sometimes in his sleep, he still heard the Mudbloood's screams. And then he'd wake up, trying to stifle his screams and feeling a hot flush of shame. At that time, his sweaty body would secrete such a smell that he had difficulty breathing. He put his head in his hands and moaned. Should he go to his father and explain to him that he'd rather go to Durmstrang? But then what would his father say? After all they had discussed this issue pretty thoroughly. Mother and father had tried to dissuade him, it was he who had been adamant on going to Hogwarts. Father had even written to Dumbledore regarding his decision to enroll in that programme of his. Now what was he going to tell his father? That he had changed his mind. No, for the first time he had made a decision that was solely his. He wasn't going to change it.

Setting his shoulders resolutely, he moved towards his table. He was going to send an owl to uncle Reg.

**11.7**

"I had a very interesting conversation with Professor McGonagall yesterday." Lily said, as she settled down to have her breakfast. Her husband and son looked at her expectantly.

"She offered me the post of the DADA professor at Hogwarts."

"Wow Mom, that's great! It is the coolest position." Harry exclaimed, his eyes behind his glasses, shining in excitement

Lily smiled at her son's enthusiasm and then looked at her husband. James' mouth was set in a firm line. The smile disappeared from Lily's face.

"Excuse me," James said, stiffly, and left the table.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thanks to **callie 258, duj, graynavarre, mondtaenzerin, The Queen of Confusion, excessivelyperky, goagainstthegrain, A. Person, Katherine Grace**, and **Tasteless **for their comments and views. Let me know what you feel about this chapter.

To my Anonymous Reviewers:

**A. Person**: Thanks for your words of encouragement. Hope you continue to like the story.

**Tasteless**: Thanks for pointing out your problems with the story. One clarification: A person also stutters when in shock or surprise. Further, Shacklebolt is speaking in a normal voice which has been magically enhanced.

Updates will take some time but I am not going to abandon any of my fics.

13/ 11/ 08


	12. Chapter 12: His Own Slytherins

**CHAPTER 12: HIS OWN SLYTHERINS**

**12.1**

"You know you are being absurd."

"So being concerned about you is being absurd, is it?"

"James, you know very well, nothing's going to happen to me. That curse has been lifted."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Professor McGonagall explained it." Lily's voice held exasperation now. "I told you. We've had this conversation so many times now."

"Excuse me, if I am still bothered about it." James' voice was high with anger. "According to Harry, none of his DADA teacher lasted beyond a year. One, in fact, even died."

"I'm not denying it. Minerva explained everything to me. Including the fact that with Voldemort's death, the curse was automatically lifted…."

James cut her short. "But Voldemort is still alive, isn't he? How can you be so sure that the curse isn't still there?"

Lily sighed. "Both Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall have assured that the curse has been lifted. Voldemort helped them in this. Minerva explained…."

"Yes, I have heard it." James said shortly. "However, I cannot really believe in the good intentions of Voldemort."

"But, surely you can believe in the expertise of Dumbledore and McGonagall." Lily's voice had become sharp.

James snorted. "I can't take such a risk."

"For God's sake, nothing is going to happen to me." Lily virtually shouted.

"And I say, how can you be so sure?"

Harry put his head in his hands. Day in and day out, the argument between his parents was repeated. Very soon, James would storm out of the house, slamming the door after him.

**Thud!** There the slam of the door echoed in the house. Harry groaned.

**12.2**

He had become aware of the sounds in the street long before and had prepared himself.. He was startled nevertheless when the knocking on his door started and he heard a woman's voice calling out timorously for Mr. Snape. The voice held no hope, perhaps the woman had gone knocking on each doorway. Could this be a trap? Lucius had warned him. What the hell! One way or the other, it would be nice to end it all. He spelled the door open.

Nothing could have prepared him for the two people standing at his door.

"It…it is…Mr. Snape, isn't it?" The woman asked. "You might not remember me," she continued, "but we…"

"I remember you." He said, cutting her short and then waved Lily's sister and her husband in.

"But I don't understand," he said after he had heard her rambling account accompanied by her wailing and the growling of her husband. "What do you expect of me?"

"See we have been to the police and they say Dudley is an adult and can go wherever he wants to but I know my son, he'd not leave us like this." Vernon Dursley spoke up. "He hasn't been kidnapped by anyone, otherwise we would have received a call for ransom. That leaves only you fre…I mean magical folks."

Freak! He saw red. "Get out." He hissed.

"No please," the man said humbly. "I apologise. You are our last hope. We have been trying to contact Harry but we have had no luck."

So Lily had not contacted her sister. This was the first thing that he expected her to do. She had always been fond of her, though this creature here – he looked at the woman in contempt – had always been awful to her.

The woman sniffed. "Then I remembered you lived in Spinner's End and so we took a chance."

"Why don't you put an ad in a newspaper?"

Dursley stiffened. "What will the neighbours say?"

Snape sneered. "I wonder about your priorities."

"Please…please help us," Petunia Dursley wailed. "I remembered you from our childhood. I do not know whom to contact. We've tried to contact Magical folks but were unable to. Could you make a few inquiries. Perhaps somebody has taken our son because he had a grudge against Harry. There was some kind of war, isn't it? Please if you could just send a letter to Harry stating that his cousin is missing. …The boys were very close."

He turned away, sickened by the lie.

"He is our only child. Please." Both of them were looking at him beseechingly.

"Draco is my only child." Narcissa had said. Should he put a board outside proclaiming: Distraught Mothers Contact Here for Wayward Sons.

No, they were demanding too much. He did not want to get involved again.

"Please, you were a friend of Lily's."

Friend of Lily's. A stabbing pain went right thru him. There had been a time when he had thought so to.

"Okay," he said. Their faces lit up and he hated them. He had seen Potter's memories and he remembered the woman too well.

After they had left, he pondered over the practical side of the problem. How was he to contact Potter? He had no owl and to go to the Wizarding Owlry meant getting out of the house. He coughed and a few drops of blood came out of his mouth.

As he wiped his mouth, a movement at the window caught his eyes. Iris! What was Lucius' owl doing over here? Were things alright at the Manor? He opened the window and the owl sailed in and settled comfortably on his shoulder. He petted the bird. Ah! There was the solution. He could send the message to Potter thru Iris.

**12.3**

Harry felt wretched as his father stormed out of the house once again. It seemed all he heard in his house nowadays were the voices of his parents, high in anger, and the slamming of doors. This was not the way he had visualized his life with his parents. Of course, he had seen his uncle and aunt fight too and had seen Molly sometimes raise her voice at Arthur. But he had never expected his parents to behave in such a manner.

The sound of raised voices somewhere near the doorway made him bound out of the house. His dad was saying something to Remus, his face twisted in a snarl. As he watched, his dad apparated away flinging aside Remus' restraining arm. The other man stood transfixed, his eyes staring at the point where James had disapparated then he raised his head and beckoned to Harry.

"Suppose we go out for a walk," Remus suggested as Harry neared him.

Harry was more than willing. He did not want to enter the house where he was sure his mother was either sniffling or controlling her rage in an unsuccessful manner, her mouth a grim line.

"Don't judge James too harshly, Harry." Remus' voice was concerned as Harry kicked at the pebbles on the ground.

"I am unable to understand it Remus." The frustration of the past few days was palpable in Harry's voice.

"Couples do fight Harry." Remus voice was soft. "You know this."

"I know it." Harry bit out. "But I never expected…"

"What?" Remus' voice hid a smile in it. "That your parents will never fight?"

He turned towards Harry when the latter refused to answer and said indulgently. "Don't worry, each and every child feels the same way."

"But I don't understand what they are fighting about." Harry burst out. "Dad ought to be happy that mum has got this post. The curse is no longer effective. Mum even invited Professor McGonagall and she explained everything. We even got a letter from Professor Dumbledore explaining matters. But dad is so adamant about not letting mum take up this post. And I so much want them to be with me as I complete my education at Hogwarts. I've never had them and now…" He found to his horror that his eyes were becoming misty.

Remus put a comforting hand round his shoulders. "I can understand what you must be going through Harry. But look at it from the point of view of James."

"Explain it to me." Harry said, blinking his eyes.

"You are too young to realise Harry what goes through a man when he finds that his wife has got a job while he himself remains unemployed."

Harry looked at Remus uncomprehendingly. "I…don't understand. You mean dad is envious of mum getting this job."

"Not simply envious." Remus sighed. "Somewhere James is very proud of the fact that Lily has got this job. But then he looks at himself and finds that he is not earning anything and that…"

"But dad doesn't really need to work," Harry cut in. "He has inherited a fortune."

"You think James is one who will squander away his fortune?" The older man's voice had gone sharp.

"No, of course not." Harry replied hastily. What had he been thinking? Dad would not be a wastrel. Even uncle Vernon went to office daily. "Dad can take up his old job."

"His old job was fighting evil. Being a member of the Order of phoenix. And that job, I think," Remus smiled, "has become redundant."

"But then he can become an auror."

"He doesn't have the necessary scores for that."

"What?!" Harry was bewildered. Hadn't his father been an outstanding student through out?

"Sirius and James were brilliant pranksters. If only they had applied themselves to their studies." Remus shook his head in fond remembrance.

"Look here Harry," Remus continued when Harry refused to say anything. "A child always feels that his parents are the best. Through a miracle, you have got back your parents. But don't see them as some sort of demi-gods. This would be doing them an injustice. They are as human as you and I and are as liable to fail at certain things as we do. This does not make them any less and you should not judge them harshly just because you have set your standard too high."

"I am not judging them for God sake." Harry said sharply, stung by the implied criticism in the other man's voice.

"I can understand what James is going through." Remus went on as though he had not heard Harry. "I underwent the same thing after my marriage with Dora."

"Yes Harry," he continued when the boy looked at him. "After my marriage I felt so useless. Here was Dora, an auror in the Ministry and there I was a jobless werewolf, totally useless."

"Don't say that." Harry said and wanted to throw his arms round Remus.

Remus gave a rueful smile. "But it's true. I could not even get a decent job. She was running the house and when Teddy was born, everything just got exacerbated, so much so that I even felt like running away from it all."

"I remember it." Harry said, recalling his heated argument with Remus.

"I am sure you do," Remus ruffled Harry's hair a little. "You too are growing up Harry. Imagine such a scenario where your wife runs the house and you stay at home."

Harry nodded. "What you are saying makes sense Remus but why can't they discuss this like adults. I mean…they argue like children."

"But they are." At Harry's look of incomprehension, he expounded. "Harry you and might see them in their latethirties, but they haven't actually lived these past two decades. They had barely entered their twenties when they died. They behave accordingly." Remus squeezed his shoulders. "Don't worry, give them some time to grow and adjust."

**12.4**

It was with a lightened mood that Harry returned with Remus.

"Where were you Harry?" Lily virtually jumped at him as he entered the house.

"Er…I went out for a walk with Remus." Harry replied, trying to wriggle out of his mother's arms. What will Remus think?

"You could have at least informed me," Lily's voice was frantic with worry. "I was going out of my bloody mind."

"Actually the fault is mine Lily," Remus said. "I just took him out for a walk."

"How could you Remus Lupin?" Lily's eyes flashed fire as she turned towards her former classmate but abruptly she seemed to deflate. "I am sorry. I just get so worried when Harry…"

Remus moved forward and hugged her. "I understand."

Lily gave a shaky sort of laugh. "I'll prepare some tea and Harry it's time you fed Poggy. He has been grunting for quite some time now."

"Ooops I forgot." Harry remarked. "Where is he?"

"Who?" Remus asked. "Poggy who?

"My pet. A present from Dad."

"That's nice."

"Oh no!" Lily's exclamation had both of them looking up. An owl was coming through the window.

"I hope it's not a belated birthday present. I've got so many, I do not know what to do with them." Harry remarked in a despairing tone.

The owl swooped down and perched at Harry's shoulder. As Harry took the scroll from its beak, it flew away.

"Hey, it did not wait for an answer or treat." Harry remarked.

"Whose is it?" Lily asked.

Harry shrugged. He could not quite recall seeing this particular owl.

"What does the letter say?" His mother asked.

"Oh my God!" Harry exclaimed as he went thru the contents.

"What's the matter?" Lily and Remus asked simultaneously, rushing towards him. The boy had gone pale.

"Dudley," Harry swallowed. "Dudley is missing."

"Who?" Lily asked in a puzzled tone. "Dudley who?"

"Dudley Dursley."

Lily seemed to sway. "You don't mean Tuney's son?"

Harry nodded grimly and extended the letter to her but it was Remus who took it from him. "Ah," the man nodded, "no signature." He turned towards Harry. "Do you recognise the writing?"

Harry nodded in the negative, his thoughts flying all over the place. Could Dudley have been kidnapped by one of the Death Eaters? Perhaps a follower of Voldemort who wanted to take revenge for his master's downfall?

"Do you think anything untoward happened to him?" Lily asked as she sank down on a chair, her eyes scanning the letter that Remus had handed to her.

Squealing from near the door made them look that way. Poggy had come inside the room.

"I better feed him." Harry said moving towards the pig.

"HARRY WAIT." Remus' voice arrested him. He looked up in surprise as Remus took out his wand.

"What's the matter Remus?" Lily questioned, getting up from the chair.

"Lily, Harry, take out your wands and be ready."

"But what's the matter?" Harry asked in bewilderment even as he took out his wand. Lily did likewise.

Remus did not reply instead he waved his wand towards the pig. "Finite Incantatem"

Dudley Dursley lay sprawled on the floor.

**12.5**

The door opened violently as James and Sirius rushed inside.

"What's the matter Lily?" James asked, moving towards his wife and attempting to take her in his arms. "Kreacher said it was urgent."

At the same moment, Sirius had moved towards Harry and taken him in his arms. "Harry what's the matter?" He panted. This close Harry could smell the fire-whisky on him.

Lily moved out of her husband's embrace and fixed her glare on him. "How could you do this James?"

"But what did I do?" James asked, his bewildered gaze moving from Lily to Sirius to Harry to Remus.

"Remus! You over here. Is everything alright?"

Before Remus could open his mouth, however, Lily spoke again. "Thank God that Remus can identify transfigured beings."

James looked at Sirius and then made his way to the couch. He sat down on it and drummed his fingers on to the sheet. "So you know." He remarked casually.

"Yes we do," Lily said furiously. "Could you explain what you were thinking?"

James looked at his wife and shrugged. "There's nothing to explain."

"No," Lily shouted. "My nephew turns up as a pig. My sister must be frantic with worry and you say you have nothing to explain."

"And your precious sister treated my son worse than dirt." James spoke through clenched teeth. He got up and moved towards Lily who was looking at him in shock. "What do you think? My son suffered for years. He was locked up in a cupboard, was starved, was repeatedly beaten and scolded and bullied. And you woman," his words were little more than a whisper, "think I could have just let that pass?"

Lily took an involuntary step back. Her eyes were large and fearful as they fixed on her husband's face. Her throat convulsed as she swallowed. Harry too swallowed. His father was scary when he spoke like this.

"It was just for a few laughs." Sirius let go of Harry and moved towards James and Lily, his voice breaking the tension in the room.

"So you were in this too?" Harry spoke for the first time.

"Of course, what do you think?" Sirius counter questioned, his voice expressing surprise. "I've been wanting to do it for so long." A smile hovered over his lips. "It was a rather appropriate form considering his dimensions."

"You are incorrigible, Sirius." Remus said with a smile in his voice.

"Don't tell me you approve of this." Lily seemed to have got over her scare.

"Well," Remus scratched his head. "No lasting harm has been done. The boy can be obliviated and sent to his home. And frankly the parents did need to learn a lesson."

"Remus Lupin, I don't believe this. You, of all the people, should not be encouraging this." Lily's voice had grown sharp.

"Lily don't take it out on him." James spoke, his voice as sharp as Lily's. "He wasn't even aware of it."

"Oh come on, Lily. Laugh a little." Sirius remarked as tension once again grew in the room.

"No Sirius. She will not understand." James spoke bitterly. "She is more concerned about that wretched sister of hers than her own son."

"How dare you James Potter!" Lily thundered. "I am concerned about my son's welfare and that's why I am going to take up a job so that I can look after him well…."

Harry knew that these words were not going to be forgotten. He saw it on the faces of the others. Saw how his father's face went white with fury, how his mother tried to swallow back her words….

**Thud!** The slamming of the door echoed in the house.

**12.6**

Draco took a deep breath before knocking at the door of his father's study. Whenever he was summoned to this particular room, it was something fairly serious that his father had to discuss with him. He told himself that he was no longer a child as his father's deep voice bade him to enter.

"Take a seat, Draco." Lucius was sitting as ramrod straight. This calmed Draco somewhat. He had seen his father slunk and kneel in front of the Dark Lord. Those were scenes, he wished he could remove from his mind forever. He took a chair, in front of his father and imitated his way of sitting.

"The term is to start in ten days Draco," Lucius remarked.

"Yes, I know." Draco replied, a little surprised.

"If you have had second thoughts over going to Hogwarts, let me know."

Draco coloured. "No, of course not," he blustered.

Lucius sighed inwardly. Draco had never been able to lie in front of him. The way he had gone fairly pink was indication enough.

"There is no need to lie to me Draco. I know it is not an easy task."

"It is going to be tough, Draco." Lucius continued when the boy said nothing. "I am not going to give you any false assurances. This year you will be on your own. No Goyle or Crabbe, no Zabini, not even Miss Parkinson. Do you realise what that entails?"

Draco looked up at him. "I realise it father. I'll have to make new friends."

Lucius smiled grimly. "The question is not that. The question is whether anybody will be willing to be your friend."

"I…I don't understand."

"Draco, the realities have changed. Earlier people would have been proud to have your friendship. But now who would like to have a Death Eater's son as a friend?" For a moment, Lucius wanted to turn away from the gaze of his son. "I do realise that the Malfoy name being mud is my fault and if I had my way your mother and you would not suffer because of my mistakes and error of judgment but things being what they are, you will have to bear the brunt of it. Ridicule, insults, humiliation."

"I have already encountered these things." Draco could have bitten his tongue the moment the words were out of his mouth. Pain twisted his father's features before he was looking at him impassively.

"As I said earlier, I wish I could have spared you and your mother the entire trauma."

"Please father, I did not mean it that way."

"I know you did not Draco," Lucius said, waving it all away. "The difference now is that you won't have your friends to fall back on. And more significantly, no Professor Snape."

"What?" Draco sputtered. "But I thought he would be.…" Words died in his throat. It was too immense.

Lucius got up from his chair and took the couple of steps that brought him near his son. Draco got up from his chair with alacrity. "No, keep on sitting." Gently, Lucius pushed his son down. Draco looked up at him in confusion.

"If you want to change your mind and go to Durmstrang, I will understand."

Draco took a deep breath. The screams of Granger echoed in his head. But Professor Snape will not be there. All the other professors hated him. He had let in the Death Eaters. Greyback had been there too. But that smell…He stood up and looked his father squarely in the eye. "I have made my decision, father and I intend to stick to it. I am going to Hogwarts."

Lucius nodded at him. "Good. Now let me tell you about our plans. As you know your aunt and uncle have already left, your mother and I will join them the day you leave for Hogwarts."

Lucius went back to his seat. For a minute, he had wanted to squeeze Draco's shoulder but his hand had refused to move. He remembered the day in the hall when his son had put his arms round him and he had ruffled his hair. It had been a moment of panic. He could not afford to show his son what panic filled him when he thought of Draco's last term at Hogwarts. How would the young one cope? Lucius hated the Dark Lord more than ever. Why couldn't he have won?

Draco sat down. For a minute, he had wanted to put his arms round his father, the way he had done in the hall. He had seen Lupin slobber all over his son and he had wanted to be held like that. He gave himself a mental shake. He would not show any weakness in front of his father and how could he equate himself with a werewolf. It was disgusting. He concentrated on what his father was saying.

**12.7**

Will it continue to be like this? Harry thought miserably as his parents stopped talking to each other altogether. Days had passed since he had taken Dudley back to Privet Drive along with Remus, dropping him at his home. Harry, under a disillusionment charm along with Remus, had seen how his parents' eyes had lit up when they opened the door and found Dudley on the doorstep. Uncle Vernon's walrus moustache seemed to jump up and down on his face in excitement. Aunt Petunia had seemed incoherent with happiness. They had dragged their son inside. Harry could well imagine the barrage of questions that must have assaulted his cousin. Dudley, of course, would not have been able to answer them. Lupin had cast a powerful oblivation spell. Dudley'd remember nothing of his stint as a pig or the fact that he had seen Harry or Lily or James. Perhaps, it'd just be dismissed as short term amnesia or something. It was unkind of his father to have done this to Dudley but he could understand his motives too. At the same time, he could not forget how Dudley had embraced him when he had regained his human form. Happy that Harry was well and alive. His cousin certainly had changed. Harry sighed. It was a prank, slightly malicious in nature but then as Remus said, no lasting harm had been done. The fact was that Dudley was back with his parents.

What troubled Harry was the continuing tension between his parents. Only a week was left before he returned to Hogwarts. He had avoided talking about the state of affairs with his parents. A curious embarrassment came over him whenever he had tried to voice his feelings. And it wasn't that they were not suffering. He had seen both of them look pretty sorrowful. But today he was going to talk to mum and dad and make them see reason.

"Lily, Harry," James' voice, full of gaiety, floated down the rooms as he hurried inside.

"Guess what Harry!" James asked him as he came inside the room. Harry was too busy gaping at him. Dad seemed completely transformed. No sullen unshaved face, no smell of firewhisky. James' eyes sparkled and laughter was present in each and every line of his face.

"Lily darling!" James rushed over and picked up his wife and twirled her around as Harry's eyes popped out of their sockets.

"What? What?" Lily's grim face dissolved into incredulity.

James gave her another twirl before putting her down. "Sirius and I have come up with a brilliant plan."

Harry remembered the last plan the two of them had come up with and his heart sank. Perhaps his mother too was thinking on the same line because her face again became grim. "What plan?"

If James noticed the cooling in temperature, he did not let show. "Sirius and I have decided to create a Carnival at Hogsmeade."

"Carnival?" Lily asked while Harry looked on confused.

"Yes," James was bursting with excitement. "You know Sirius is brilliant at tricks. He has been giving Fred and George a lot of tips regarding new wizarding items, you know talking brooms, finger-biting rings etc. We were discussing this when suddenly it struck us that we could create a carnival of our own. What does the Wizarding world want now? They have had an excruciating war and this miracle. They want to enjoy. And we will provide then entertainment, thrill, adventure. There would be stomach-dropping rides, talking mirrors, vicarious adventures…" James stopped to get his breath back.

"This sounds wonderful." Harry said, infected by his dad's enthusiasm.

James came up to him and placed his hands on his shoulders. "Young man just wait and see what Sirius and I create. We have already finalized the place and got the necessary documents and permission."

"Really!" Lily's voice was full of amazement and surprise.

James turned towards her slowly. "I wasn't drinking all the time Lily."

There was a small silence then James spoke again. "I know I've been behaving like a jerk…"

"Say no more James," Lily's eyes glistened with tears.

Harry watched as James moved towards Lily and put his mouth onto hers. He blushed and looked away.

**12.8**

Minerva McGonagall looked up at the man in horror.

"Three days before the session is to start, you are telling me that you are quitting."

"Right." Slughorn looked cheerful.

Minerva could not believe the gall of the man." How can you be so unprofessional?"

Slughorn looked disconcerted for a moment. "Actually I got the invitation only yesterday. Had they invited me earlier, I'd have informed you earlier. I'm sorry."

"You could have declined." She bit out each word.

Slughorn looked at her as though she was talking a foreign language. "Minerva, it is not everyday that you get an offer like this. The Newspaper is paying me well and all I've to do is to write on potions and their properties and…"

"But what about the students?"

"I'm sure you can get a replacement. Anyway you can see my agreement with Albus. It's stipulated that I can leave at a moment's notice."

Anger flared within her. "You got that clause written down so that you could desert your post the minute Death Eaters attacked Hogwarts."

"Let me remind you dear lady that I neither abandoned my students nor my school when it was invaded by the Death Eaters." Slughorn spoke in clipped tones. "But perhaps you don't remember; this school has a habit of forgetting Slytherins." Slughorn looked steadily at her. "And now please excuse me, I've to make preparations."

McGonagall trembled with barely restrained fury. "Damn Slytherins." She shouted.

"Now, now Minerva control yourself." And she realised she was not alone in the room.

"Interesting," Phineas Nigellus continued, "I never thought the man had it in him."

In a flash, McGonagall turned towards him. "And what is that supposed to mean."

"It was just an observation." Nigellus remarked. He seemed to be examining his nails.

McGonagall turned away from the portrait. She had better work to do than argue with a portrait.

"Let me see who I can get now. It's so difficult to get a good potions master." Fury overtook her again. "Damn Slughorn. He ought to be grateful that Albus gave him this job. What was he otherwise?"

"Principal McGonagall, let me also remind you of something." Nigellus was speaking again. "Albus did not get Slughorn because he was suddenly concerned about an old teacher but because Mr. Potter did not get an Outstanding in his potions OWLS."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"And Mr. Potter had to have potions for his NEWTs, isn't it? After all he wanted to become an auror."

"Well say whatever you for Albus," Nigellus continued silkily, "the man surely knew how to get his own way."

Holding her back stiff, Minerva marched to her living quarters. Away from the intrusive portraits, she sank down on her bed. What was she supposed to do? Nigellus' words had reminded her again how immense a responsibility Dumbledore had placed on her shoulders. She knew even without anybody telling her that her running of Hogwarts would forever be evaluated. That's why she had been so keen to get Lily and Remus. She needed good teachers. And now, if the students were to arrive and find that there was no teacher of potions. What Nigellus had said about Dumbledore getting Slughorn when it was clear that Snape would never accept Harry in the sixth year was something that she too had suspected and if she was honest with herself applauded. But that was then. Whom could she get at such a short notice? Van Otter, Rendell, Safin, Singh…all renowned potioners….but all of them busy with research or teaching. Will they be willing to come? And even if they were, will they be able to wind up their previous commitments and reach Hogwarts in three days? That left only one option. One that she hadn't been keen to explore at all. But damn it, she couldn't deny that the man was a genius. She would not allow her personal grudges to come in way of her duties as a principal. Yes, that's it. She would owl him immediately. Nodding resolutely, she made her way to her desk.

**12.9**

He lay on his bed, reexamining Lucius' letter. Why the hell did Lucius imagine, he was interested in all the happenings? So the Lestranges had already left for the place where Dumbledore was initiating that scheme of his. Lucius and Narcissa were also going to follow suit. Very well. As though service would make them give up their warped world view. What was Dumbledore thinking? Putting them all in one place along with Voldemort. Wouldn't it lead to a regrouping of the Dark forces? Well, he wasn't going to bother thinking about the man's motives. He always had one plan or the other and he was too tired to fathom what game the old man, sorry, Prime Dominie, was playing now.

It was the news regarding Draco that interested him. So the boy was going to Hogwarts. That was surprising. He'd have thought that Draco would not want to return to a place that held some very bad memories. But then perhaps this was Lucius' doing. For all his faults, Lucius had always wanted his son to show courage. However, he had always solved Draco's problems too. So rather than becoming stronger or standing on his own feet. Draco had developed an unhealthy tendency to rely exclusively on his father. A small smile escaped his lips. When Draco had first come to Hogwarts – and what a long time ago it seemed. He had seen that crown of blond hair and pointed chin and then seen McGonagall look at him as though Draco was nothing but trash. He had noticed at that time how the boy's mouth had trembled and then taken on a sneer. Later, he had come to know of how Ron Weasley had laughed at Draco's name earlier in the train. Yes, Draco had known that the Malfoy name had lost its sheen. And now, it was virtually garbage. A Death Eater's son, a Death Eater himself, going back to the institute where he had let in werewolves and Death Eaters.

He got up from his bed. No, this was all Lucius' doing. Draco was not strong enough for this. Was he mad? Exposing his son to such ridicule and humiliation.

An owl came flowing through the open window. Severus started in surprise. It was Hermes, Draco's owl. He hastily untied the scroll from the owl's claws. The bird hooted. Oh damn it! He had nothing to feed the bird. Wish Wormtail had been here still. He would have fed the rat to this bird and removed that sneer from its face….wait a minute…sneer…Salazar help us all…apparently the Malfoy birds had learnt certain lessons from their masters. Then he remembered the cake that Petunia Dursley had brought the other day. Her boy had returned and she had been babbling her thanks incoherently. It had taken a massive effort not to shut the door on her face. As though, he wanted to hear her words of gratitude. Though by her talk, he had guessed that Lily had not made any contact with her. The boy, he had made out at once, had been obliviated. So there had been magic involved in his disappearance and the boy had returned after his owl to Potter. Interesting…

The owl hooted again, his sneer intensifying. Quickly, he fed him pieces of the cake. The owl hooted in delight, nibbled his ear, and took off. Shaking his head, he opened the scroll. Aha, so Draco's decision to go to Hogwarts was his own. Interesting. Father had asked him to reconsider the decision – okay – but he had declined. Now why would Draco do that? Why had he not taken the easy way out? "I do not want to let Father or Mother or You down again." What?! When had he entered the equation? What was the boy babbling about? "I let you all down pretty badly. After my talk with Uncle Reg…." -- Uncle Reg? Okay Regulus Black. Nice fellow, not crazy like his elder brother though a little too preoccupied with the purity of his blood. Of course Draco wouldn't have minded that. – "I realised I had to make something of my life." Well grand words indeed. "And the first step was to rectify my past mistakes." Salazar goes sailing! When did the boy start speaking like this? This was Lucius, the oozing politician all over.

He wanted to crumple and throw away the parchment but forced himself to read further. "Now that mother and father are going away, I realise suddenly what you had done for my sake. I insulted you the whole of the sixth year and yet you killed Professor Dumbledore for my sake. I do not understand your relationship with him but I can gauge what it must have cost you to cast the killing curse. And you did it for me. It is too immense. You must have really cared for me…"

The parchment fell down from his hands. Cared about Draco? Cough racked his body and he picked up the potion that he had prepared and downed it at one go. It was good to be admired but had he really cared about Draco or any of the other children in his house. Oh he had given them leeway, awarded them points, but had he really cared about them? No, it was too late to lie. He had been too obsessed with the memory of Lily to care about anybody else. He had never been able to show any affection towards his students. Enacting his role, he had not even been able to wean them away from the path of Darkness. Some of them had been confused, not really willing to follow the Dark Lord, had he showed them the right path at that time, they would have perhaps helped in the defense of Hogwarts. But no, Dumbledore and his guilt over Lily's death had ensured that he could not reveal his true allegiance to them. So they had followed him in darkness. Some to the edge of the precipice like Draco. Fool! The boy thought he cared about him. Foolish, foolish boy.

His thoughts were rudely interrupted by the arrival of another owl. Merlin, he was suddenly too much in demand. Hogwarts' crest. Who could be writing to him? Principal McGonagall! What the hell! When did she become principal? His eyes virtually popped out. She wanted him to accept the post of the potions master! So the old man was meddling again! Well he wasn't going to accept that post. He had enough of trying to teach stupid, rude, ignorant louts. Request to meet her at the Wizard's Library at London. Fat chance. He was not going to get out of his house. He scribbled "No" on the other side of the parchment and moved towards the owl.

**12.11**

The massive portals of the Library beckoned him. The books lay over there calling out to him. Nobody gave him a second glance. The scholars were busy poring over the ancient tomes. So, the war was over and the wizarding world had moved on. His mother used to come over here occasionally. She would leave him in the section devoted to children and herself move to the restricted area. He had fallen in love with books. They had provided a sanctuary for him. He would often lose himself in the adventures of the heroes in the gaily covered books that he read.

"Professor Snape."

He looked up. "Principal McGonagall." He said, bowing his head a little.

The witch gave him a tight little smile and entered an alcove. He followed her. So, she was not happy about this. Had this been forced upon her? Had the Prime Dominie ordered her?

"I am sorry for giving you such a short notice." The Head-Mistress said, as they sat down at a table and she cast a silencing charm around them. "But Slughorn" – her mouth tightened – "tendered his resignation quite out of the blue."

So, it wasn't because of Dumbledore. Thank Merlin. He couldn't have tolerated the man meddling with his life again.

"Do you accept it?" So no dawdling like Dumbledore. Straight to the point. Good. He had enough of twinkling eyes and intentionally befuddled manner.

"Yes." He saw her shoulders ease. He permitted himself an inward smile. So, she had been worried about this.

"Thank you." She said, still speaking in that formal tone that she had adopted right from the beginning. There had been no questions about how he had been faring. It was a strictly, professional relationship. He was glad. Last time he had seen her, she was chasing him, murderous fury in her eyes and he had been defending himself against her curses. He could not even hex her in return.

"A couple of points that I need to discuss with you though."

He raised his eyebrows.

"Remus Lupin is rejoining us this year as the Transfiguration teacher. You have had problems with him earlier, I hope it's no longer the case."

"You have given him your old post. You wouldn't have done it without giving it a lot of thought. I don't have problems with Lupin as long as he doesn't endanger nay of the students."

"As long as you continue to prepare the wolfbane for him, I do not see any problem. Will you be kind enough to do so?"

So, he was to do that too. The wolf had tried to kill him once. He didn't want any student to undergo such an experience. His palms turned sweaty just thinking about that night. "Fine I'll prepare it."

"That's nice to know." She nodded. "Now the second thing. Lily Potter is joining us this year as the DADA professor. Her husband would stay with her in the Staff quarters. I know of the history between the three of you but I don't want rivalries of childhood days destroying the reputation of the school."

Again his finely honed skills saved him. This wasn't fair. How would he be able to face Lily? No, he couldn't do that. Not even for his snakes. Then there was Potter and most probably Black. His nightmare will begin anew. No, this was too much to ask from him. He had agreed to accept this post only to take care of the young ones in his house. He wanted to do what he hadn't been able to do earlier: guide them, take care of them, show them that somebody was concerned about them. But he couldn't do this. No..no…he was being a coward but it was okay. Draco, that fool could show all the bravery that he wanted to…

"_You must have really cared for me_."

Foolish, foolish boy.

"It would be wonderful to see her again. And I assure you that I'll not let childish squabbles destroy the reputation of the school."

He will do it. He owed it to his Slytherins.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Thanks to **duj**, **excessivelyperky**, **callie 258**, and **TL Driver66** for their comments.

A Happy New Year to all. May this new year bring a lot of cheer. Plz cheer me up by submitting a review.

31/ 12/ 2008.


	13. Chapter 13: On To Hogwarts

**CHAPTER 13: ON TO HOGWARTS**

**13.1**

"Now," James said as the three of them apparated together to Grimmauld place. Immediately, Sirius opened the door and welcomed them in. Harry looked round at the house while Sirius and his parents exchanged pleasantries. The house seemed bright and clean. Apparently, Kreacher was doing his duties properly. Then he realised that the portrait had not spoken up. He glanced that way. A veil covered it.

"She is grieving," Sirius said, with a twisted smile, as he saw Harry look that way. "Her dear son has gone away."

For a minute, Harry was nonplussed. Why was Sirius addressing himself in such a manner? Then he realised that Sirius had referred to his younger brother.

"Gone away?" Lily enquired. "Where?"

"Dunno, on the continent somewhere." Sirius shrugged. However, the gesture wasn't as casual as he tried to make out. "Said that he wanted to see the world."

"You've received any owl from him?" Lily continued her questions.

"Yes one, to inform me that he had reached Paris safely." Again that forced gesture.

Further conversation was curtailed by the entry of Kreacher bearing tea and snacks. The elf bowed at the three guests as he placed the things on the table.

"Here's another one who is grief-stricken." Sirius remarked as the elf made sniffing noises.

"Kreacher is concerned about Master Regulus. Master Regulus loves him…"

"Yes, yes, yes," Sirius said impatiently. "I've heard it a thousand times."

Kreacher sniffed even more.

"Get out." Sirius shouted and the elf scurried out.

"Really Sirius, you should not get so hyper about this elf." Lily said as she poured out the tea.

Sirius sighed. "Lily, this elf tried to kill me. I'd like nothing better to wring his neck."

Harry thought of what Hermione would make of this statement. She'd, of course, talk about poor deluded creatures and how they were more to be pitied. Well, this elf had taken pretty good care of them.

"Actually, I'm surprised that you haven't killed him as yet." James remarked, handing Sirius and Harry a cup each, even as Lily admonished him.

"Oh well," Sirius shrugged. He seemed about to say more but then abruptly changed the topic. "So Harry, all set for the new term?"

"Yes," Harry said brightly. "It will be fun."

"So what's the programme?" Sirius asked, sipping his tea.

"First of all, we go to Diagon Alley." Harry answered excitedly, putting down his cup. he was really looking forward to his last year at Hogwarts. For the first time, he'll enjoy school as it ought to be enjoyed. No megalomaniac dark lords waiting to kill you. No cruel DADA teachers. Best of all, your parents near you. "Hermione and Ron would meet us there and we will make our purchases."

"Good." Sirius replied. "I was thinking of getting you the new broom in the market. The Firebolt Ace. It's supposed to be the fastest. But you could have a look about and choose for yourself."

"But Sirius," Lily protested, "it must be real expensive and…"

"Please Lily," Sirius said, looking at her straight, "I know Harry has got you two now but I am also his godfather and wish to indulge him."

"Hey not two," James remarked, looking at all of them, "but three. Sirius you more than the two of us."

In the silence that descended, Harry stood up and hugged his parents and then Sirius. "Three."

"What's wrong with us," Sirius remarked, after a pause, " we are behaving like bloody Hufflepuffs."

"Well actually, I think it ought to be four by now." Lily said. "Isn't it time, Sirius, to get an aunt for Harry?"

"Merlin forbid witch," Sirius exclaimed, "let me enjoy my freedom in peace."

"And just what is the meaning of that wizard?" Lily asked, glaring at Sirius.

"No seriously, Sirius," James said. "Look at Lily and I, Remus and Tonks, you are the grouchy curmudgeon."

"Hey hey," Sirius threw a cushion at James who ducked and it hit Lily instead, splashing the tea from her cup on to her robes. She wailed and then it was a free for all.

Harry watched as his parents and Sirius had a battle royale involving cushions, tea cups, biscuits, cakes, plates, everything they could lay their hands on. He imagined himself with Ron and Hermione indulging in such carefree behaviour years hence. No, he'll have Ginny by his side too. He felt a tingling sensation in his body. Soon he will be in Diagon Alley and meet her. A piece of cake splattered on his glasses and with a roar he too joined the battle.

**13.2**

"Harry, you must have been real perplexed by the platform number, the first time. Did Tuney explain it to you?" Lily asked, as they made their way to the platform Nine and Three-Quarters, the next day.

Harry gulped. He remembered well how his uncle and aunt had laughed maliciously, leaving him stranded at the station. Had he not heard Mrs. Weasley would he have been able to find his way to Hogwarts? But how was he supposed to tell this to his mother who, despite her protestations to the contrary, continued to hope for some nice gesture from her sister?

"Er, actually there was no need. Hagrid had explained it to me and anyways I met the Weasleys and they took me along. Aunt and uncle always came to pick me up though." He finished brightly. His mother's face perked up a little.

"Lily," a voice called out from the crowd as they went thru the pillar to the platform. Alice Longbottom waved them over to where she stood with her husband and son. Lily hugged her even as Frank shook hands with Sirius and James. Harry and Neville after greeting the adults, clamped each other on the back.

"So ready Harry?" Neville asked.

"Absolutely." Harry replied, wondering whether he too looked as ready to burst from joy as Neville did.

"It's a miracle, isn't it?" Neville asked rhetorically as he looked at their parents talking to each other animatedly. Harry couldn't agree more. In many ways, his and Neville's lives were intertwined. Both could have been the boy whom Voldemort deemed his death. Voldemort had come for Harry and taken away his parents while Voldemort's followers had taken away Neville's parents away from him.

"Sometimes I can't believe it." Harry whispered. Neville nodded, his chin wobbling a little and for a moment he looked the insecure, unsure, under confident boy that Harry well remembered.

"Harry!" Ginny exclaimed as she came running over. The next moment, she had placed her lips on his cheek. Harry reddened. Yesterday also at Diagon Alley, she had greeted him in the same manner. Of course, he too loved her lips pressing against his cheek, her body pressed against his but it had led to a lot of leg-pulling and jokes by James and Sirius and some concerned questions by Lily. He was sure today also it would lead to the same. He refused to look in the direction of the adults though he could feel their eyes pressing on his back. He was sure it was a chuckle that was quickly turned into a cough and he could visualize Sirius' lips puckering themselves to blow a whistle before James' elbow jabbed him in the stomach.

As he disentangled himself from Ginny, Neville gave him a broad wink. Harry blushed and looked down. Neville and Ginny greeted each other.

A crowd of red-hair made its way to their side of the platform. Apparently the entire Weasley family had come to see Ron and Ginny off. To Harry's relief they all had huge smiles on their faces. Along with the Weasleys were Hermione with her parents. Now that he had found his parents, Harry was really thankful that Hermione's parents had recovered their memories. What would have been Hermione's life, had they failed to do so?

"Harry."

He looked up to meet the smiling, handsome face of Cedric Diggory, flanked on both sides by his parents.

"Harry," Cedric continued, his honest face shining with emotion, "I am really very grateful to you."

"What for?" He asked in perplexity.

"You brought my body back." Cedric said simply even as his mother's hands on his shoulders tightened.

Harry didn't want it but the entire scene in the graveyard flashed before his eyes. "Kill the spare," Voldemort had ordered and Pettigrew had done so. It was the first time that he had seen somebody die. He had also realised how easy it was for life to be snuffed out. One moment you are alive, the other moment you simply are not there. But then here was Cedric, alive and warm, in front of him once more. How had this occurred? It was too immense, too colossal to comprehend. Perhaps one should be simply thankful for it rather than going into the whys and wherefores of it.

"Please," Harry murmured.

"No seriously," Cedric said gravely, "I wanted to thank you sooner but dad and mom," he looked affectionately at his parents who were hovering near him anxiously, "would not let me out of their sight."

"Cedric!" exclaimed a joyful voice as Cho came running over to their group. Harry looked at her and almost gasped out. He had forgotten how beautiful Cho was. Her face glowed, her eyes sparkled, she was no longer the sullen, weeping girl who had so confused him.

"Hi Harry!" She said but her eyes were fixed on Cedric.

Harry looked at the girl who had come along with Cho and was now standing silently beside her. The hateful word shone on her forehead. He remembered how she had tried to hide that word with her makeup but had been unable to do so. Now there was nothing on her face to camouflage that word and she confronted the world with that word distinctly emblazoned on her face.

Her eyes met his and he flushed She had caught him scrutinizing her face. Her eyes stared at him without blinking and it was he who turned away uncomfortably. At his side, Ron shuffled his feet awkwardly.

"How disgusting," he heard somebody murmur. "She should have the decency to cover it up at least."

Perhaps Cho heard it too because though she seemed to be busy with Cedric, her arm came out and wrapped itself around Marietta's shoulders. Quietly, the three of them walked away a little.

**13.3**

"Ohhhh look who has come." There was a dangerous note in Sirius' voice that diverted everybody's attention from Marietta. Coming towards them were the Malfoys. Lucius and Narcissa with Draco between them. Harry's mind flashed back to the International Quidditch match when Draco had walked in the same manner, between his mother and father. Today, he had seen the Diggorys do the same, and understood it as a protective gesture.

"Merlin, Malfoy's son is exactly like him. Pointed and pale." James exclaimed.

"And as much a bastard." Arthur Weasley supplied.

"Arthur!" Molly admonished. "Don't…"

"Don't worry Molly," Arthur assured his wife. "I'm not going to start anything. In fact, I along with Amos and Frank and the Aurors that you see around have been especially deputed to see that no untoward incident occurs."

Any further exchange was cut short as the Malfoys neared them. There was a moment of awkwardness as they all looked at each other and didn't know what to say or do and the Malfoys would have passed on had not Sirius stood in front of Narcissa, effectively blocking her way.

"Hello dear cousin," he drawled.

"Hello to you too cousin," Narcissa said. Though her voice didn't waver, she certainly didn't look well. Her eyes looked haunted and there were dark circles underneath.

"Black," Lucius Malfoy said officiously, stepping forward. "If you would excuse us, we…"

Sirius looked at him insolently. "Excuse what? My murder that you planned."

There was a gasp from the crowd. Draco Malfoy seemed to press closer to his parents. He too didn't look too well. There was something wild about his eyes.

"We don't have to hear this." Lucius Malfoy said and stepping forward, he held his wife's arm to steer her away from Sirius.

"Shut up you murdering scoundrel," Sirius said, his eyes blazing. "Cannot bear the truth now …."

"My husband had no role in it." Narcissa said, standing up tall. "Don't drag him into it." Harry was reminded of the time at Madam Malkin when she had put her hands on her son's shoulders as though keen to shield him from the world.

"Yes, your husband is only capable of killing small children." Molly Weasley had apparently forgotten the advice that she had given to her husband a few minutes back.

"I can vouch for that." The crowd parted to reveal Richard Granger, Hermione's father. Harry had never seen the man looking as incensed as he did at that particular moment. The man walked towards Lucius Malfoy. "You bastard, you stood over there while my daughter was repeatedly inflected with some pain inducing curse, what do you call it, crunch…no…no..crucio yes crucio." He poked at the wizard's chest. "Consider yourself lucky that my daughter is such a generous and forgiving girl, otherwise I'd have handed you to the authorities myself." He shoved the tall wizard.

"That's enough," Narcissa shouted as her husband stumbled.

"Father," Draco cried out. He was white-faced and trembling.

Lucius' eyes blazed fire. In one swift movement, he took out his wand.

"One moment Malfoy," Arthur Weasley's voice checked Lucius' movement. "If I were you, I'll use that wand judiciously. Otherwise I might be forced to confiscate it."

"Confiscate?" A voice inquired.

"Yes." Arthur Weasley said smoothly, taking obvious pleasure in the discomfiture of Lucius Malfoy. "By a special decree, those in the council of the Prime Dominie have been authorized to confiscate any wand that is being misused."

"Cool." George Weasley's voice floated out from the crowd.

"What's going on over here?" Shacklebolt who too was on duty came forward.

"They have been insulting us." Lucius Malfoy spoke. His lips were white with fury.

"Need I remind you Mr. Malfoy," Shacklebolt remarked in a polite voice, "who has really been an insult to the wizarding world."

There was a deafening silence and then hoots and laughter filled the air.

"Come on move please," Shacklebolt said, clapping his hands and turning his back at the Malfoys who stood as though turned into stone. "Respect the orders of the Prime Dominie."

"It's only because of the Prime Dominie that we are letting these scumbags go scott free." Somebody spat out from the crowd.

"Then continue to respect his wishes." Shaklebolt said.

As if one cue, Dumbledore's voice echoed in the platform:

"ATTENTION, NOBLE WITCHES AND WIZARDS AND HONOURABLE MUGGLES. AS YOUR CHILDREN START ANOTHER YEAR AT HOGWARTS, PLEASE LET GO OFF OF PAST AMNOSITIES. TODAY IF YOU HURT A FELLOW WIZARD, YOU HURT ME. KINDLY CONSIDER THIS AS THE REQUEST OF A MAN IN WHOM YOU HAVE REPOSED SO MUCH FAITH. HELP ME TO LEAD THE MAGICAL WORLD TO A BETTER FUTURE."

Loud cries proclaiming the greatness of Dumbledore filled the air even before the voice died down. Grim faced, Lucius Malfoy collected his family and moved onwards, Sirius' bark of insulting laughter following them.

Yesterday in Diagon Alley it was the same scenario, Harry mused. There were a few Death Eaters who had been purchasing things for their children. The scene had turned pretty ugly and there would have been bloodshed had not the Aurors present over there intervened. At that time too, the voice of Dumbledore, proclaiming a similar message had been heard by all. Still the wizarding world was showing remarkable restrain in the handling of the followers of Voldemort. Whether it was because of Dumbledore or the miracle was anybody's guess. Perhaps the two things were intertwined.

Harry's musings were cut short as his mother gasped suddenly. Startled, he looked up to see his mother gazing at a figure coming towards them. For a moment, he felt his heart stop. He would recognise that black, billowing cloak anywhere. Of course, he knew that one day his mother and Snape would meet but he had not thought it would be on this platform. Just the day before, they had received an owl from Professor McGonnagall citing the latest developments. Dad had not been pleased though and had damned Slughorn to hell. Harry suspected his mother was rather pleased at the tantrum that James had thrown.

"Isn't that Severus Snape?!" Lily exclaimed.

**13.4**

He stopped suddenly. His feet simply refused to move forward. He would recognise that red head anywhere. And the eyes, those green eyes looking at him. He simply could not breathe. He stood over there stupefied. He had not expected this. Despite all his preparation, he was not ready for this. How was he supposed to face her? No this was beyond him.

As he got ready to disapparate, his mind suddenly filled with different flavours and aromas. The various ingredients of diverse potions. The comfortable smell of potions – to him the most relaxing thing in the world. Even without looking, he knew the blond was somewhere close by. He felt himself relax. Lucius had sent him the message. The blond wizard was there to see that he did not fall. He walked onwards.

"Severus," Lily said, stepping forward.

In Severus' mind the the calming draught was being prepared. Two spoonful of crushed cinnamon…

"Professor Potter," he said, bowing gravely. Stir in a handful of lavender…

"Severus!" Lily laughed, a tinkling sound. He felt himself falter. A pinch of mace….

"Why be so formal? It is I Lily."

"It's wonderful to see you. Never did I imagine that one day I'll see you again." The words fell silkily from his mouth. Mouthing platitudes, wasn't he?

"Hello Snape," James said, putting an arm across Lily's shoulder and drawing her close to himself.

"Potter," he acknowledged. "Black." He said as the other man stepped forward too. A well-mannered way of greeting.

"Heart broken to see me back?" Sirius drawled.

"If you remember correctly, I asked you specifically not to go." Polite reminder. Give it a clock-wise stir before putting in a teaspoon of basil…

"Sorry," Sirius said, shrugging his shoulders. "But you see I could not leave my godson in danger."

Snape nodded. Polite agreement. He wanted to get out of their presence quickly. Thank Merlin for the aroma of the draught…

"Severus," Lily spoke again, "Harry told us of how you helped him. We are very grateful."

Dark eyes looked at Harry who was busy watching this interplay. How much had the boy told his parents? "I was merely doing my duty. Now if you'd please excuse me…"

"How have you been Severus?" Lily asked softly and he wanted to rave and rant. Did she need to ask him?

"I have survived," he answered, somehow dragging out the words past the lump in his throat and then because he simply could not go standing in her presence, he nodded once again and left. All that remained was the doffing of the hat. A civil, polite encounter.

"Merlin, he is still as greasy as ever." James exclaimed.

"James," Lily said, moving out of her husband's arms and glaring at him. "I told you I'll not have those childish quibbles again."

"Relax Lil," James soothed her. "I am not going to start anything. This was just an observation. Surely he could have got himself a decent shampoo in all these years."

"James! He worked as a spy all these years and you are bothered about his hair."

"Dear Lady, I'll not be very certain about that." Amos Diggory who had been watching closely, spoke up. "I had a talk with Alastor regarding this very thing, last evening."

"I'm sorry, I don't understand." Lily's bewilderment was obvious. "Surely you too must have heard Professor…I mean Prime Dominie's Dumbledore's statement that Severus had been working with the order all along and that he himself had asked Severus to cast the killing curse at him."

"Yes, I heard, but then dear lady, the Prime Dominie has always wanted to save people, to look at the good in them."

"He wouldn't lie about such a thing." Lily's voice had risen. "Had Severus really been a Death Eater, he would not be continuing as professor at Hogwarts. He'd be wherever the Death Eaters are."

"I am not saying that the Prime Dominie is lying, for Merlin's sake," Amos Diggory spoke in an agitated voice, "but he could very well be mistaken. What proof do we have that Voldemort didn't ask Snape to kill Dumbledore and all this…"

"I saw his memories. Professor Dumbledore did ask Snape to kill him." Harry said, cutting Diggory short. It took him a moment to realise that except for those close to him, he hadn't revealed this to anyone. And to them too, he hadn't spoken about all that he had seen in Snape's memories.

Diggory didn't seem convinced. "Still, I…"

"Oh stop it Diggory." Nobody had noticed Remus' entry in the circle but apparently he had been listening to their conversation. "Lets get over the paranoia. Whatever Snape did for whatever purpose is history now. We have to move ahead. Surely we can all just rejoice in the miracle that has happened."

"True." Harry chipped in while Remus turned round to greet his friends.

"Where is Tonks?" Lily asked, looking at little Teddy who was sleeping snugly in his father's arms even as Diggory sounding like Moody grumbled under his breath about vigilance.

There was a cry somewhere on the platform ahead. "There," Remus said smiling. "I guess she has overturned some poor guy's luggage." A moment later, a pink and purple head became visible and Tonks came hurrying over to them. Harry wondered how Tonks was able to carry Teddy or take care of him. Given her habit of being clumsy, he hoped that she knew a lot of healing charms.

"Where are Andromeda and Ted?" Remus asked his wife as she winked and grinned at everybody assembled.

The winks and grins disappeared from Tonk's face. "Mom saw Narcissa Malfoy and simply had to meet her."

"WHAT?" Sirius shouted. "What's wrong with Midi, why would she want to meet those dastardly Death Eaters?"

"Search me," Tonks said, shrugging her shoulders. Her hair had turned brown. "She has been harping about her growing up years for days now and today when she saw Narcissa, she couldn't control herself."

"Great!" Sirius exclaimed in annoyance. "Has she forgotten how they opposed her marriage to Ted? How she was thrown out of the house?"

"Ask them," Tonks replied. "She is full of the need to move on and forgive the past. Dad also seems to be in a forgiving mood. I, of course, put my foot down and refused to go and greet that Malfoy family."

Harry was distracted by the sound of a camera's shutter. Colin Creevey, mouth stretched in a grin, was clicking photographs. Ginny held on to Harry's arm as she posed for the photos. Colin seemed keen to get Harry's photos from every angle and with each and everybody. He especially wanted Harry and Neville to pose together. The Two Heroes of Hogwarts as he proclaimed. Harry who had seen the small still body didn't have the heart to refuse him. The area became full of purple smoke.

**13.5**

Severus quickly made his way towards the Malfoys, feeling grateful about Lucius' presence of mind. Had he not supported him, he'd have come apart at the seams. This technique of mental support had been devised by the three of them: Lucius, Rosier, and himself when they had joined the service of Voldemort. For a moment, he wondered whether Evan was fine or not. Perhaps after his miraculous return, he had enrolled for Dumbledore's programme. If so, Lucius'd be able to meet him since both Lucius and Narcissa were going to that place after dropping Draco.

At the back of his mind, he knew that he was thinking of all these things because he simply didn't want to think of his encounter with Lily or how difficult it had been to stand and talk over there as though it was just a casual meeting between two acquaintances. What he had wanted was to be held in her arms, her hair falling over his face, her cheek pressed against his…he gave himself a mental shake. Merlin he was thinking like an adolescent. A dream that was never going to come true. He was here for another purpose, to look after his snakes. Ah! There was Draco

"Professor Snape." There was so much happiness in Draco's voice as Severus approached that for some absurd reason, he found a lump in his throat.

At his son's remark, Lucius who had been talking to someone turned around and looked at him. Their eyes met and Snape communicated his thanks. Lucius acknowledged it with the briefest of nods. Severus' eyes wandered to the woman standing next to Lucius. Bella? But hadn't Lucius' letter said that she had already gone to Dumbledore's place with her husband. As far as he knew, nobody was allowed to leave the place or even communicate with anybody outside for the entire duration of the program. So how come Bella was over here. However, when Lucius spoke, he realised his mistake. "Severus you are acquainted with Andromeda and Ted Tonks, aren't you?"

He nodded at the couple. Of course, Narcissa's other sister.

"Severus, I never did properly thank you for what you did for Draco." Narcissa, who was leaning against her sister, addressed him. She certainly did not look fine. Her eyes were red-rimmed and her skin looked splotchy.

"Don't mention it Narcissa," he replied, giving her a small bow. "It is over and done with."

"But you'll have to take care of him once again, Severus. I don't know how he is going to cope." To everybody's horror, Narcissa's eyes filled with tears.

"Mother please don't cry," Draco said in an anguished whisper. "I'll be perfectly alright."

"Did you see how they behaved today? They will not let you…" Whatever else Narcissa was going to wail out was stifled as Lucius barked out, "Narcissa! Control yourself!!"

Andromeda put a hand on her sister's shoulder. "Don't worry Cissy. Dora is going to Hogwarts with her husband, I'll ask her to take care of Draco."

"Oh Midi," Narcissa exclaimed, collapsing on her sister's shoulder.

The men exchanged an uncomfortable glance and then to everybody's relief, the express rolled in.

Severus took a deep breath, another stage of his life was to begin.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thanks to **Sally, Rainbow2007, duj, callie258, cardigrl, Amanda Cruz, Fizzpop17,** **excessivelyperky, Oxymoronic, HpReWritten, **and **goagainstthegrain** for their reviews.

To my Anonymous Reviewers:

**Sally** thanks a lot for your comments. As long as I've readers like you, I needn't worry about people like Tasteless, need I? It wasn't the criticism that I minded actually - everybody has his/her preferences – it was the patronizing attitude. Thanks once again for your encouragement.

**Cardigrl**: Yes, the plot has been moving a little slowly. However, things will pick up once they all reach Hogwarts. Thanks for your interest in the story.

**Amanda Cruz**: Thanks for your review and I am glad you like the characterization. I can't reveal much of the plot but this story doesn't have super heroes as such so you needn't worry about Dumbledore or Harry being these great saviours.

**Fizzpop17**: Thanks for taking the trouble to review the story. Harry and Ginny do play significant roles in the story but since this story has a huge cast, the focus wouldn't always be on them. I hope though you continue to read the story and encourage me.

Waiting for your comments regarding this chapter.


	14. Chapter 14: Hogwarts

**CHAPTER 14: HOGWARTS**

**14.1**

The few times that Severus Snape had traveled to Hogwarts by train, he had always shut himself in a compartment, preferring to be solitary rather than chatting with colleagues or students. Today, however it seemed as though it was going to be a noisy ride to Hogwarts. First there was Draco who seemed to have attached himself to Severus. The boy looked pale and distraught. For an entire year perhaps he was to have no contact with his parents. Severus' parents had hardly ever sent him an owl but he well knew how Narcissa had indulged Draco by sending him sweets and other treats regularly. Even in the previous years with Lucius in Azkaban and the Malfoy Manor becoming a playground for the Death Eaters, Narcissa had continued to send owls: letters and treats for Draco. This year, with his parents enrolling themselves in Dumbledore's programme, it was almost certain Draco will feel abandoned. Severus sighed inwardly. He knew the feeling well. When his friends and classmates had received owls from their parents and had read the letters or shared their treats, he had always felt inadequate as though something was wrong with him and that's why his parents never even sent him a small scrap of parchment.

Secondly, the problem was not of Draco alone. There must be many Slytherins whose parents, as followers of the Dark Lord, would now have joined Dumbledore's programme. All these children would need him this time. A jolt passed thru Severus' body. Yes, all these children would need him this time. But would he be able to give what they needed? He had written a negative reply to McGonagall but while attaching the letter to the owl had stopped suddenly. The scene when he had joined the Death Eaters had flashed before his eyes. Now standing in his compartment, the scene flashed before his eyes again, accompanied as always by that rage and desolation that he had felt at that time. He shut his eyes and took a deep breath. Now was not the time to think about that. What was past was past. He had committed a grievous mistake and yet life had given him a chance to rectify it. He had to make sure that his wards got a second chance too. He squared his shoulders resolutely and turned to look at Draco, who stood undecided and miserable.

Moving forward, Snape put a hand on the boy's shoulder. The boy looked at him in confusion and then hastily dropped his eyes.

"Draco," Snape said gently, "I want you to do something."

The grey eyes – so much like Lucius' – still mirroring confusion, looked up at him.

"Go and collect all the Slytherins and bring them over here."

Draco's jaw hung open. A few students peered inside the compartment but looking at the occupants hastily scuttled away.

"Don't forget, you are a Prefect still and as such have to do your duties accordingly."

"But..but…Professor, I…."

"Draco listen, I know it's going to be tough. I know that the moment you step out of this compartment, you might be ridiculed, perhaps even hexed, but realise this," – he paused and waited for the boy to look at him – "I won't have you hiding here. You have grown up, you know how to defend yourself. However, there are young children in this train who might not be able to. You have to look after them."

Draco shook his head in the negative. "I cannot do it. You didn't see how they fell on us at the platform ready to tear us apart."

"And were they so wrong?"

Draco looked at him haplessly. "Professor…," he whispered.

"Admitting that one has committed a mistake is the first step towards rectifying it." He said softly, squeezing the boy's shoulder.

"I am not that brave." The boy said, his voice wet.

Snape felt his irritation burst within him. A part of him wanted to snap at the boy. Why had he chosen to come to Hogwarts if he wanted to cower? Did he expect his professor to shield him? Despicable! The lashing was on his tongue when he stopped himself. Wasn't this a test for him too? Such situations were bound to arise. The students will look at him for protection. He will have to make them men enough to face their own challenges. Hadn't he accepted McGonagall's offer only because of this? And how was he behaving? Like his older vicious self. He had himself stumbled at the first hurdle. He shut his eyes once again. There were so many things he had to learn too.

Taking a deep breath, he opened his eyes and placed his other hand on the boy's other shoulder. The boy stiffened even more.

"Look at me Draco."

The boy peered at him, his eyes glistening.

Severus removed his hand from one of the shoulders and tilted his chin.

"Now you listen to me Draco. You are brave, otherwise you wouldn't have agreed to come to Hogwarts."

Draco tried to free his face from Severus' grasp but the man tightened his hold.

"It was different when it was just thinking about it. But at the platform….," Draco gulped, his eyes darting all over his face trying desperately to escape.

"I don't know what happened at the platform, Draco but I can guess. This is something you have to be prepared for. There would be insults and humiliation. You cannot control people from speaking but how you respond is up to yourself. This is a challenge you have to face."

"I wish I had gone to Durmstrang." Draco cried out wretchedly.

"But you didn't. You decided for yourself. And now you'll act accordingly."

"But Sir, I…"

"You can do it Draco. Take this step." He shook the boy a little. "Go and collect the children. There would be quite a few not only in Slytherin but in the other houses too who might be being persecuted because of their parents affiliations. Bring them over here. Do it unobtrusively and only if you feel that they are being harassed. There is no use creating panic otherwise."

"You have to do it Draco." He said, after a pause.

There was a silence for a few minutes and then Draco sniffed and screwed up his face. Severus stepped back, freeing the boy. Draco wiped his face and looked at him.

"Yes Sir," he said softly and moved out, sliding the door shut after him.

**14.2**

Severus sat down and leaned against the back of the seat. He wanted to be alone. Thoughts were churning within him, images flashing thru his mind. He had known facing Lily would be tough. How was one to act when one finds that the person dearest to one whom one had thought lost forever had returned? But not for him, not for him….He could feel misery twisting his insides. Since the time when Potter – oh so casually – had thrown his arm around Lily's shoulders, cuddling her, drawing her close to himself, he had felt something breaking within him, little by little. That gesture had screamed belonging. Lily wasn't his….Perhaps had never been. Icy hands twisting…. How he wished he could be alone with his thoughts. He had to find courage…that inner reserve of strength that had made him face the Dark Lord repeatedly, lie convincingly, suffer all the dark curses…and had even held him in one piece when he had uttered the killing curse against Albus….

The cough racked his body and he took out the vial from his pocket. His hands shook and a few drops spilled out as he uncorked the vial. He stared, horrified, at the vial in his hand as it shook. How will he be able to teach the students if he could not even hold a vial properly? Was this to be taken away from him too? His love of potions – the one thing that had always sustained him? **NO**– he did not know whether he had cried out loud or not but glass shards were cutting in his skin and the vial lay crushed in his hand as it slowly turned red. He slowly opened his fist and the shards fell and scattered on the floor, each minuscule particle mocking him.

It was ironically the mockery that saved him from losing it altogether. He was used to it. Had lived his life facing it. His father, his mother, the other children at Spinner's End, the Marauders, the Professors, Potter's son…all had mocked him one way or the other. It was such a constant in his life. And he had faced that mockery. He'll face this too. He could not let them win: the ghosts who never left him. A quick charm had the floor clean, another had his hand healed. He took out another vial from his pocket and drowned the potion at one go. Not a moment soon because the moment he put the now empty vial back in his pocket, there was a tremulous knock on the door and then he was sliding it open to allow entry to the first of his wards who had been sent by Draco…

Some time later he looked horrified at the scattering of students in front of him. Only a handful, he could count them on his fingers. A few of them had arrived crying, having been hexed. Draco himself, who was now in the adjoining compartment along with Theodore Nott and a few senior Slytherins, had received a stinging hex. There were a few students from other houses too. (Some had refused to accompany Draco to the den of the Slytherins but a few had followed him to this compartment). Slytherins were not the only one whose parents had been Death Eaters. In fact there were a few students in Slytherin, Millicent Bulstrode and Daphne Greengrass, for instance, whose parents had not joined the Dark Lord (Voldemort he admonished himself. He should call the man Voldemort now). In the last war, Daphne's grandmother, Astoria Greengrass, had even won an order of Merlin. He wondered how things will play out now. It wouldn't do to have his own house divided but the way Millicent and Daphne held themselves apart from the other Slytherins it was going to take some serious effort. His eyes passed over a boy in Ravenclaw uniform who was sniffing in one corner. Marcus Jones, he remembered him. His father, Cassius, had been a Dar…Voldemort supporter, one of his informers in the Ministry. How will this boy- so small and fragile he looked- fit in with his house-mates. Will Flitwick look after his students? He hadn't done anything when Marietta Edgecombe had been scarred? Not even tried to remove those hateful words from her forehead. A young girl barely fifteen who had been threatened with her mother's welfare had been scarred for life and nobody had minded it?

Well, come to think of it, he hadn't done anything to help the young girl either. Shouldn't he have devised a potion? But he had been too put off by Umbridge and the way things were being played out that year to do anything constructive. All he could think of the job that Dumbledore had dumped on him – teach Occlumency to Potter's son while all the time the boy had been uncooperative and downright snooping. A hot flush of shame enveloped his body. The boy had accessed his most shameful memory. Why, oh why had he called Lily that hateful word? Why had Lily not forgiven him? Why had she gone to James Potter? Something raw oozed in his mind….

He shook his head. All that was past: the mistakes, the errors, the grievances. It was time to start anew. "Jones," he called, turning to the boy.

Red eyes looked up at him in fear and trepidation. At one point Severus Snape would have snarled. Now he simply put his hand in his pocket and took out a vial.

"Do you know what this is?" He asked, extending the vial. The other students fell silent and looked on.

The boy cowered and shrunk back, his eyes fearful.

"See, I put this" – he took out a small seed from his pocket – "in the vial." Immediately, a plant sprouted out. The boy's eyes darted from his face to the plant he held in his hand. He looked frightened to death still. "See this plant. It is basil and one of the most useful in healing potions.

"Here Marcus, have a frog." Malcolm Baddock said, breaking the uncomfortable silence in the compartment.

Jones took the chocolate and started nibbling at it, his eyes still round and fearful. Snape looked around, the students hastily turned away their eyes. He leaned back, feeling foolish. Sometimes the muggle half of his personality manifested itself. How had he thought that a plant sprouting out of a vial would impress a wizard child? Wizard children grew up with such things. But his childhood had been largely muggle and these small demonstrations of magic had always seemed so wonderous. But no, he'll have to think of other things. He sighed inwardly. There was a lot to learn.

**14.3**

The door sliding open made him look up. A witch stood framed in the doorway.

"Snape!" She spat out.

"Professor Burbage," he said getting out of his seat with alacrity and bowing to her. Unbidden her torturous 'last minutes' rose in his mind and he felt the bile rise in his throat.

"You have some nerve coming back to Hogwarts," she said, pure venom in her voice, "you murd…"

"Headmistress McGonagall specifically asked me to…" He said, cutting her short. He glanced at the children. They all looked terrified, their eyes darting between their two professors.

She moved forward. "What story did you spin to her? That you regretted what you had done so that you could be allowed to crawl back into Hogwarts the way Dumbledore allowed you to."

"I think we can have this discussion outside," he said, moving decisively towards the door.

"Why? Afraid of what your students will think of you?" Her eyes moved over the students who were all in a huddle. "Wait a minute, these are just the spawns of Death Eaters. Ev…" The next moment, she was clutching at her throat, her eyes big and large and mouth opening and closing. She looked ridiculous.

"Now listen," he said putting his face forward and she stepped back. "Whatever you say against me is fine with me but I'll not have anyone insulting my students. They are mine. Bear this in mind."

He waved his hand and she coughed and glared at him. She nodded at him once then made a u-turn and exited the compartment.

He sat down once again, trying to control himself. He took one breath, another, another…Feeling calm, he looked at the others. The students were looking at him. Some of them smiled tentatively. He smiled back. A few of them scooted close to him.

When the trolley witch came, he brought beans, pastries, cakes, wands, gums, and frogs for everyone. The students, shy and startled, finally overcame their hesitation to take the sweets and thank him. Clearly, children whether muggle or wizard enjoyed sweets. The mood in the compartment lightened and soon they were giggling about the flavoured beans and exchanging cards.

"Look, I've got Harry Potter," he heard one of them exclaim. He looked at the smiling picture of Potter amidst a chocolate frog. Lily's eyes in Potter's face. He turned around to peer out of the window. An age of new heroes had dawned and it was up to him to see that his Slytherins managed to hold their heads high.

"Er…Sir would you like to have one?" Baddock held out a chocolate frog. "Sorry, I just thought…" he mumbled awkwardly as Snape looked at him gravely.

"Thank you Mr. Baddock," he said, accepting the offering and smiling at him. "So how do we pass the time?"

"Exploding Snap." A child volunteered, looking at the others.

"Reading books."

"Telling each other stories."

"Playing chess."

"So let's do all this." Snape said, clapping his hands.

The train rumbled on towards Hogwarts.

**14.4**

Harry shivered in excitement as he sat in the Great Hall, flanked by Ron and Hermione. He looked at where his mother sat at the staff table, talking with Professor Vector. The teachers were present in full strength. Remus – Professor Lupin – Harry admonished himself, was listening to Professor Trelawney. Harry suppressed a giggle at the earnest expression on Remus' face. Hagrid was there too, looking enormous sitting next to the petite Professor Sinistra. He met Harry's glance and waved at him. Harry waved back. At the end of the table, Snape sat. Perhaps it was Harry's imagination but it looked as though there was some sort of distance between Snape and the other professors. It was ridiculous of course, the teachers were sitting next to one another.

Harry gave an inward shrug and turned towards the visitor's gallery. For the first time since he had joined Hogwarts, he saw visitors present during the sorting. His dad was there of course along with Sirius and a Hufflepuff-yellow haired Tonks who held little Teddy in her arms. Alice and Frank Longbottom sat next to Tonks. There were parents of a few other students too. Harry's eyes widened as they fell on Hagrid's brother Grawp as he entered the gallery and then seemed to fill the entire left portion of it. He saw a few couples look at the giant fearfully.

Suppressing a grin, his eyes wandered over to the hall. The Hufflepuffs were crowded round Cedric. At the Ravenclaw table, Cho was looking longingly at the Hufflepuff table. It was very clear where she wanted to be. Next to her sat Marietta, wearing the same determined expression that she had at the platform. Harry almost gasped when his glance finally moved on to the Slytherins. They were so few. He could count them on his fingers. They seemed to be huddled together, their faces downcast, their shoulders hunched.

"What is he doing over here?" Somebody at the table exclaimed.

"Yes what exactly? Wasn't he a Death Eater?"

"Didn't you hear Prime Dominie Dumbledore?" Hermione spoke, just the twitch of irritation in her voice, "he was on the side of Light all along."

Harry turned towards Hermione about to add to the conversation when the massive doors opened and Deputy Head Master, Professor Flitwick lead in the first-years. The Hall slowly hushed as everybody waited for the hat to sing and the sorting to begin.

"Put me on your Head

And I'll tell you to which House table you'll be led

Nothing more, nothing less."

There was a queer silence in the Hall. It was the first time that Harry had heard the hat sing so little. Its tone had sounded surly too.

"Wonder what's wrong?" Hermione murmured at his side.

"Well, I am glad," Ron said, from the other side. "My stomach is growling."

"Abrahams, Jacob," Flitwick announced and a dark-haired boy stepped nervously forward.

"Ravenclaw," the hat announced and the boy rushed towards the Ravenclaw table which was cheering enthusiastically.

"Ali, Ayesha," Flitwick announced and the Ravenclaw table cheered for the second time as the Hat called it out again. The girl ran towards her house mates, her two long braids jiggling

"Burns, Michael."

"Gryffindor," said the hat and Harry joined his housemates in welcoming a sandy-haired boy, who looked completely overwhelmed as he stumbled towards them.

"Collins, Muriel," became the first Hufflepuff. From the corner of his eyes, Harry saw Tonks rooting along with the other Hufflepuffs.

"Crawford, Dave," Flitwick called out the next name. A ginger-haired boy with impish features stepped forward.

"Slytherin," the Hat announced.

There was a silence for a few seconds and then the Hall was full of hisses and hoots.

"Traitors."

"Cowards."

"Detestables."

"Despicables."

"Devil's Disciples."

At Harry's side Ron cackled with glee while Hermione made an annoyed sound. Harry looked at the boy who stood over there, looking fearful and ready to cry. Then a boy got up from the Slytherin table and guided the terrified boy to the table. It took Harry a moment to realise that it was Theodore Nott. He looked even more weedy than he had when Hermione had pointed him out in their fifth year.

"SILENCO!" A voice barked out and the Hall became silent as the spell washed over them.

Head Mistress McGonagall was standing at her table. "This kind of behaviour is not permissible," she thundered, her eyes flashing behind her spectacles. "Hogwarts is a prestigious institution and I'll not have any unruly behaviour marring its reputation." Her glance fell on them all. "You are all students of the finest Wizarding School and this kind of behaviour doesn't behoove you."

Beside Harry, Hermione nodded her head in agreement. It seemed to Harry as though she was bursting out to say something but was being restrained by McGonagall's spell. For a moment, he almost expected her to raise her hand.

"Is it clear?" McGonagall asked severely, with a flick of her hand removing the silencing spell.

There were murmurs of sullen and grudging acceptance.

"Good," she said. "Professor Flitwick, please continue," she added, taking her seat.

"Bah," Ron grumbled, "she spoiled the fun."

"Ronald!" Hermione exclaimed, "Slytherins are a part of this school."

"And a fat lot of good they are." Ron whispered. "In my opinion, there shouldn't be that house any longer. We will be better off without them."

"Well, nobody is asking for your opinion," Hermione said cuttingly and Ron subsided into a moody silence. Harry turned his attention back to the sorting. Hufflepuffs had already received two more students. A small blonde girl was now placing the hat on her head.

"Slytherin," the hat exclaimed.

"NO!" The girl cried out wretchedly, her head shaking in agitation, making her two ponytails bob. "No, please no," she continued, her lower lip trembling. "Not Slytherin, not Slytherin please."

Professor Flitwick removed the hat from her head. "Miss Ivanovna," he said gently but firmly, "please take your seat at the Slytherin table."

The girl shook her head, tears now running freely down her face. "No, everybody will hate me," she sobbed.

"Come child." Nobody had noticed Severus Snape getting up from his seat at the staff-table, but now he stood beside the sobbing girl. "Come child," he repeated, extending his hand, "Slytherin House will be proud to have you."

"You will scare her all the more Snape."

Harry looked with shock at the Visitors Gallery. Sirius and his father were doubled up with laughter.

"**ENOUGH**!" McGonagall was standing up again. She rapped on the table. "This kind of behaviour is unpardonable. The visitors are requested to maintain decorum otherwise I'll be forced to ask them to vacate the room."

"Why are you defending him Minerva?" A tall, distinguished looking wizard who had been seated at the right corner of the gallery stood up to address the principal. "He is a killer, the murderer of Dumbledore."

"Hear! Hear!" Many voices cried out in unison.

Harry looked at Snape. The man was standing absolutely still, his face carved out of granite.

"Prime Dominie Albus Dumbledore has made it clear that Professor Snape had killed him only on his orders." McGonagall had magically altered her voice so that it rose above all the other voices in the hall, effectively silencing them. "It was all a part of strategy to win against Voldemort. Did you all not hear his proclamations? Severus Snape served the cause of Light."

"Principal McGonagall," a new voice spoke up as the Headmistress took a breath. "Professor Dumbledore was not the only man this person killed." One of the teachers at the staff-table had risen up.

"Professor Charity Burbage," Hermione informed voluntarily. "She is the teacher of Muggle Studies."

"Professor Burbage," McGonagall's voice was severe. "Whatever Professor Snape did was part of a strategy. This was explained to all of you." Her eyes swept first over all the staff-members and then over to the hall.

"Never have I seen such a sorting." A voice spoke near Harry's ear making him jump up violently. However it was only Nearly Headless Nick, the Gryffindor ghost. "I must go discuss this with the Friar," the ghost continued, shaking his head so that it wobbled in an eerie manner. The next moment he zoomed off towards the Hufflepuff table. Harry looked up and saw more ghosts flitting towards the same.

"If anybody has any problem, he or she is free to leave but I'll not tolerate anymore breach in etiquette." McGonagall concluded her speech. The little girl, meanwhile had been cajoled by Snape to the Slytherin table. The man himself sat down with his students while they drew their chairs close to him.

The rest of the sorting passes in the sullen mood that now pervaded the hall. The children who were sorted into Slytherin were not booed. However they were all teary eyed and trembled as they made their way to the Slytherin table.

"And now before we have our dinner" Professor McGonagall stood up again once the last student had been sorted and the Hat placed in its place, "a few introductions and announcements."

"Some of you might remember Professor Remus Lupin who was with us a few years ago. He rejoins us this year as the Professor of Transfigurations."

The sullen mood disappeared and applause broke out in the Hall as Remus stood up and bowed. The visitor's gallery was especially enthusiastic with Sirius, James, the Longbottoms, and Tonks clapping heartily. Harry saw Tonks put the hands of Teddy together to clap. Her hair turned a shade of red with golden streaks before reassuming their yellow shade.

Professor McGonagall smiled broadly after the applause had died down somewhat.

"By a miracle, we are unable to fully comprehend, Professor Charity Burbage joins us again as the Professor of Muggle Studies."

The witch stood and bowed gravely to them as people applauded politely. "What had happened to her?" Ron asked. Ginny clapped loudly along with the other students who had suffered Alecto Carrow in the previous year.

"Rubeus Hagrid again assumes his position as the Professor of Magical Studies."

Applause broke out once again as Hagrid got awkwardly on his feet and made a clumsy bow. The most enthusiastic cheering came form Grawp who leaped on his feet and jumped about in joy. The gallery seemed to shake.

"Professor Snape," McGonagall continued after Grawp had been forced back to his seat, "has been reappointed as the Professor of Potions."

The Slytherins clapped. Remus and his mother too clapped along with a few other teachers. Snape himself maintained that complete expressionless look.

"And last but not the least," McGonagall rushed in (to cover the awkwardness, Harry thought grimly) "it is our proud privilege for Hogwarts to have as a teacher on the staff who is renowned through out the world for her courage and bravery." She turned towards Lily. "Professor Lily Potter, our new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher."

There was no stopping the applause that broke out. Students, visitors, the other staff members, all were on their feet, clapping loudly. Harry felt his chest would burst with pride as his mother bowed to them all even as his father cheered lustily. Thank God, their disagreement was a thing of the past. Involuntarily, his eyes moved towards the Slytherin table. Much to his surprise, the Slytherins too were on their feet. In their midst, Harry could make out the tall figure of Severus Snape who was clapping gravely.

What would Snape's reaction have been had it been him whom Lily told about McGonagall's proposal to make her the DADA teacher? Would he have behaved like James or would he have been happy, encouraging her and feeling proud of her? Harry gave himself a mental shake, horrified at what he was thinking. From where had this treacherous thought entered his mind? Why was he even comparing his dad with Snape as regards to his mother?

"She'll also be the Head of Gryffindor." McGonagall concluded even as she joined in the applause and the Gryffindor table whooped in joy.

"And now, I'd like to announce a few changes in the curriculum," McGonagall resumed speaking after the tumult had died down.

Ron groaned, "I wish she'd hurry up, my stomach is grumbling."

"What ever has happened in our world in the last two decades has been due to prejudice and a lack of understanding between the wizard and the muggle world." McGonagall glanced significantly at the Slytherin table before continuing, "to have a better understanding of muggle culture, the Hogwarts governors have decided to make muggle studies compulsory from this session. Students of all years will have to take this up as one of their subjects."

"That's wonderful," Hermione exclaimed loudly as soon as the Headmistress had stopped speaking. However, not all the students seemed as enthused about the decision as her. Ron murmured pathetically about another _bloody_ subject to study.

"Final year students will now have to submit two research projects. Besides the one in wizarding subjects, they will also have to work on any one area of Muggle studies."

"Excellent," Dean Thomas, sitting a few seats afar from Harry exclaimed joyfully. "I have always wanted to study the techniques of the Impressionist painters. Now I can do so as part of the curriculum." He beamed happily at everybody.

Ron tugged at Harry's sleeve. "What'll I do Harry?" He asked in panic.

"You can do a project on the automobile industry." Hermione spoke up before Harry could even open his mouth. "Your father is interested in the mechanics of muggle forms of transportation. He'd be happy."

"That's quite an idea." Ron said, admiringly. Harry smothered a grin.

All over the hall, students were busy discussing the new addition to their curriculum. At the staff table, Professor Burbage seemed to glow with happiness. Harry glanced over at the Slytherin table where dismay was most palpable. Mostly Purebloods, the students were looking bewildered and confused.

"The Forbidden Forest, as always, remains out of bounds for the students. Do not be foolhardy to venture into it." McGonagall was repeating what every principal of Hogwarts had done. And as always, it was bound to fall on deaf years. The very name of the forest attracted students like a magnet. "Also as Mr. Filch informs me, the products of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes are banned in the school."

Quite a few students shuffled hastily and looked guilty.

"And now for the final declaration before we have our dinner."

"About time," Ron said sourly.

"This year, as some of you must have noticed the new prefects were not announced beforehand. It happened," – and here the Headmistress looked at the Hufflepuff table – "as some of our former students miraculously rejoined us this year." There was a great deal of joyful whooping. Such a bland statement for such a great wonder, Harry thought. His eyes met those of Neville's and they beamed at each other, both reading the same thought in the other's eyes.

"First Gryffindors. Though the tradition has been that we select a girl and a boy from the fifth to the seventh years, this session we have changed the rules a little. So from the seventh formers, Ron Weasley and Neville Longbottom."

There was a loud gasp from Ron. "What about Hermione?" He asked aghast. However, Harry had no answer to it. He saw Neville's parents on their feet, clapping loudly. He felt the same envy run through him as in the fifth year when Ron had received the prefect badge. How nice it would have been to have dad and mom feeling proud of him having been made a prefect. He clapped Ron on the back and stretched forward to shake Neville's hand but that feeling would not leave him. It was absurd, he gave himself a mental shake, he had won the Order of Merlin, First Class, and was yet bothered about being a _mere_ prefect.

He gave himself another mental shake and concentrated on the other names being announced. McGonagall had already finished with Hufflepuffs while he was busy with his thoughts and smiling though it hurt him painfully. From the Ravenclaws, Cho and Terry Boot were selected from the seventh year and feeling genuinely happy, he clapped as McGonagall moved on to the next names. Finally, it was the turn of Slytherins and Harry's envy reached a crescendo as Draco Malfoy's name was announced. Even the ferret had been considered good enough to be a prefect. But not he! He had defeated the most evil wizard of his time but had not been deemed worthy to be a prefect. Dumbledore had said that he did not want to burden Harry with more responsibilities and thus had not made him the prefect. But now those responsibilities were over, weren't they? So why had McGonagall not made him a prefect. Neville had only killed Nagini and well Ron had done nothing earth-shaking. With an effort, Harry put a stop to such thoughts, feeling both mean and small. How could he even think about his friends in such a manner?

"And now for the Head Girl," McGonagall's voice broke his reverie. "Any guesses?"

The Ravenclaw table was the most enthusiastic.

"Cho," shouted somebody.

"Padma," another voice shouted.

"Lisa," yet another.

"Susan." This was from the Hufflepuffs.

"Hermione," the Gryffindors shouted, en masse.

"Miss Granger it is." McGonagall announced proudly and the Gryffindor table went wild even as Hermione turned scarlet as she stood up to greet their applause, one hand in her hair as she tried to smooth them down. Harry threw his arms round her and Ron almost reached from Harry's side to kiss her before he realised what he was doing and sank back in his chair, his face the same shade as his hair.

"And who do you think is our Head Boy?"

"Terry," the Ravenclaws supplied but it was the Hufflepuffs who screamed "**CEDRIC**" at the top of their voice.

"Harry Potter." McGonagall announced, and Harry's world exploded.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thanks to **duj, A. Person, Kelana Fluteflower, Cassandra 30, excessivelyperky, Mottsnave, **and** ginervaweasleyrocks** for their reviews.

Awaiting your reactions to this chapter.

To my Anonymous Reviewers:

**A Person**: Thanks for enjoying the chapter and being so engrossed with the story. Hope to hear from you regarding this chapter too.

**Kelana Fluteflower**: Thanks for the answers. Hope you like the story.

Edited: 25/7/09


End file.
